


Each Spring Brings Change

by hhtao



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Other, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Protective Victor Nikiforov, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhtao/pseuds/hhtao
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor have settled into their life together as coach-athlete, competitors, and of course lovers. Newly-wedded life has suited them well. However, Fate seems to never let these two go without surprise. This spring brings the couple a big change, a little drama, and a lot of love.





	1. Spring Showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter 1 Updated)

Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief when his skates touched the ice. His worries and thoughts vanished as if by magic; all he wanted to focus on was the moment.

The familiar crunching sound of the ice giving away to the blades echoed calmly off the walls of the rink in the early morning. Yuuri glided smoothly, light as a feather as he slipped into spins and spirals whenever he pleased.

He had missed this. The sense of freedom and weightlessness that came with skating was something he never wanted to give up. It was merely a few days off the ice and yet it had felt like weeks. It scared Yuuri to think that in just a few more months he would no longer be allowed to skate so freely.

“Oi, Katsudon! Where the HELL have you been all week!” A familiar crass snarl awoke Yuuri from his thoughts with a jolt.

Yuuri snapped his body towards the sound, and although he immediately recognized its owner, he looked on in surprise as a young feisty blonde quickly rushed on the rink, his skates brutally scarring the ice as he chased after the Japanese man.

In just seconds, Yuuri found himself practically nose to nose with the snarling boy, sharp green eyes glaring up into soft brown ones.

“Hi Yurio,” Yuuri calmly replied to the teenager.

“Name’s not Yurio, Pig!” Yurio swung his arm in agitation, narrowly missing Yuuri’s head. “You didn’t even answer my question. Are you deaf?!”

Yuuri simply smiled at the onslaught of hidden concern and affection from the angsty Russian. He reached his hands out to the younger boy, choosing to ignore the other skater’s questions.

“Come and skate with me a little, Yurio,” Yuuri requested quietly.

Yurio was baffled at Yuuri reaction. Not that the latter ever lacked composure or friendly gestures, but today Yuuri seemed a little off. The older man looked almost … serene. He seemed to glow with a kind of calm happiness. Perhaps even something like maternal love.

Yurio felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. Like a ruffled cat, he glanced suspiciously at the Asian man. “Ugh, gross.”

However, even Yurio could not say ‘no’ to Yuuri’s warm smile. The younger boy made a show of dramatic reluctance before he resigned to let Yuuri grab his hand and link arms.

Yurio settled down in silence and together they skated circles around the rink, content with just the presence of a friend and the vastness of the ice arena.

….

 

The nausea had hit Yuuri early and _hard_.

It was as painful as it was annoying. He found himself waking up to frequenting headaches, occasionally throwing up last night's dinner. The sickness was the strongest in the morning, discomfort fading as the day grew longer.

Yuuri was grateful that he was able to keep his symptoms discrete for the time being. He naturally assumed it was a common stomach bug, probably due to the time he ignored Viktor’s nagging to bring an extra coat to the rink. He was afraid if he made a fuss, he would involuntarily trigger a series of lectures and “I-told-you-so’s”. That was why, partly due to childish stubbornness, Yuuri found himself at the doctor’s office hoping for a quick fix to his problems. Instead, Yuuri received surprising news.

He was pregnant. Just over four weeks along.

Yuuri walked out of the doctor’s office in a state of shock. His left hand clutched a pamphlet, one of those information guides, his grasp so tight that the happy mother-to-be’s smile on the front cover had been squashed into folds.

His mind was in a state of denial, confusion, and panic. It was too soon. Was it too soon? Would Viktor…? His thoughts crashed down on him in waves, drowning him. The park before him started to blur. Was he crying?

Yuuri tried to breathe. He _had_ to focus on breathing. One, breathe in… two, breathe out… three, in… four, out....

When he counted to the number ten, his legs gave way and he plopped down on a wooden bench. Yuuri raised his head and with a loud sigh opened his eyes to the view of large trees and the sun finally breaking out from the clouds. The sound of seagulls rang through the air and the salty smell of the ocean brought him back to the beaches of Hasetsu.

The sights and sounds of home calmed him down, enough to give Yuuri another chance to mull over his thoughts.

Although there were still nervousness and anxiety buzzing in the background, the initial shock had started to melt. Now a warm giddy feeling pooled at his core. It was a feeling very much like that time Viktor had shown up at Hasetsu to coach him, a cocktail of excitement, surprise, confusion, and a little hint of fear. But, that wasn’t all. There was something else at the base of all these emotions, something strong and overpowering.

It was… Oh… it was happiness. He was _happy_.

Yuuri shook his head, hands rising to cup his cheeks as he felt a red blush dust over his cheeks and a giant smile spread across his face.

_He and Viktor were going to have a baby!_

Yuuri sprinted all the way back to the apartment. He threw the crushed pamphlet into the air like confetti in a celebration and ran. Only one thought consumed his mind: V _iktor_.

Viktor Nikiforov, the man who captured his heart from the moment he was twelve; the one who showed up eleven years later and dragged Yuuri from his lowest to the top of the world. Viktor, the legend, the fool… the love of Yuuri’s life.

Carried away by his overwhelming love, Yuuri did what was only natural. He flew the front door open and ran straight into Viktor’s arms.

Warm bodies collided with such a force that for a moment Yuuri thought they were going to topple over. But, Viktor caught him and Yuuri buried his face into his chest.

“Welcome home. I missed you too,” Viktor laughed, surprised by the enthusiastic gesture of affection. Nevertheless, he kept his arms tightly wrapped around the smaller man as he shuffled both of them to the carpet and sank down to ground, cradling Yuuri against his chest.

Yuuri, perched between Viktor’s legs, leaned against his shoulder, breathing in the older man’s comforting scent. He looked up at the older man with such a warm infatuated gaze that a radiant smile instantaneously spread across Viktor's face before the latter flowered Yuuri with light kisses against the top of his head.

“Viktor, umm…” Yuuri bit his lip, the brim of his nose started flushing pink. Viktor pulled back humming in question.

“If I was… If I told you that we were going to have a … baby, what would you think?”

“Well that would be lovely, _lyubov moya_ ,” murmured Viktor absentmindedly as he reached over to brush his fingers through his husband’s dark hair.

A couple seconds passed in silence until the real weight of Yuuri’s words hit Viktor. His hand froze. His eyes widened as he stared at the smaller man in his arms, gaping stupidly.

“Wait… Yuuri are you pregnant?”

Yuuri blushed furiously red under his fiance’s intense stare. Placing his hands on his stomach, he slowly managed a small nod. The reaction from his fiance was instantaneous.

“Oh, Yuuri…” Viktor gasped. Yuuri looked up again with a small shy smile and Viktor melted.

“My Yuuri… my love... _solnyshko_... _zolotse_ …” Viktor traded each endearment with light kisses to Yuuri’s hair, forehead, and temple. He rested a hand on Yuuri’s belly, his long fingers covering Yuuri’s own while his thumb rubbed circles over the smaller man’s shirt.

“I am so happy…” Viktor murmured, raising a hand to tuck a few long black strands of hair behind Yuuri’s ear.

“Really?” Yuuri whispered back. A sense of relief flooded through his body and the tension he didn’t even know was there disappeared at the sound of those words.

“Of course, _lyubov moya_. You have just given me the world.” Yuuri giggled at his husband’s antics.

“愛してる。”

The couple lost themselves in the sweet gazes and gestures. They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddled on the floor with Makkachin snoozing up against their feet. They didn’t speak, simply enjoying each other’s warmth, snuggling and sharing overjoyed smiles until the last of the sun rays went down.

 

\-----

 

“You must be tired too, huh,” Yuuri murmured to the poodle resting on his lap who whined in agreement.

His limbs were sore from the long hours of skating. With Viktor gone the whole day in a sponsor meeting, Yuuri finally seized the chance to skate to his heart’s content.  

Viktor was _usually_ not overprotective, but apparently, some switch inside him had flipped once he found out about the pregnancy. He was adamant that Yuuri was not allowed to step onto the ice without him. And, Yuuri was equally determined to do just that.

Back at the apartment, Yuuri relaxed near the window as he watched fading sunset on and the slight drizzle decorate the glass panes. He ran his fingers fondly through Makkachin’s soft fur, smiling at how the dog instinctively curled around Yuuri’s stomach protectively.

Speaking about an animal’s sixth sense, Yurio must have picked up a thing or two from his cat. Yuuri was surprised by how keen the teenager’s senses were today. With the way he recoiled, it was as if Yurio could literally smell the change that was emitted from the Yuuri. It wouldn’t be long until the teenager found out about the pregnancy one way or another.

Yuuri sighed, he could already hear the loud screeching and long explanations that would ensue.

Makkachin lifted his head and stared at the direction of the door. The dog wagged his tail while drool collected at the corners of his mouth, signaling that Viktor had come home. Sure, enough the front door flung open.

“Yuuri, my love! I am home!”

Yuuri barely had time to register Viktor’s announcement of arrival when he felt warm arms wrap around his shoulders and a kiss planted on the top of his head. He turned in the embrace in order to return Viktor’s infectious heart-shaped smile with the same innocent giddiness.

“ _Okaeri_ , Viktor,” Yuuri spoke his name in a delighted sigh. He reached his arms out to his husband in a silent demand to cuddle. Now that his husband had come home, Yuuri started to feel the fatigue finally catch up to him.

Viktor chuckled at the sight of his sleepy husband. He flopped down on the window seat, pulling Yuuri into his lap and wrapping his arm around his middle.

“ _Tadaima_ ,” Viktor whispered in Yuuri’s ear, his low voice sending shivers down Yuuri’s spine. Yuuri leaned onto Viktor’s chest, smiling as Viktor rested his chin Yuuri’s shoulder as he gently rocked the two of them back and forth.

“How was your day?” Yuuri was the first to break through the comfortable silence.

“Oh, it was _so_ tedious and boring without you,” Viktor whined. He took one of his hands off Yuuri’s stomach and waved it around dramatically. “The whole day was mostly grunt work. And, one of the sponsors kept pestering me with questions. It was annoying so I just told him there was a chance I wouldn’t be skating this season.” Viktor shrugged noncommittally as if that was the most natural way in the world to announce his retirement.

“I am much more interested in hearing about _your_ day. How was our cute little baby today?” Viktor changed the subject as he eagerly rubbed Yuuri’s still-flat belly.

“The baby is like the size of a seed, you know. I couldn’t tell even if I wanted to.” Yuuri giggled at his husband’s enthusiasm. Then Yuuri stilled. He craned his neck to the side to look up at his husband with an expression of reproachful remorse.

“I know we agreed that it might be time for you to retire, but I just… ugh… I just don’t want you to give up skating for my sake.”

Yuuri glanced back down at his hand and fiddled with his fingers. He sighed, all the giddy happiness he was feeling just moments ago started to turn into tension, dejection and anxiety. His whole life he had looked up to Viktor. He had loved skating with and against his idol; the adrenaline and emotions swirling together on the ice as they battled for the top. For that to disappear all because of him...

Viktor felt the shift of emotions from Yuuri. The younger man had slumped against his body in a sad sort of resignation. The sight of his husband in such a defeated state stabbed at his heart.

“Yuuri, my love. Can you look at me?”

Yuuri craned his neck to the side and slowly lifted his gaze to meet Viktor’s blue eyes.

“Yuuri, you know, being your coach and skating with you were the best moments of my life.” Viktor smiled softly. “When we performed, be it together or against each other, our mutual inspiration and love made the last couple seasons magical for me.”

“It is true that I will be sad to not be skating competitively, but you know that just because I am retiring does not mean I will stop skating. At the very least, I still promised to choreograph and help coach Yurio. Plus, _lyubov moya_ , nothing excites me more than starting my own family. You have given me life and love and I do not want to miss any step of the way. Okay?”

Yuuri felt his eyes start to glisten with tears. Whenever he stumbled with expression, Viktor always made up for him, articulating both their thoughts smoothly, almost gracefully.

He sighed, this time reassured and content. Falling back against Viktor’s shoulder once more, he nodded, eliciting a happy hum from his husband and a chaste yet sweet kiss.

“Wait Yuuri, you never told me how your day was.”

Yuuri glanced away from his husband’s narrowing eyes. If Viktor found out about his little act of defiance, Yuuri would be facing hours of scolding, complaining, maybe even crying.

He would be damned if he was going to let that happen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the fluff starts!
> 
> There will be more angst in the following chapters, but hopefully not too much. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	2. A Small Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected person pays Yuuri and Viktor a visit at the rink...

They say spring brings change.

When Yuuri thought of spring, he was reminded of the cherry blossoms floating in the steamy hot springs. He reminisced of the long naps he could indulge in during the off season. In St. Petersburg Yuuri noticed that the trees and animals came alive, flushing with vitality at the touch of the season. 

Spring was, after all, the season of life and love. 

…..

The sound of irritatingly persistent music buzzed too close to his ears. Groaning, Yuuri snoozed the alarm and turned towards Viktor’s side of the bed, trying to trap any of the remaining heat. However, Viktor, ever the early riser, had left hours ago, and Yuuri just found himself shivering under the mass of cold blankets, without even a dog to cuddle with. This was not how he should have woken up.

With the last traces of sleep clearing up, Yuuri opened his eyes reluctantly and reached for his phone. Straining his eyes, Yuuri read through the glaring messages.

> Vitya: Good morning!  
> I am at the rink right now. Have to discuss things with Yakov  
> Wanna come over later?  
> We can meet up for lunch!  
> Love you 

Yuuri sighed. It was 10:34 a.m., he might as well head to the rink.  
\-----  
Yuuri opened the large doors to the ice rink, instantly welcomed by the familiar chill. Compared to the Hasetsu’s Ice Castle, the Russian team’s national rink was, to say the least, intimidating. It was grand, spacious, and distinguished. Contrasting the little chibi paintings on Ice Castle’s walls, this rink was decorated with Russian flags, gold lining, and giant blue pillars. The tall glass paned walls revealed the wintry landscape of St. Petersburg, adding to the cold silvery tones of the ice arena.

However, that was the extent of its frigid ambience. The wild dynamics of the Russian Figure Skating team were warming and instantly heated the rink with their lively exchanges and laughter. Although the team valued and executed precision, each individual’s style was also heavily embraced through their skating. At times, even too much. Despite Yakov’s better efforts, Mila was constantly teasing others, mischief glinting in her eyes, Georgi would cry, either from newfound love or heartbreak, more often than not, and as for Yuri, well the stunt he pulled for his exhibition skate said enough. Yuuri found it charming. With Viktor by his side, he quickly acclimated into the Russian family and soon recognized the rink as a home.

Yuuri walked over to the locker room to change quickly and lace up his skates. When he returned to ice, he spotted Viktor skating up to him.

“Yuuuri! I missed you!” Viktor went up to him with a giant heart shaped smile. He opened his arms up for a hug, but Yuuri crossed his arms and huffed. He knew he was being unreasonable, but Yuuri was still kind of pissed that Viktor looked so happy when he had such a bad morning. Yuuri could still feel the bitter taste staining his mouth after to the onslaught of morning sickness that hit him earlier.

Viktor immediately deflated at the sight of his pouting husband. 

“I am sorry I left you this morning. But you know I had to go to the rink early. Is it because of the alarm I set on your phone? Yuuri?” Viktor apologized. Yuuri softened a little at his husband’s pleading eyes. He always fell prey to those dreamy cerulean eyes. Before Yuuri had the chance to make up with his husband, he was interrupted by Yakov’s roaring howl. 

“GOD DAMMIT VIKTOR!” Yakov’s voice rang throughout the building. Viktor winced at the intensity of the old man’s anger. “Why the hell did one of your sponsors contact me saying that you were going to retire this year?! I want an explanation! Now!”

Yuuri glanced up at Viktor disapprovingly. “I thought you were going to tell him this morning.”

Viktor’s eyes flitted back and forth between Yakov and Yuuri, deciding which source of anger he needed to deal with first: his grumpy husband or the balding demon. This time it was obviously Yakov who looked ready to explode.

“I have to go to Yakov now,” Viktor said hurriedly. “Make sure you don’t do anything too risky, my love.” Before Yuuri could dispute, Viktor pressed a quick kiss to his lips and he was gone.

Yuuri huffed in exasperation. Sometimes he just couldn’t keep up with Viktor’s erratic pace. 

Yuuri skated to the other end of the rink. He passed by a few unfamiliar faces and children taking lessons. Yuuri knew that the rink was shared by other organizations, including a visiting hockey team, and coaches. There were blocked schedules and always a limited number of people so the athletes had more than enough space to practice. Even though it was off season, there were surprisingly few people today. Yuuri skated by a pair of people that caught his eye. He caught a glimpse of a very pretty woman in custom pink skates chatting with Mila by the side of the rink. From the looks of it, she seemed like a professional skater, but he had never seen her during competitions. 

Before Yuuri could ponder about it, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout.

“Hey, Katsudon! Why the hell aren’t you actually practicing?” Yuuri turned around to see Yuri snarling at him. “First you disappear for days and now you have become a lazy amateur!”

“Hi Yurio!” Yuuri smiled, cheering up significantly at the site of his cute companion. “I just saw you the other day though? Oh, right now I just got here so I am warming up. But Viktor won’t let me do anything to rigorous even though I told him I was fine.”

“Wait Pig, were you injured or something?” Yuri eyed him suspiciously. His voice dropped its original harsh tone, instead carrying genuine concern. “Are you … you know…okay?”

Yuuri eyes widened at the display of affection. Although, the Russian teenager started to warm up to him more and more, it was still rare to see him surrender his cold-hearted facade. Yuuri was really touched. He hastily wiped away the tears forming in his eyes.

Now Yurio was really worried. The whole week he hardly saw Katsudon and now he wasn't allowed to skate. Well, actually skate. Plus, he was crying. Yurio knew Katsudon cried pretty easily but still, that was usually when he and Viktor were in an argument or when he was being stupid, stressing himself out over nothing. Maybe the pig was really sick...

Yuuri sniffed let out a soft laugh. “Thank you for worrying Yurio. But I am ok. I can practice with you a little if you want. So long as Viktor doesn’t find out.”

Yuri looked at him skeptically. Was the pig stupid? Viktor was literally in the same building. He would definitely find out. But if the pig said he was okay then there shouldn’t be a problem... 

“Fine, go over my step sequence with me.”

As much as Yuri hated to admit it, he loved skating with Yuuri. The Asian man was talented, and his step sequences carried a grace that no one else had. Having Yuuri help him with his footwork was something he tried to take advantage off every chance he could get. Similarly, Yuuri loved to skate with Yurio. Perhaps due to the lack of friends Yuuri had as a child, the time spent skating with the few friends he had was always deeply treasured. 

The two moved past the footwork to spins and the occasional jump, although Yuuri made sure not to go past a double. In the middle of the step sequence, the two felt a foreign presence join them, as another pair of skates slowed to a stop behind them. Yuuri turned to see the pretty woman in pink skates who was talking to Mila earlier stop in front of them. Now up close, he saw that she looked like a model. She was around Yuuri’s height with a slim yet curvy figure. Her light brown hair, secured in a ponytail, was long and wavy. The woman greeted them with a flashing smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes.

 

“Oy, what are you doing here, Vasilisa. I thought you were training in Moscow with Boris.” Yuri spit out. Yuuri was shocked at the genuine venom in the younger boy’s tone.

“Hello Yuri! It has been a while.” Vasilisa replied with a forced smile, ignoring his question. “Oh, and you must be Yuuri. It is a pleasure meeting you.”

“Yes, it is very nice meeting you, Vasilisa-san.” Yuuri replied extending his hand. When she didn’t make any move to shake his hand, Yuuri blushed and awkwardly reached up to brush his bangs out of his eyes. He wondered if Russians didn’t normally shake hands. He was certain he shook hands with other people at the rink, but he was also hugged a lot instead by Mila and Georgi. Maybe that was the custom. He needed to double check with Viktor.

“It's Vasilisa. Vah-see-Lee-sah.” She said slowly, drawing out the syllables as if teaching a young child. Yurio scoffed at the woman’s misunderstanding and haughty response. 

“Ah yes, of course. Sorry, Vasilisa.” Yuuri blushed a little redder, too humble to correct her mistake. “I guess this is pretty silly of me to ask, but are you a figure skater? You seem to know Yurio pretty well.”

“Yurio? Oh, you must mean Yuri here.” Vasilisa waved her hand dismissively. “Yes, I am a pair figure skater. But I have been thinking about taking a break, maybe moving to St. Petersburg. I have known Viktor for quite a while, so I wanted to drop by and say hi. I was so surprised when Mila pointed out that you were the one who stole Viktor.”

“Oh, um… I wouldn’t say ‘stole’. I mean I still can’t believe that we are married. I am really lucky to have Viktor by my side, after all.” Yuuri blushed at his confession and smiled sheepishly. Yurio rolled his eyes at the Asian man’s loving remark.

“Hmm. I would think so. I never thought Viktor would take on something so… different.” Vasilisa continued on, a smile still plastered on her face.

Yurio frowned at the remark, hair bristling at the masked hostility. As usual, Yuuri was too slow and timid to do anything other than take the insult. 

“Hey, Vasilisa. What does that mean? Are you still whining because Viktor fucking dumped you years ago?”

Yuuri looked at Yurio, alarmed at the statement. He knew Viktor was known to be a player and had quite a few relationships before, but he never met one of his exes in person. He could see why Viktor would date her though. She was gorgeous and carried herself with pride. The two of them could both command attention and capture admirers. Coupled together, they were like King and Queen.

Vasilisa eyes narrowed at Yuri’s accusation. “Huh, I guess you are as foul-mouthed as ever. What are you, sixteen, seventeen? You still act like a five-year-old brat who got their favorite toy snatched away.”

“So, what you hag. At least, I am not the one still…”

“Yurio!” Yuuri reprimanded. “Don’t be so rude. You know that some people take your words seriously. Vasilisa might feel insulted.” He turned to Vasilisa, bowing in her direction. “I am so sorry. Forgive him, Yurio sometimes comes across harsher than he actually is. Um… I don’t know what you and Viktor had in the past, but I hope we can get to know each other better.”

“Hmph. It’s fine.” Her eyes grew colder, sending a frosty look as Yuuri straightened up to meet her eye level. 

Yuuri paled. The practice session and the sudden commotion started to tire him. Unease stirred in his stomach and he sensed another wave of nausea coming his way. He needed to leave before he threw up on the ice. That would only make this tense situation worse. 

“Thank you for understanding. Um… I am sorry, but it is about time that Viktor finished his meeting. We were going to eat lunch soon. Yurio do you want to come with us?” Yuuri beckoned at Yuri to join him. He turned to face Vasilisa once more, returning her stern frown with an awkward grin. “Uh... well, once again, it was nice to meet you. I hope to see you again.”

He gave a reassuring smile in reply to Yuri’s concerned scowl and proceeded to follow the young boy to the other side of the rink. As he passed Vasilisa, he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Yuuri had a moment to register a brief flash of pink and silver, before he felt the oh so familiar feeling of gravity pulling at his body. Yuuri felt panic rush through his body and let out a scream. He was barely able to wrap his arms around his stomach before he fell face first into the ice.

Yurio heard Yuuri scream and whirled around just to see the Asian man smack his head on the ice. He noticed Vasilisa standing in her pink skates behind Yuuri’s fallen figure in the corner of his eye. The teenager skated quickly over to Yuuri’s side. He shook Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“Hey Katsudon. Why the hell would you let yourself eat a faceful of ice? What happened?” Yuuri groaned in response. Yurio sent a piercing look at the woman who had backed away quickly.

 

“Yuuri!”

Everyone turned to see Viktor rapidly skating over. The older man fell to his knees, gently turning Yuuri over onto his back. He scooped up the Asian man onto his lap, one arm supporting his back, letting him rest his head on his chest, the other cradling his face.

“Yuuri, my love, are you okay? What were you doing?! What happened? I told you not to do anything risky. I should have never let you out of my sight. Does it hurt? Please tell me you are okay.” Viktor hastily scanned Yuuri’s body, wiping away the crumbs of ice and small streaks of blood from Yuuri’s cheeks.

“Mmhmm fine, Viktor,” Yuuri breathed out, gazing into the frantic blue eyes tiredly. “I was able to cover my stomach. It was only a small fall.”

Georgi and Mila had heard the commotion and quickly followed Viktor to the scene. Yakov lingered towards the back of the group. All four Russian’s looked on in a mixture of worry and confusion. They have never seen Viktor so anxious and overprotective before. In fact, Yuuri has been known for flubbing jumps. A small fall to the ice should be nothing to worry about.

“How are you feeling, solnyshko?” Viktor asked for the tenth time. 

Yuuri groaned again. “Oh… ugh… I feel sick. Sorry,” Yuuri muttered, before sitting up straight and throwing up on the ice in front of all the spectators. 

Mila gasped in surprise, Georgi swooned at the site, and both Yuri and Vasilisa recoiled away from the mess.

Yuuri fell back in Viktor’s arms, mumbling apologies. He was too tired at the moment to feel the weight of embarrassment. Viktor pressed a kiss to the smaller man’s forehead, hand caressing his face in efforts to soothe him. 

The sweet moment between the two broke, when Viktor finally lifted his eyes away from his husband’s pained face to the group of skaters. The loving look on his face morphed into a cold piercing stare.

“What happened?” He demanded. “Tell me.”

“That bitch was the one who fucking tripped him! I saw her!” Yurio yelled, forgetting his confusion as he pointed to Vasilisa. She had furrowed her eyebrows in shock at the site of the couple on the ground, now looking even more angry at the accusation.

Viktor snapped his head to look at her. “Are you the one who hurt Yuuri?” He asked, his voice scaringly calm, unfeeling. “I don’t know why the hell you came here and I don’t care. I don’t want to see you here again. And you better not show up in front of Yuuri. If you…”

“Viktor.” Yuuri interrupted, patting his husband’s face softly. “I am fine, just a little under the weather. Yurio might have seen wrong. I probably just tripped by myself or it was an accident.” It was definitely not an accident. Yuuri knew that the woman had purposely tripped him, but right now was not the time to be making a scene. “Viktor can you apologize?”

“But you were…”

“Viktor. I am okay. See? Both of us are fine.” Yuuri smiled gently, rubbing his stomach. The couple were so deep in their own world that they did not notice the bulging eyes of their spectators and shocked glances. ‘Both?'

Viktor locked eyes with Yuuri, cold blue staring into warm brown. A few seconds passed, and Viktor sighed. He turned to Vasilisa, his professional facade plastered on his face. “For my precious Yuuri, I apologize. I hope you can accept my apology.”

“Fine, I do. I cannot believe you would accuse me of …” Viktor’s piercing glare cut her off. She paused, opened then closed her mouth. “I have to leave. I hope you feel better.” She spit out. Vasilisa gave one last disgusted look at the two, huffing with disbelief, before she skated off to the side and exited the rink.

When she left, Viktor turned his attention back to his husband still cradled in his arms. “Let’s get you off the ice.” 

Before he could protest, Viktor picked up the Asian man off the ice. Yuuri yelped in surprise, clutching his fists near his chest. He instinctively leaned closer into Viktor’s touch, burrowing his face into the taller man’s shoulder. Viktor skated off to the side of the rink with the rest of the group following. He lowered himself onto the bench, still cradling Yuuri like he did on the ice. Viktor was still concerned that his husband might have gotten too cold. 

“Yuuri. I was so worried. I still am. Please, next time you skate, I have to be with you.” Victor pleaded as he wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller man. 

Yuuri frowned at his husband’s overprotective concern. Yuuri wasn't the only one upset. The other skaters had reached the peak of their curiosity. They wanted some answers. 

“What the hell is wrong with both of you?” Yuri shouted. “Katsudon is in his fucking twenties. He can take care of himself.” 

“Yuuri are you okay?” Georgi quietly asked in between Yuri’s outburst. “You threw up on the ice…”

“Ya. Viktor, I never pegged you to be the overprotective type.” Mila chimed in. 

“What the fuck is going on between you two?” Yuri continued in frustration. “This last week you guys have been acting suspiciously. Stop with the confusing shit. We want some answers.” The rest of the Russian team nodded in agreement. 

Yuuri and Viktor looked at each other, exchanging a silent conversation. Yuuri sighed and shrugged, signaling the end of the discussion. Viktor looked up at the crowd, a burning excitement stirring behind his azure eyes. He brought Yuuri up into a sitting position so the smaller man could relax on his chest, wrapping his arms around his middle.

“Well this is not how we wanted to tell you guys,” Yuuri said in defeat. “But…”

“Yuuri is pregnant! We are having a baby!” Viktor shouted, no longer able to contain his excitement. 

Yuuri smiled sheepishly at the confession, while Viktor giggled happily, pressing kisses on the side of Yuuri’s face before leaning his cheek against his husband’s head. Viktor rocked them side to side in excitement as the rest of the group looked on in a mixture of awe and disgust. In front of their eyes the couple literally melted with love, exchanging warm gooey looks and fits of giggles. 

A moment of silence passed. Then the rink erupted in sound. 

“EEEEHHHHHHH!!!”

“Well… um…congratulations you guys!” Mila said. “Yuuri how far along are you?” 

“Oh, a little over five weeks now…”

“What a beautiful creation this is.” Georgi puffed with excitement. “Oh Viktor, I always assumed I would be first. But fate has its favorites, I suppose. I am so happy that you guys have reached the pinnacle of joy that love…”

“Ah. That's good. Thank you, Georgi.” 

“Wait! Can the pig still skate this season?”

“Um…Yurio. You know it's kind of hard to skate when you’re pregnant. I mean you saw what happened today.” Yuuri patiently explained. 

“Viktor… a father?” Yakov muttered in disbelief. A tinge of horror highlighted his expression as he registered the implications of the news. 

“Congratulations Yakov! You are going to be a grandpa!” 

\------

Yuuri walked home in late afternoon under the twittering trees, hand in hand with Viktor. He cheerfully chatted with his husband, still basking in the afterglow of the hasty celebration hosted by the other Russian skaters in honor of the new member in the family. There were jokes, especially sexual innuendos, thrown around, hysterical laughing and quite a bit of crying. Yuri had cussed out Viktor for knocking up Yuuri and Yakov was equally upset that his student’s sexual endeavors were the reason he was retiring. But in the end, everyone supported the happy couple and was ecstatic for the baby to come. 

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, who was humming a sweet song, protectively draping a shoulder around the younger man. 

They say spring is the season of change. Love is in the air and birth of life everywhere. 

But Yuuri thought that perhaps, spring is more of the season of continuity. Love is burrowed deep in the heart and life blossoms from its very roots, withstanding year after year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "little drama" begins!
> 
> I have not planned out everything yet, but that is not the last you will see of Vasilisa! The story is not too angsty, but I will continue to spice things up in the next chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	3. I Want What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, someone hit on Yuuri, you say?”

Viktor liked to think he had good taste. Hell, he knew he had good taste. Maybe his sense was a bit luxurious, but Viktor appreciated fine quality and unique flair.

Viktor’s style was impeccable after all. His high-end designer clothes screamed elegance and finesse. His apartment was sleek and modern but still homey. And, Viktor knew how to appreciate good food; not the hyped-up trends or over the top fancy restaurants. Viktor went for authenticity, the best of the best. So, if his purchases fell a little on the pricey side, who could blame him? 

But what Viktor prided himself most with was his taste in husbands. Because Yuuri, oh, well Yuuri was _fine_. He was a literal deity walking on earth; soft features and a sweet personality blended with strong spices and everything else nice. His Yuuri was gorgeous inside and out, and Viktor never passed a day without thanking the gods this man fell into his arms. 

So yes, Viktor had impeccable judgment. However, every virtue came with a disadvantage. Because having good taste _also_ meant others would want the things you have. Husbands included. 

\----

This time it wasn't the alarm clock that woke Yuuri. The lazy weekend stupor finally lifted when Yuuri felt warm licks and nuzzles on his face. He opened his eyes to a hazy image of a fluffy brown poodle grinning down at him with drool dripping onto the bed sheets. Yuuri couldn't help but smile at the fluffy creature who had snuggled his way under the covers to catch some morning cuddles. 

Makkachin wasn't the only one who wanted his daily dose of morning time with Yuuri. Shortly after, Viktor pranced into the room, balancing a steaming tray in his hands. The silver-haired man swiftly placed the tray on the nightstand and dove onto the bed, catching Yuuri in a bear hug. 

“Yuuri! My sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up! I was getting bored waiting.”

“Ha-ha. Yes, my Prince Charming woke me up with a kiss.” Yuuri crooned, reaching past Viktor to rub the poodle’s head fondly. “Oh Makkachin, you are so dashing!” 

Makkachin barked in affirmation, proceeding to lavish kisses on the Asian man’s face much to his husband’s displeasure. 

“Yuuuri!” Viktor whined. “So, mean! You only have eyes for my dog.” 

“You mean _my_ dog.” Yuuri retorted, finally pressing a kiss to Viktor’s cheek. Makkachin barked. Viktor narrowed his eyes at the dog and gestured his head to the door. After years of practice, Makkachin finally started to understand the cue. The giant puppy jumped off the bed immediately and went barreling out of the room. 

Viktor turned back to his fiancé, wrapping him into a tighter octopus hug. “ _Our_ dog.” Viktor corrected, leaning in to capture his fiancé’s lips. 

Yuuri sighed happily into the kiss as Viktor disentangled one of his hands to cup his face. When they broke apart, Yuuri leaned into Viktor’s touch, giving his fiancé a dreamy smile. 

“Hmmm, good morning Viktor.”

“Good morning, _solnyshko_ .” Viktor hummed happily. “How is our baby treating you?”

“Oh, the baby’s finally giving me a break this morning. I haven’t felt this good in a while. Although, I will probably start feeling the nausea soon.” Yuuri sighed. He rubbed his stomachs ruefully. “But I will be sure to come in the afternoon to help with your session with Yurio.”

Viktor frowned. “Yuuri, you are not skating. I am sorry, _lyubov moya_ , but after the scare yesterday, I would really rather you take a break.” Yuuri pursed his lips, eyebrows furrowing at the remark. 

“...Fine.” Yuuri conceded. The meeting with Vasilisa and the fall that ensued was clearly bothering Viktor. He didn't want to worry his husband too much. “I will only watch. Just for today.” 

Viktor sighed. After years of living with Yuuri, he knew not to push the subject. Anymore and his husband would be recklessly skating on the ice. Seriously, where did that stubbornness come from?

Yuuri pulled away slightly from Viktor’s tight embrace. He gazed at his husband’s striking features, admiring the slight flush spread across the pale skin, silky silver hair falling in the front, and piercing cerulean eyes. Yuuri would never get tired of looking at that face. He hadn’t since he was eleven and he didn’t think he could anytime soon. It was always a wonder that someone as handsome as Viktor ended up with him. 

“You are so beautiful, _lyubov moya_.” Viktor’s silvery voice jolted Yuuri away from his thoughts.

Yuuri sighed happily. He shook his head in denial. Even if Yuuri felt that Viktor’s compliments were over the top, he knew that they were genuine. So, although he may not objectively see himself as beautiful, the sincerity behind Viktor’s eyes made him feel it.

Yuuri reached a hand out to brush away the bangs out of Viktor’s eyes, cupping his face in a silent ‘thank you’. Viktor grinned and returned the affectionate gesture, gently rubbing circles on Yuuri’s cheek with his thumb. Yuuri couldn't resist, unable to stop the sweet smile from lighting up his face. Oh, sometimes it scared him how much in love he was with this man. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri whispered. 

“Yes, _solnyshko_?”

“Um…” Yuuri bit his bottom lip in embarrassment. His face started to blush a dark red. “Is cuddling all we are going to do this morning?”

Viktor’s eyes opened in surprise. Then a switch inside Viktor flipped. His eyes glinted in hunger and a sly grin spread across his face. Viktor quickly rolled over on top of Yuuri, caging the smaller man in. He pulled the blankets over the both of them in one motion then moved to kiss his husband deeply. Yuuri happily complied as he melted into Viktor’s hold. The two finally broke off when they needed to come up for air, blushing and breathless. 

“Hmmm. I can think of a few more things…”

\----

There is a fine line between confidence and cockiness. For Brock that line didn't exist. 

Brian Rolock, therefore self-dubbed Brock, was a rising American hockey star. Brock could not remember a time when he wasn't claiming the spotlight. He was talented, strong, and carried a charisma that charmed both men and women alike. When Brock joined the Detroit Red Wings a couple of years ago, his popularity skyrocketed. He became a sensation, the “King of the Ice”. Of course, the fame did nothing to soften his ego. 

Brock had arrived in St. Petersburg last week. The Detroit Red Wings were on an international tour; their base centered at St. Petersburg, Russia. Brock had missed practice the last couple of days due to press interviews and model shoots. But, alas, that was the life of a superstar. The public just couldn't get enough of the ‘King’. Brock understood. 

As it turns out this coincidental schedule conflict was also the reason Brock was currently dealing with an internal crisis. 

Internal crises for Brock were rare. Almost non-existent. But even Brock would become a gaping mess if an angel appeared before him. And that was what happened. A black-haired bespectacled beauty was sitting on the bleachers just a few feet away from him. 

Brock was smitten. 

… 

Yuuri arrived at the rink late in the afternoon, a couple hours after Viktor had left the house. When he got to the doors of the skating rink, he was surprisingly greeted by his husband with a fleeting kiss and a hasty goodbye. Viktor had forgotten a meeting with his sponsors and lawyers scheduled that afternoon and had just received an angry reminder from Yakov. The Russian legend ran out of the rink, leaving the two Yuri’s alone. 

Yuuri sat on the bleachers, clutching a book in his lap, as he quietly studied Yuri’s skating. He found it soothing, listening to the echoed sounds of skates clash on the ice while watching Yuri's form move freely on the ice. The arena was almost completely empty since some hockey team had booked the entire rink for the rest of the night. So, when a tall brawny American approached him, Yuuri looked up in confusion. 

“Um… I think that there is still half an hour until the rink is handed over to the hockey team. Can I help you?”

Oh wow. Now up close, Brock marveled at the Asian man’s smooth curvy features. He ogled at the man’s black feathery hair and warm reddish-brown eyes. Even his voice was cute. He spoke softly, rounding out his words in an adorable accent. 

“Hey. I am Brian Rolock. But they call me Brock. What’s your name?”

“Oh… it’s Yuuri. Um… it’s nice to meet you, Brock?” 

“Yuuri, that’s a nice name. Is that Japanese?”

“Yes. Um… Brock is a nice name too.”

“Thanks. I am actually from America. I play for the Detroit Red Hawks. A few of us have been selected for an international tour.” Brock grinned proudly, hoping to have captured Yuuri’s interest. “I don't think I have seen you around.”

“Hmmm.” Yuuri side glanced at Yurio, who just landed a quad salchow. Even though he had gotten more confident over the years, Yuuri was still not comfortable with small talk when he was alone. “I haven't been able to come a lot this week. I came yesterday though.”

“Oh, so we just missed each other then. Last week I was held up by a couple photoshoots with Gucci. Well, since I am new here, do you mind showing me around? We can get to know each other better over dinner. It will be my treat.” Brock threw in his killer wink. 

Yuuri wasn't even listening much less looking at Brock at this point. He watched Yurio hit the ice after attempting a quad flip, letting out an absentminded “Uh huh.” 

Brock mentally and physically fist pumped. 

“Great! So, when…”

Suddenly Yuuri was gone. Brock turned in confusion as he saw the man walk swiftly to the ice towards a small blonde boy out on the ice. Was he a friend? The hockey player quickly followed. 

“Yurio!” Yuuri called out and the young blonde approached the side of the rink. “That’s enough for today. You don't want to overwork your body at this point.” 

“Shut up, Katsudon.” Yuri panted. His eyes seethed in frustration, but he leaned against the wall and slid his skate guards on. 

“Yurio, you still need to keep up with your stamina training. Not just on the ice but also…” 

“Yuuri!” The hockey player sauntered up to the two skaters. “You ran off so quickly. Who is this?” The bigger man asked, pointing a finger at the scowling Russian. 

“Oh, this is Yurio. He is my friend.” Yuuri said. Yurio eyes immediately softened at the statement. “Yurio, this is…um...Brock?” 

Yurio snorted. What kind of name was Brock? Plus, judging by the jersey, he was wearing, he was hockey player. The guy literally screamed masculine cockiness. Great...

Brock narrowed his eyes at the Russian boy. This blonde was ruining the mood. 

“So Yuuri,” Brock continued, flashing his signature grin. “What time would be best to meet up for dinner?” 

“...Dinner?” 

“Ya. I was thinking about going somewhere classy. A friend recommended this nice Italian place. It's formal, candle-lit. Don't worry about the price though. Like I said, it will be my treat.” 

“Um… sorry, I….” 

Yuuri looked at Yurio pleadingly. Yurio rolled his eyes. How oblivious did the pig have to be in order to get himself into this position? Although, if he thought about it, it was actually fucking hilarious. Yurio couldn't wait to see Viktor’s reaction when he found out. 

“Sorry. But he can't.” Yuri stated flatly. 

Brock glared at the Russian blonde. “Excuse me, but I wasn't talking to you. I am pretty sure that Yuuri can make his own plans without his _friend’s_ help.”

“Ya, and I am pretty sure the old man won't be happy that the pig’s cheating on him.” Yuri scoffed. 

“Yurio. I am not cheating!” Yuuri sputtered waving his arms frantically. 

“Who’s the ‘old man’?” 

“His stupid husband, duh. What you didn't know?” Yuri preened, grinning wickedly.

Brock snapped his head and stared at Yuuri dumbfounded. Yuuri’s phone started to ring. “Hello, Vitya? Oh… yes, we are just finishing up. Ya, we will be coming right over. See you soon. Yes, _watashi mo anata o aishitemasu_. Bye.” 

“Yurio, come on get changed. We have to go.” Yuuri said ushering the grumbling teen towards the door. He looked over his shoulder at Brock, flashing the hockey player a polite smile. “It was nice meeting you, Brock. Maybe I will see you around?” 

And just like that, his angel was gone.

Brock’s teammates found the hockey player slumped over in the locker room, shaking his head, depressed. 

“Married… _married_?” 

\-----

Brock didn't give in. After a grueling practice session, a couple of beers, and a quiet walk back his apartment, he decided that he could not give up on Yuuri. 

Yuuri was gorgeous. His shy smile, curvy body, and the cute way he scuffled around... Brock just could not shake those images from his mind. Plus, rejection didn’t sit well with Brock. He wanted Yuuri to become his. And when Brock wanted something, he usually got it. 

Hell, it didn't matter if Yuuri was married. That angry blonde dude had said his husband was old. Yuuri probably wasn’t even really into the husband; he wasn’t even wearing a ring. (On his left hand.) There was no way Brock could let Yuuri be chained down to a graying old man. 

\-----

_“So, someone hit on Yuuri, you say?”_

Yuri was scared. This was not the reaction he expected.

It wasn’t even Yuri who brought the topic up that night. The three of them were eating the chicken kiev that Viktor had bought. It was a very domestic setting, Viktor and Yuuri holding hands under the table, much to Yuri’s discomfort, while all of them discussed the new theme for Yuri’s program. 

“By the way, _solnyshko_ , how did our Yurio do during practice. He didn’t try to attempt any quad flips like I instructed him not to, did he?”

“Oh…” Yuuri faltered. He side-glanced at Yurio. “Nope. He made sure not to go overboard.” 

Yuuri awkwardly shuffled in his chair, but he gave a knowing smile to Yuri. Yuri blushed at the kind gesture. Yuuri would scold him individually, but usually never threw him under the bus. 

“Oh, did you know a hockey team from Detroit is using the rink?” Yuuri asked, trying to change the subject. 

“Really? I didn’t know you were interested in ice hockey, _zoloste_.”

“No, but one of the players came to talk to me.”

“More like came on to you.” Yuri snorted.

“What! Yurio… he was just being nice.” Yuuri sputtered. “There is no reason why he would do that...”

“Hah, beats me why. But he was totally hitting on you. It was disgusting. He was even gonna drag you to dinner if it wasn’t for me…” Yuri trailed off, remembering Viktor was sitting right in front of him. Shit…

Yuri eyed the silver-haired man cautiously. He waited for the flurry of whining and dramatic pleas. Viktor hummed, placing a finger to his lips in contemplation. He was smiling, almost indifferently. 

“So, someone hit on Yuuri, you say?” 

“Viktor!” Yuuri yelped. “No one hit on me! Brock was just trying to be nice to me.” 

A coldness frosted over Viktor’s eyes. Yuuri was oblivious to his husband’s demeanor, but Yurio shivered at the predatory expression. 

“Well, Yuuri, he sounds like an interesting person. We should invite him for dinner sometime! I would love to meet him...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Viktor and Brock actually meet? Stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> _Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu_ – I love you too
> 
> By the way, I want to thank all the people who gave kudos and left comments! Feel free to leave any suggestions below. Hope you enjoy!


	4. Dethrone the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock shows up again. This time, Viktor has a plan. Well, sort of.

“Yuuri, darling, are you okay?”

Yuuri leaned over the toilet, moaning in pain. He felt sick… so sick. His ears were ringing and his nose stung. Tears started dripping from the rising discomfort pitted in his stomach. The pressure rose to his chest and he violently jerked closer, hurling into the toilet. When the gagging finally subsided, Yuuri rested his head against the seat, panting in exhaustion. Morning sickness would be the death of him.

Viktor leaned over Yuuri in concern, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

“Feeling any better?”

Yuuri took a few more minutes to start to breathe normally, his raw throat aching with each gasp. He slumped back against Viktor’s chest and nodded weakly.

“Okay, _solnyshko_. Let’s get you back in bed.”

Viktor carefully scooped Yuuri off the floor and carried him back onto their king-sized bed. He held a glass of water against his lips, coaxing Yuuri to swallow some water in order to soothe his sore throat. Yuuri managed a couple sips before turning his head when he started to feel queasy again. Viktor placed the cup on the night stand and lowered Yuuri down onto the mattress. Yuuri sighed tiredly as his body relaxed into the plush cushion. Viktor brought the blankets up to Yuuri’s chin, gently tucking his husband in before sitting down beside him.

“Shhh… try to get some sleep, _lyubov moya_ ,” Viktor hushed. He reached over and brushed the dark hair out of Yuuri’s eyes.

“Stay with me?” Yuuri breathed out.

“Of course, my love.”

Viktor pressed a warm hand on top of Yuuri’s middle, gently alternating between rubbing and patting his stomach. He softly hummed the melody of the Japanese lullaby that Yuuri had taught him a few days ago. Yuuri closed eyes, exhaling peacefully. The low soothing notes echoed in the spacious room and soon he drifted off to sleep.

Viktor continued his movements for hours, tenderly stroking and singing to his husband until the moment Yuuri opened his eyes again.  


Viktor chuckled at the sight of his drowsy husband clumsy rubbing at his eyes. “Now, how are you feeling, love.”

“Hmmm… much better.” Yuuri murmured, smiling up at Viktor. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, _lyubov moya_.” Viktor smiled back. He leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to Yuuri’s lips.

“Since you are feeling better, do you want to go out for a bit? I called Yurio and Yakov and told them that I wouldn’t be coming in today.”

Yuuri nodded. A walk would be nice.

\------

Brock missed the goal for the third time. It wasn’t even a close shot. He had swung at the puck and the black disk flew way past the goal and got tangled up in the net. Brock shouted out an apology to his coach after receiving a loud berating in front of the other players. He slammed his stick down on the ice in frustration.

Today was not his day.

Honestly, part of the reason lied with Yuuri. His crush on the black-haired beauty was instant and unrelenting. Yuuri’s angelic smile, soft-spoken voice, sexy figure… it was torturous. Brock waited the whole week, anxious to meet up with Yuuri. He was confident if he could just talk with Yuuri alone, he would be able to showcase his charm and sweep the Asian man off his feet. Brock would prove to Yuuri that he was better than that old husband of his. What was his name…ah... ‘Vitya’.

Brock asked around the rink, but he didn’t hear much about a ‘Vitya’, granted that there was no last name to go off of and Brock didn’t speak Russian. Still, the husband was probably a nobody. There was no way he would stand a chance against the ‘King of the Ice’. So long as there were no distractions, like that annoying Russian kid, Brock was sure that Yuuri would become his.

The problem was that distractions present or not, Brock hadn’t seen Yuuri. In fact, he hadn't able to catch a glimpse of Yuuri for the past week and a half. Brock had been away to a few games out of the city, and unfortunately, all the training sessions that week were scheduled at night. Still, he went to practice every day, hoping to see Yuuri sitting on the bleachers, and every day, he walked home disappointed.

Shortly after Brock’s terrible miss, the coach called the team in for a huddle. With the captain obviously not focused, the coach ended up calling practice off early, telling the players to go and finally take a break. 

Brock and his friends decided to tour the city. They walked across the Tuchkov bridge, taking the time to hit on some Russian girls and enjoy the sights. Later, they winded up at a pub for some lunch and some drinks. 

After Brock downed a couple beers and chowed down on some not-half bad Russian food, he felt himself start to relax and settle back into his groove. Brock saw how the people eyed him the moment he walked in the bar, whispering praises in awe behind his back. And just like it should be, he was once again the center of attention. Brock let go of his worries. His chance to snatch Yuuri would come. It was just a matter of time.

\----

Turns out it wasn’t just a matter of time. It was a matter of minutes.  
Brock walked out of the bar with his friends. He took a couple of steps out under the warming sunlight, turning around to laugh at whatever innuendo his teammate yelled out. That’s when he laid eyes on him.

Yuuri was sitting at a table in a small shaded courtyard near a coffee store, looking towards the Neva river. And, oh, he was just as cute as Brock remembered. Maybe more. His cheeks were tinged pink, black hair hung over his forehead, and large blue-framed glasses rested on his nose. The Asian man looked even smaller, all bundled up in a tacky beige coat. Huh. If it was up to him, Brock wouldn’t let Yuuri wear such cheap looking clothes. All the more reason Yuuri should be with Brock.

Confidence pounded through his blood. Obviously, Fate was on his side; like always. Brock turned over to his friends.

“Hey guys, I gotta go. My future boyfriend is here.” Brock gestured to Yuuri, before sauntering off. He grinned at the hoots and cheers from the other hockey players and the whines that came from a few of the girls. Brock ran a hand through his dark hair and placed a hand on the edge of the table.

“Hey, long time no see.”

Yuuri lifted his head in surprise. His eyes widened as he gazed hesitantly at the towering figure in front of him, clutching his phone tighter in his grasp.

“Oh... Brock. Hi, it’s been a while. How are you?”

“I am good. Sad that I wasn’t able to see you all this time.” Brock sat down next to Yuuri, flashing him a look that usually had girls clutching at their hearts. “But now that you are here, I feel a little better.”

Yuuri stared at him blankly.

Hmm… Yuuri was definitely the shy type.

“Oh… haha.” Yuuri awkwardly shuffled in his seat. “Um… how do you like it here? St. Petersburg, I mean. It’s a pretty big change huh?”

“Actually, it is not that bad. The food here isn’t really my thing. But, I travel a lot. It comes with being a professional athlete, you know.” Brock sighed. He was pleased when he saw Yuuri give a sympathetic nod. “But, you know, it would so great if you showed me around some time. Help me get used to the change.”

“Uh… sure?” Yuuri answered, too nice to say no.

“Great!” Brock grinned with a smidge of arrogance. This was so easy. “Actually, there’s a coffee shop right there. Let me buy you a cup of coffee.”

“Oh, actually it’s okay. I already have coffee.” Brock looked down at Yuuri’s coffee empty hands. _Uh…_

“Oh sorry!” Yuuri exclaimed, noticing the look the hockey player was giving him. “I meant that Viktor is getting some coffee right now.”

“Viktor?”

“My husband.”

“Oh.” _Fuck_.

“My eyesight isn’t that good, but you can see him in line. He is right next to the register.” Yuuri continued, pointing to the coffee store, oblivious to Brock’s state of distress.  


Brock turned, straining his eyes to see the customer at the front of the line. He was only able to see the back of the head. Gray hair. So, the husband really was old. Brock’s confidence surged back once again. _This wouldn’t be a problem_.

Brock turned back to Yuuri. He pushed on with the conversation, gloating about the last couple of hockey matches he won. Yuuri smiled politely throughout the entirety of his boasting. In the middle of his description of a particularly difficult goal he made, he saw Yuuri’s eyes light up.

“Yuuri.” A deep silvery voice purred behind Brock. “I got your coffee.”

Brock whipped around to study the approaching figure. His jaw dropped. The man in front of him… that couldn’t be Viktor.

“Vitya!” Yuuri exclaimed happily.

Brock went into full panic mode.

The man walking up to them was, to say the least, very attractive. (Not that Brock was trying to convince himself otherwise.) He was broad shouldered, tall, and lean. The man looked almost other worldly, with actual silver hair that draped over half of his well-sculpted features, hiding one of his shocking blue eyes. That blonde Russian brat had better get his eyes checked because this guy was definitely not old. And obviously, he wasn’t poor either, because he was draped in a Burberry coat and sporting D&G sunglasses. He looked like he walked straight out of a Vogue front page cover. Wait… he _was_ that guy on the Vogue cover.  


Viktor approached the two, flashing a real heart stopping smile. He strolled over to Yuuri’s other side, handing him a small cup of coffee, before taking a sip of his own drink while eyeing Brock pointedly.

“Yuuri, who is this? Have we met before?”

“Oh, this is Brock. I told you about him the other day.” Yuuri answered, before continuing to adorably blow away at his hot coffee.

“Hmm… Brock? It doesn’t ring a bell.”

“Viktor… Did you forget already? He is the hockey player from Detroit. They are borrowing the rink right now.”

“Oh! You are _that_ hockey player. The American. I heard a lot about you from Yuri!” Viktor studied Brock, eyes raking over his figure. Viktor gave him shark-like grin and his eyes flashed devilishly.

“I think, a dinner invite is in order here.”

\-----

“Damn, they’re late.”

Yuri sprawled on the couch, staring up at the ceiling as he let the hand holding his phone flop down. He had been here for an hour. Waiting.

Viktor had texted him and Yakov earlier in the morning saying that he would be taking the day off because Yuuri was sick. He also invited Yuri over for dinner in order to make up not being there to help him with his long program. Yuri grudgingly accepted the invite; he wouldn’t say no to free food, and, not that he would ever say this out loud, he wanted to see Katsudon. Even with Yuuri pregnant, it was still rare that Viktor would go out of his way to miss practice. Yuri wasn’t worried per se… but it wouldn’t hurt check in.

But right now, Yuri was bored. He couldn’t find the game console, and Yuuri would guilt him with those saddened eyes if he ate before dinner. He had spent the last hour reviewing other skaters’ past performances, and if he had to watch JJ land another quad, he would actually die from his eyes self-combusting.

“Where are your owners?” Yuri complained, turning onto his side to pat the drooling dog. Makkachin whined in response, tilting his head to show off his adorable confused puppy eyes. “Huh… you don’t know either. What the hell. They were the ones who invited me. What is taking them so long?”

Right on cue, Makkachin’s ears shot up and the dog twisted to face the door. He sat on his haunches and wagged his tail eagerly. The lock clicked and the door swung open.

“Makkachin!” Viktor cooed kneeling down to hug the overzealous dog. “There’s my good boy. Did you watch over the house for us?”

“Where the fuck were you?” Yuri got up and leaned against the couch scowling.

“Yurio… why are you here?” Viktor tilted his head in confusion.

“You fucking invited me to come here!”

“Did I? Oh, well that’s perfect. With four, we can have a dinner party!”

“What? Fou…” Yuri stiffened when he saw the hockey player walk in with Yuuri. _What was he doing here?_

Yuri crossed his arms and glowered as the hockey player trailed after Katsudon into the living room. Brock hesitated when he made eye contact with the smaller blonde before taking the offered seat at the table. Makkachin circled the hockey player, sniffing him cautiously while making a point to drool on his shoes. Only Yuuri was oblivious to the tension in the room, chalking it up to his own lack of social skills. The three Russians (Makkachin included) made it very clear: Brock was in enemy territory.

“Brock, feel free to make yourself comfortable!” Viktor called from across the kitchen. “I will order out some Borscht. It is one of Yurio’s favorites.”  


“Sorry. I have to stick to my meal plan. We are only allowed to have high-quality materials: lean protein and local produce. It’s important that my body maintains its top condition.” Yuri made a face at Brock’s not so subtle reference to his muscular physique.

“That’s fine, I am sure I can cook something else for you,” Yuuri offered, rushing over into the kitchen. “We just went to the farmer’s market the other day.” Yuuri rummaged through the cupboards. He hastily pulled out some spices and vegetables and then grabbed a pot to place on the stove. Yuuri’s efforts were quickly put to a stop when Viktor swiftly snatched the pot out of his hands, silencing Yuuri’s protests by placing a finger against his lips.

“Nope, _solnyshko_ , you have to rest,” Viktor cautioned loudly. He wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist, leaning into his personal space so that Yuuri arched his back into his hold. Viktor’s face lingered just inches away from Yuuri’s; his sharp blue eyes piercing and captivating Yuuri’s absolute attention. “I will handle everything. Can you sit down first and keep Yurio company for me?”

Yuuri blushed bright red but kept his eyes shyly locked onto Viktor’s. “Okay,” he breathed.  


Yuri smirked. Usually, he hated seeing the two flirt with each other, but right now he enjoyed watching the burly hockey player squirm in discomfort. He saw how Brock’s eyes lit up at Yuuri’s offer to cook and how they were immediately doused when he got a front row seat of the stupid couple’s overt display of affection. Now, the hockey player was currently glaring daggers at Viktor. _This was going to be interesting._

Viktor ended up ordering borscht anyway, dismissively waving off all Brock’s rebuffs. “When in Russia, you have to eat authentic Russian food.”

While Viktor made the call, Brock tried to hit up a conversation with Katsudon. Yuri, annoyed by Brock’s persistence, quickly tried shut down the man’s attempts at flirting by shoving his phone into Yuuri’s face, retelling Georgie’s latest attempt romance. The two vied for the Asian man’s attention until Viktor came back.

When the food arrived, Viktor placed the largest serving of piping hot borscht in front of Brock, much to the latter’s displeasure, before he bounded back to his chair. The four of them seated themselves at the dinner table in an interesting arrangement. Viktor and Yuuri scooted their chairs so they were literally squished together side by side, while Brock and Yurio sat at opposite ends of each other, leaving one side of the table chairless. Makkachin hovered next to Yuuri protectively, keeping his large eyes glued on the hockey player. Internally, Yurio applauded the poodle for its acute sixth sense.

“Vukusna!” Yuuri and Viktor exclaimed raising their hands up in unison before enthusiastically digging in.

“Brock feel free to eat as much as want.” Yuuri paused to gesture at the untouched serving in front of the athlete.

Brock took a bite and recoiled from the taste. Yuri smirked smugly at his reaction. (It wasn’t like Yurio secretly added any extra ingredients _especially_ for the jerk hockey player). When Yuuri inquired if Yurio liked the food, Yurio grunted in affirmation, shoving large spoonfuls of the red sauce covered beef into his mouth. Brock cringed at Yuri’s messy eating habits, trying to scoot his chair away from the flying droplets of soup.

“Is the food not to your liking?” Yuuri asked in concern. Brock swallowed nervously, obviously unable to resist those big hazel eyes.

“Ah, no… it is good. Just not that hungry.” He forced down a couple more spoonfuls, grimacing.

“Oh! If you are not hungry, then let’s drink!” Viktor exclaimed, shining his classic heart-shaped smile. He jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Crashing sounds followed and Yuuri looked back in concern while Yurio rolled his eyes. Viktor returned clutching a few bottles of liquor. “Vodka!”

“Actually, I am more of a beer person.”

“What are you, a sissy? Even I can drink a bottle no problem.” Yuri jeered.

Brock narrowed his eyes at the challenge. “Fine, I am down for a couple of shots.”

“Great!” Viktor cheered. Catching Yuuri’s concerned expression, Viktor grabbed the bottle out from Yuri’s hand much to the younger boy’s irritation. “But, nothing for our _koneko-chan_. Not until he grows older...or grows at all.”

“Screw you,” Yuri hissed. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. Yuuri patted the small blonde’s knee sympathetically.

“Looks like it will be just you and me,” Viktor continued, pouring Brock a shot.  
Brock grasped the small glass and gulped it down, wincing at the burn in his throat. Viktor smiled and downed the glass like water.

“So, Brock what do you do?”

“Viktor! I can’t believe you. You forgot again?” Yuuri chided.

“Nah, it’s fine. When you get older, it’s only natural your memory gets worse.” Brock shot back, confidence apparently ignited by the alcohol. Yurio snorted at the comment.

“I usually just make a point to remember things that interest me. But please, remind me.”

“I am a hockey player for the Detroit Red Wings,” Brock furrowed his eyebrows but continued. “I joined as captain a couple of years ago and last year we ranked third in the World Cup.”

“Ah, bronze… That is impressive.”

Brock frowned at the false praise before downing another glass. Yurio grinned devilishly as Viktor observed the hockey player with his aloof media-reserved expression.

“Wow! Congratulations,” Yuuri praised graciously. “That must mean that you are very good?”

“Well, I would hope so,” Brock preened at the compliment. He leaned closer to Yuuri, resting his chin on his hand. Yuri looked on in disgust at the jerk still trying to get it on with Katsudon. _How desperate was this guy?_ “I have a lot of support back in the US. They call me the ‘King of the Ice’.”

“King…” Yuuri repeated back softly. He unconsciously shifted away from the hockey player, pressing himself closer into Viktor’s side.

“That sounds familiar, doesn’t it Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed happily. Yurio burst out laughing, slapping his hand on his knee.

“Did I say something funny?” Brock snapped, glaring at the two Russians. _Yes, something insanely funny._

“Oh no. There is just another ice skater that we know. He likes to call himself the ‘King’. But, I guess we now know which one is the real one,” Viktor replied winking.

“Hah! At least he got bronze. JJ hasn’t even managed to get on the podium since the year Viktor left!” Yuri howled.

“You are an ice skater?” Brock eyed Viktor suspiciously. “The kind that dresses up and dances?” Yuri rolled his eyes. Of course, this idiot never heard of Viktor. Not to mention he treated skating like an ignorant asshole.

“Viktor is amazing!” Yuuri eyes shone in excitement, his fanboy side unleashed. He clasped his hands together in a slightly reserved display of eagerness. “For five consecutive years, he won all the international competitions! He is the most decorated skater in history!”

Brock goggled at the silver-haired man. Viktor simply sipped his drink, shrugging casually at the comments. _‘The most decorated skater in history?!’_

“They even named him something stupid: The Living Legend,” Yuri joined in, relishing in how the hockey player was turning a bit green in the face. “Never mind a king, they called him a literal god.”

“Oh.” Brock sat there with half-assed look plastered on his face. Served him right for trying to make a move on Katsudon, not to mention his lack of respect for figure skating. That ice-hockey douche got what was coming to him.

“Although, I retired this year. I couldn’t skate anymore after… well,” Viktor reached for Yuuri’s hand. He laced their fingers together and the two traded looks of pure devotion. Yuuri leaned his head on Viktor’s shoulder and Viktor nuzzled into Yuuri’s hair.

Yurio gagged. He made a mental note to carry around a bottle of bleach at all times. These two were so disgusting. Katsudon was just a mooning mess, and Viktor had the nerve to display a self-satisfied smirk like he was trying to prove a point. Yuri turned away from the married couple and glanced at the hockey player seated across from him. Brock quickly downed a glass of Vodka, glowering as he furiously tapped at the corner of the table with his finger. He had this weird angry twitch going on, and Yuri swore that he saw a pulsing vein that could rival Yakov’s. Oh… Viktor _was_ trying to prove a point.

“Yuuri, why don’t you have a drink with me. Maybe champagne, since you probably can’t handle Vodka.” Brock hastily poured a glass of champagne, practically shoving it into Katsudon’s face. Did this guy never give up?

“Yuuri can’t,” Viktor replied immediately.

“I think Yuuri can answer for himself. Yuuri, why don’t you have a drink?” Brock persisted.

“Sorry, but I have to pass on the alcohol,” Yuuri replied bashfully.

“I'm sure a little champagne won't hurt. Please?”

“Sorry, I really can't.”

“Why?”

“Um…” Yuuri hesitated. “I am pregnant.”

Brock faltered. “Wait, I think I misheard you.”

“I’m pregnant…” Yuuri repeated quietly, blushing profusely.

“Uh…”

“OH, FOR FUCK’S SAKE, THE PIG GOT KNOCKED UP BY THE OLD MAN. GOT IT?!” Yuri yelled, delivering the final blow. He stole the moment to take a swig of the alcohol in front of him in a silent congratulatory to himself.

Brock’s eyes bugged out as he gawked at the couple, tightly wrapped around each other, lost for words. They always did say pain came delayed after an injury because of the shock, but this guy’s denial system was something else.

Yuuri, unaware of the heartbreak he had caused, placed both hands on his middle, obviously flustered but beaming uncontrollably. Viktor wrapped one arm around the smaller man protectively. With the other hand, Viktor brought another glass up to his lips. Viktor smirked, eyes narrowing coyly at the hockey player.

“Cheers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Hope that wasn't anti-climatic for you guys. 
> 
> Will Brock finally be gone for good...? (Haha prob not.)
> 
> Okay to explain a little, I made Viktor act kind of detached and aloof because that was kind of the impression he gave me in the anime. I think there are moments when he really shows his emotions and times when he is more calculating and elusive. This time he knew what kind of person Brock was and just wanted to shut him down. What better way to do that than show off a little? But, Viktor will definitely show more of his emotions in the later chapters!
> 
> Btw, thanks again to everyone who left kudos and comments. I loved reading all the comments you wrote!
> 
> Enjoy.


	5. Good Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Um… the thing is, I am pregnant.”
> 
> _A little bit of everyone's reaction, the good and the bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> I apologize for taking so long to update this chapter. I was out on a road trip with terrible service. Hopefully, I will be back to updating more frequently. 
> 
> But for now, here is a pretty long one!

“Fatty”

“Pig”

“Chubby”

Those were the words that echoed in Yuuri’s mind when he stared at the mirror. 

He studied his bare torso through the reflection, his hands splayed across his protruding belly as he turned to the side, facing parallel to the glass. Yuuri’s expression deflated. It seemed like just overnight his gut rounded out and his once lean athletic figure became heavy. Yuuri could not help but feel a pang of shame. The taste of yesterday’s very large meal turned bitter at the back of his throat. 

It seemed to Yuuri that one could never really escape from childhood titles. 

\----

“Beautiful”

“Adorable” 

“Sweet”

Those were the words that ran through Viktor’s mind as he stared at Yuuri, utterly captivated, when the latter shuffled into the kitchen. 

Yuuri was, no doubt about it, cute. His Asian features made him look years younger than his age, (a trait that Viktor was thoroughly jealous of) and his plump cheeks so squishable. However, with his bulky glasses and cheap clothes, Yuuri may have looked plain to a stranger’s eye. Yet to Viktor, he was everything. 

Yuuri was an acquired beauty. The more Viktor watched, the more he learned and understood Yuuri’s shy mannerisms and impulsive decisions, the more beautiful Yuuri became in his eyes. It was not simply appearance but rather Yuuri’s entire being, all the imperfections included, that made Viktor fall more and more in love. 

Yuuri ambled quietly into the kitchen. He wore some shapeless gray sweater and sweatpants, much like the outfit he had on when Viktor first came to Hasetsu. These clothes were not unusual for Yuuri, whose closet would have otherwise been filled up with similar baggy attire had Viktor not stepped in to help; however, it was in the middle of summer, and the fleecy outfit was definitely out of place. 

“Good morning Yuuri!” Viktor said, offering a cup of warm water. (Ever since Viktor discovered that it was best to limit caffeine intake during pregnancy, he refused to let Yuuri drink more than a cup of tea a day, opting for warm water instead.)

Yuuri looked down and nodded, grasping hold of the cup before scooting away from Viktor and plopping down into a chair. 

“Isn't it hot to be wearing so much?” Viktor brusquely gestured to Yuuri’s clothes in question.

Yuuri gave a minimal shake of his head, his eyes directed straight at his cup of water. Viktor frowned. He gave a pointed look at his husband, but Yuuri kept his eyes averted, shoulders hunched over as to close himself out. 

Unease pooled in Viktor’s gut at Yuuri’s display of coldness. It was obvious that Yuuri was shutting him out. However, the last night had been full of giggles and cuddles; no action that could have angered his husband came to him. 

Viktor, unable to push his way into the workings of Yuuri’s mind, retreated to patiently waiting, resolved to meet him half-way whenever Yuuri was ready. He leaned back in his chair and continued to scroll through his emails. And so, the awkward silence of the morning stretched on. 

\----

Rationally, Yuuri knew he was being silly perhaps even petty about his sudden weight gain. 

Yuuri had always gained weight easily. It seemed to run in the Katsuki family. His mother was plump and his father, although not chubby, had a stout figure. Mari took more after their father, but like Yuuri and Hiroko, she also carried the similar pudge on her face. Yuuri’s parents did not care much about weight. They were always more than happy to feed him high-calorie meals until his cheeks rounded out adorably. Perhaps his parents even did it on purpose. 

In reality, Yuuri had a rather lithe figure that, except when he gorged on Katsudon servings, could not at all be called fat. Nevertheless, he was at the same time soft and curvy around the edges, and his face was patted round with baby fat. The weight gain came with every off-season, every breakdown and every moment of weakness. 

So, due to his shy and timid nature coupled with his huge appetite, Yuuri was an easy target for bullies and self-depreciation. Over the years, Yuuri accepted those terms as the truth. 

However, with Viktor in his life, Yuuri started to forget the negative implications these titles held. Sure, Takashi, Yurio, and even Viktor called him “Piggy”. After all, Viktor was surprisingly blunt with his words and never hesitant to remind Yuuri of his weight with each approaching season. However, these words were also filled acceptance and care. The teasing was a sign of fondness. 

And, Viktor called him beautiful...

Yuuri shook his head. At the present, he could not help but feel anything but beautiful; he felt heavier with each step and his shirt tighter than the day before. He feared the sting of the words that would fall from Viktor’s lips, the direct comments that only stated the truth, but would hurt nevertheless. He just needed some space.

Yuuri walked through the doors of the ice rink, sweating from the summer heat. He smiled gratefully when he was greeted by the hum of the cooling system, its effects going into work immediately. When Yuuri slid onto the ice, he quickly turned around and skated away from his husband. He soon reached the center of the ice where he twirled around in careless figure eights, half closing his eyes and losing himself into the gliding motions and pivots. 

Had Yuuri opened his eyes or paid more attention to his surroundings, he would have noticed Viktor flailing around awkwardly behind him the moment he had skated off on his own. Yuuri would have seen his husband silently but purposefully engage looks with the other Russian skaters, and he might have felt the sudden weight on his back from the intense stares of Georgie, Mila and even Yurio, who kept their eyes glued to the Asian man even in mid spin or jump. 

Had Yuuri been slightly less dense, he would have realized that this watchful set-up had become a common occurrence, formerly dubbed the Russian support system by his husband. The so called “support system” was put together when it was quickly realized that a pregnant and distracted Yuuri on the ice was not a good combination. Especially, not for Viktor’s heart. And so, the Russian skaters ended up adding multitasking to their already vast set of skills. They became pros in the protective force.

But, alas, Yuuri remained oblivious to it all. He continued to turn on his heel, twisting his body to remain in an effortless loop. He let his thoughts overtake him as he relived his past and mulled over regrets. When he circled close by Yurio, he closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh. 

Yuri’s ears twitched at the sad sound. When Yuuri narrowly missed him the second time he curved back with his eyes completely shut in deep thought, the blonde skater took action. He seized the moment to inch away from Yakov and swiftly made his way to the Asian Skater. _Enough was enough_.

“Hey, Pig! What is the matter with you? You keep moping around like a loser.” 

“Hi Yurio…” Yuuri looked up surprised. He gave a weak smile and squirmed around in shame. “It's nothing really...” 

“Like hell it’s nothing!” Yurio quickly cut off his excuses. “This whole morning you have been making nothing but disgusting pitiful noises. I have to perfect my short program because your idiot husband still isn’t happy with it, so I don’t have time to deal with all this crap. You have no right to feel more down than me, so just spit it out!”

Yuuri hesitated. Yurio continued to stare expectantly, his arms crossed over his chest resolutely. The piercing green eyes were not asking; they were demanding. And, although Yuuri was slightly terrified by the other’s intimidating stance, he also saw him as a person of comfort, a friend willing to listen thoroughly to his thoughts. 

Yuuri sighed in defeat. He leaned over to whisper in Yuri's ear, appearing to share an important secret. 

“I just…um... I think I am getting fat again.” 

Yuri’s jaw dropped. He stared at Yuuri in a mixture of disgust and awe as the older skater fidgeted and blushed, casting his eyes down at the ice in embarrassment due to his confession. _Oh my god, this guy was so stupid_.

“Uh… didn’t it occur to you, that you are fucking pregnant?” Yuri raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms in disbelief as Yuuri looked up from the ice in question. 

“Yes?” Yuuri answered in confusion. 

“And when you are pregnant, you have another person literally growing inside of you so it's fucking natural that you would _appear_ to get fatter!” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “Oh.” 

Understanding finally broke across Yuuri’s face. He clapped his hands to his flushed cheeks. He was smiling now. “Oh!” He exclaimed again before breaking off into a fit of giggles. 

At the sound of Yuuri’s laughter, Viktor’s ears perked up and he immediately rushed over to the duo. Relief flooded through him the moment he came face to face with his beaming husband. The sight of Yuuri’s cheerfulness sent a silly smile spreading across his features 

“Yuuri, what’s the matter?” He asked in a happy sort of confusion.

“Viktor! I am showing!” Yuuri raised his hands in the air, excitedly throwing them around the taller man. Viktor laughed into Yuuri’s hair, wrapping his arms around his husband.

“That’s wonderful, _lyubov moya_.” Viktor hummed next to Yuuri’s ear. He looked over Yuuri’s shoulder at Yurio. He mouthed to Yurio in confusion. “ _Showing?_ ” 

Yuri rolled his eyes and circled his arms, tracing a large belly shape in the air. Viktor’s eyes brightened. Completely forgetting about the audience, the legendary figure skater kneeled down on the ice and placed his hands around Yuuri’s waist before pressing a loud kiss on the bump. Viktor nuzzled into Yuuri’s middle with joy, while Yuuri carded his hands through his silver hair giggling happily. 

“I take it back!” Yurio shrieked in horror at the display in front of him. “You are still fatter than ever!” 

\----

Viktor and Yuuri left the rink earlier than usual. Yuuri had scheduled his prenatal appointment in the early afternoon and the two of them were more than eager to attend their first doctor’s visit together. 

Before they left, Yuuri made sure to lean down next to Yurio’s ear and whisper a sincere ‘Thank You’ that had the blonde blushing bright red. They waved their goodbyes to the other skaters. Then the married couple was gone. 

\----

Yuuri’s obstetrician Dr. Ivanov was the best. (Of course, Viktor wouldn’t settle for anything less for the love of his life.) She had years of experience and built up a great reputation in St. Petersburg. When she learned that she was to be in charge of the Katsuki-Nikiforov couple she could not say that she expected much. What was there to expect? Even the rich and famous acted normal during a prenatal visit, well, as normal as people would act when they heard their child’s heartbeat for the first time. 

Like she said, Dr. Ivanov had years of experience; she had seen it all. 

Yuuri and Viktor walked into the obstetrician’s office the same way they left the ice rink: arms tightly wrapped around each other with impossibly giant smiles stretched on their faces. 

Viktor never left Yuuri’s side. Unlike the rumors she heard circling around about Viktor’s flirtatious habits, Ivanov only saw a devoted and loving husband in the legendary skater. Viktor listened intently to the obstetrician as she went through the motions, giving them the basic information on what to expect. He patiently translated all the difficult terms for Yuuri, switching between Russian, English, and Japanese, so he could comfortably understand. 

Viktor never let go of Yuuri’s hand either. He squeezed the smaller man’s hand encouragingly when Yuuri was instructed to sit on the examination chair and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb when Yuuri flinched at the coldness of ultrasound gel. 

When they heard the soft beating from the machine for the first time, Viktor kissed Yuuri’s golden ring before moving up to caress his husband’s face and press his lips tenderly on Yuuri’s forehead. He murmured a string of Russian endearments to his love while Yuuri just looked up at him, utterly enchanted; the tears brimming at the corner of his eyes said it all. 

The pair of beloveds had walked into the obstetrician’s office happy and they walked out of the office happier. Yes, Yuuri’s obstetrician was right; she had seen it all. But that didn’t stop her from wiping away a couple of tears that slipped down her cheek, turning to hide the genuine smile blooming on her lips. 

\----

“Now that we have proof, it’s time we tell them.” 

Yuuri sat on Viktor’s lap holding onto the ultrasound picture, while the older man tucked his chin into his shoulder and arms wrapped around his middle. 

“Who should be first?” 

“Well, Phichit will kill me if he finds out that he wasn’t the first informed, but once I tell him, the whole world will know. So, family first?” 

“Hmm, of course.” Viktor nodded in agreement. “You want to skype or call?”

“I can FaceTime Minako.” Yuuri pulled out his phone, already scrolling through his contacts. “Right now, it is 20:35 there, so she should be at Yutopia drinking.” 

After a couple rings, the former ballerina’s red flushed face blurred on camera with the familiar onsen lanterns hanging in the background. She held up a sake bottle in a greeting. 

“Yuuuri! Long time no see. It’s good to hear from you!”

“Hi, Minako-sensei. Um...can you call Okaa-san, Otou-san, and Mari-neechan over? We have some news.” 

Minako threw him a side glance, before shrugging her shoulders. A couple minutes passed in order for the whole family to quit the work that originally occupied them and join Minako at the dining table. Viktor and Yuuri found themselves looking at two lightly tanned bespectacled faces beaming in their directions, who were more than happy to see their ‘sons’, along with a quizzical Minako and a bored-looking Mari. Naturally, it was Mari who was the first to cut to the chase.

“So, Yuuri what do you have to tell us?”

“Oh… you see, the thing is,” Yuuri glanced up at Viktor who gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Yuuri held up the ultrasound picture. “I am pregnant.”

A moment of silence passed.

“Oh, congratulations. When’s the baby coming?” Mari asked nonchalantly with the same amount of disinterest as if her brother had told her what he had for dinner as opposed to the fact that he was carrying an unborn child. Viktor blinked. 

“Uh, the baby should be due in the winter, around early February,” Yuuri returned casually, apparently unfazed by his sister’s lack of a reaction. 

“Congratulations Yuuri, Vicchan. I am so happy for you. Make sure you two come and visit the hot springs soon!” Hiroko smiled sweetly, waving at the camera. Toshiyo happily nodded in agreement. Viktor could hear in the background the sounds of muffled cheers from the customers sitting in the dining hall. 

Minako’s eyes finally widened in comprehension. “Yuuri! This is huge news! Why didn’t you tell me sooner! What is going to happen with your skating?!” 

\----

“Hmm, that was rather underwhelming.” Viktor said, a finger placed against his lip in contemplation. 

Yuuri shrugged; it was just what he expected. That was his family, always supportive and accepting, never batting an eye at his actions. 

“Really? Minako was upset that we were taking a break this year, but they seemed happy to me.” 

“Of course they were, _solnyshko_ , we are having a baby. It is a wonderful thing.” 

Yuuri smiled and snuggled closer to his husband. 

“So, who’s next?”

\----

For the following two individuals, Yuuri and Viktor decided to make separate calls. Viktor walked into the bedroom to phone Chris, while Yuuri stayed in the living room. He leaned against the couch gently patting Makkachin’s fluffy head with the dog sprawled out on his lap. He took a couple moments to ready himself before hitting the FaceTime call button. 

Yuuri’s phone made it to the second ring before Phichit’s bright face filled the screen. 

“Yuuri! I haven’t heard from you in a long time. How are you?” Phichit waved cheerfully at the screen. 

“Phichit-kun! _Sawasdee krab_.” Yuuri grinned, waving back at his friend before something in the corner of the screen caught his eye. “Is that Seung-gil?” 

“Yep! Seung-gil came to visit me in Bangkok!” The Korean man held his hand up in an effort to say hello, clearly uncomfortable with the sudden attention directed towards him. Phichit grinned, blissfully unaware, and he scooted closer to his boyfriend so the phone could capture the both of them plus the snoozing husky curled at their feet. 

“So, what’s up? Do you want to talk to me alone?”

“No, it is better I just tell the both of you at the same time.” Yuuri shook his head, smiling. “Um… the thing is, I am pregnant.”

Another moment of silence.

“Congra….” 

Before Seung-Gil was able to finish, he was suddenly shoved out of the camera frame with a grunt. 

Phichit was frozen still, one hand holding the phone the other still outstretched from his prior reflex. A few more seconds passed in silence until the Thai skater’s blank face started to lighten up with understanding. His eyes enlarged dramatically, brimming with excitement. Phichit jumped up screaming. He dashed out of the room, still holding his phone in front of his face, and leaped on the couch, leaving his boyfriend sprawled on the floor, forgotten.

“CONGRATULATIONS!” Phichit hopped up and down. “Oh my god! When did you find out? When is the baby due? Tell me everything!”

\---

“Don’t you worry, Yuuri, I will get rid of her!”

“Phichit, no!” Yuuri pleaded. He should have known his friend would have reacted like this. 

Ten minutes earlier, Phichit had grilled Yuuri as to why Yurio, Yakov, Mila and even Georgie knew about the pregnancy before he did. So naturally, Yuuri told Phichit about the happenings with Vasilisa. In the end, the explanation had only led to a bigger dilemma.

“That snake! Who does she think she is competing with?!” Phichit waved his hands wildly and his eyes flashed with a dangerous glint. “She could have hurt you and the baby! I am going to show this crazy bitch who she is messing with!”

“Honestly, I don’t know why everyone is overreacting,” Yuuri sighed. “It was just an accident. And, you are forbidden from calling her out on social media, stalking her SNS, or whatever it is that you do.”

“But Yuuuri!” Phichit whined. “I am doing this for you!”

“No.” As much as Yuuri appreciated his friend’s concern, he was adamant. 

Phichit faltered when saw the familiar stubbornness glaze over Yuuri’s expression. He sighed in defeat. “Fine. But now you have to let me post the news about the baby on SNS! Please!”

Yuuri chuckled at his best friend’s enthusiasm, nodding in agreement. He shyly held up the ultrasound image to the camera and Phichit cooed adoringly at the grainy photo before enthusiastically snapping a couple screenshots. 

The two chatted the time away, not even pausing to stop when Viktor strolled out of the room to wrap his arms around Yuuri or when Seung-gil plopped down next to Phichit, rubbing the back of his head. It was only until dinner time when Makkachin started to whine and Phichit’s hamsters began to squeal in the background, that the two reluctantly looked at the time and said their goodbyes. 

“But seriously Yuuri, if there is anyone or anything that is bothering you, you _have_ to let me know. Promise?” Phichit eyes narrowed, his usual friendly demeanor changing into a very serious protective one. 

Yuuri smiled fondly at the camera, no matter how many times it happened, he was always touched by his best friend’s affection towards him. 

“Okay, I promise. The same goes for you too.” Yuuri said softly but with all the same seriousness. “And, when you and Seung-gil move in together later this year, we should get together sometime. You can come and visit us. Deal?”

Phichit lit up at the suggestion. “Oh! It can be a group gathering. All the skaters together, including Guang-Hong, Leo, Chris… Oh my god! A baby shower!” 

Yuuri giggled excitedly at the thought. The two friends, brightened by the prospect of seeing each other soon, finally finished their three-hour long call and turned to their patiently waiting loved ones. 

\----

_(3 hours earlier)_

“Viktor! I was wondering when you would finally be unable to resist the temptation and call me.”

Viktor chuckled at the familiar seductive drawl that echoed over the phone’s speakers. For the first time in the day, perhaps even in the whole month, Viktor had willingly left Yuuri’s side at the latter’s suggestion. He had swiftly entered the bedroom and dialed the Swiss man’s number while he paced around the room in anticipation. 

“Chris. I apologize, but I was busy and Yuuri…” 

“Really you wound me, Viktor.” Chris sighed into the phone dramatically. “It has been three weeks. Yuuri may be keeping you busy, no doubt _very_ busy in bed, but even that…”

“Chris,” Viktor cut him off, no longer able to contain the excitement that had been building up for the past month. “Yuuri is pregnant!”

Chris clicked his tongue and let out a low whistle. “Damn.” 

“Oh, he is so adorable, Chris.” Viktor continued enthusiastically, more than happy to have someone else listen to his ravings. “He is just over three months and this morning he mistook his baby bump as extra fat so he was pouting. How cute is that? Oh, and today we heard the heartbeat! Our baby’s heartbeat!” 

Viktor paused for a moment as he seated himself on the window couch. “Do you think I can die of happiness?” He whispered gravely. 

Chris chuckled, truly happy at his friend’s apparent good fortune. “Well, congratulations! Viktor, I am happy for you.” He paused for a moment and Viktor could swear he heard his friend’s grin turn into a smirk. “Considering how long it took for you two lovebirds to finally get together and to get married, you move surprisingly fast.”

“Of course, I do.” Viktor scoffed, earning a hearty laugh from his friend that rang loudly across the receiver.

“But, it really is a shame,” Chris continued with a sigh. “Now it's even harder to make that fine piece of ass mine.”

“...Chris, you are married.” 

“Details, details” Chris waved off the remark dismissively. “All I can say is that you are one lucky bastard, _Mon Chéri_.”

“Yes, I truly am.”

\---

Viktor could not agree more with Chris. In fact, that was the very thought that returned while Viktor watched Yuuri slurp his noodles loudly and the sauce unsuspectingly dribbled down his chin. 

Viktor and Yuuri sat on the couch together watching a movie. Despite the hot weather, the two men had a blanket draped over their legs and a dog staring up at them greedily as they each balanced in their hand a large bowl of curry udon, which Yuuri had quickly cooked up from the leftovers in the fridge after his long FaceTime call with Phichit. 

The movie reached its climax since the background music grew almost violently loud and the cries of the lovers on the screen more and more frequent. But all of this was barely registered at the back of Viktor’s mind. His eyes, instead of being directed towards the TV, were focused to his right, gazing fondly at Yuuri. 

How could he focus on a screen when his husband was being so distractingly adorable? 

Yuuri’s cheeks puffed out as he blew on his udon noodles before happily chewing away. Bits of curry stained his mouth, and his glasses fogged up from the steam of the food, which made the Asian man scrunch up his nose. The heat and spice made Yuuri’s nose run, and the smaller man reached over to grab a few Kleenex. He blew his nose. Viktor clutched his heart. 

The shift on the couch drew to his attention. Yuuri turned to Viktor, frowning when he caught his husband staring directly into his eyes. 

“Viktor, why aren't you watching the movie?”

“Well, I can't help it,” Viktor murmured as moved his hand to cup Yuuri’s jaw. A charming yet mischievous smile splayed on the silver-haired man’s lips. “You are simply too distracting, _solnyshko_. Why watch a movie when I can watch you?”

Yuuri flushed at the words, hastily pushing up his glasses as if that would hide the embarrassment from his countenance. “ _Baka_ ,” he pouted, struggling to keep his mouth in a frown.

Viktor grinned proudly at the effect he produced on his husband. He quickly placed his empty bowl on the coffee table and scooted over to Yuuri who vainly tried to shrug out of his embrace. Viktor couldn't help kissing off the bits of curry that stained the smaller man’s chin and mouth before he scooped the smaller man into his lap, cradling him tightly until he stopped squirming away.

It did not take long for Yuuri relax into his hold and return to slurping his noodles as he refocused his attention on to the Russian film. Viktor, on the other hand, let himself get lost in his thoughts once again. 

“Yuuri?” The raven-haired man looked up in question. 

“You know how Phichit already posted about the pregnancy and he received over five thousand likes so far.” Yuuri nodded. “What do you say we challenge him? After all, it is our baby. I want to announce it to the whole world. Surprise them.” 

Yuuri smiled, his eyes light up with a confident spark. 

“That sounds great.” 

\----

It turned that finding the ‘perfect’ picture was harder than it sounded. 

“What do you think about this one?” Yuuri gestured to a picture that captured two pairs of hands placed on a rounded belly, their faces cropped out. 

“Hmmm…” Viktor hummed noncommittally. He stopped at a photo he had secretly took of Yuuri earlier that afternoon at the doctor’s office. “I like this one better,” he said pointing at his phone. Yuuri studied the picture doubtfully. 

“Ehhh,” Yuuri shook his head in rejection. “You aren’t even in the picture... And, I don’t look very happy.”

“What? I think you look cute!” Viktor protested.

“That is what you always say,” Yuuri sighed. “It is not true. Viktor, I am definitely not as photogenic as you.” 

The two continued to browse through photos in vain. With Viktor’s insistence on having Yuuri’s face be included and Yuuri’s equal persistence that he looked awkward in every single photo, things started to turn sour quickly. 

Surprisingly, an unsuspecting individual came to the legendary couple’s rescue. Viktor’s phone chimed, just in time to interrupt their disagreement.

“Oh, it is Mila,” Viktor murmured and he swiped open to view her message. 

> **Mila:** _Hey_  
> _Thought you might want this ;)_  
> _[ Image.jpeg]_

Curious, Viktor opened the attached image. It was a photo taken earlier that morning at the rink. Yuuri was standing in his skates, his head bowed down gracefully with soft laughter and his fingers entangled in Viktor’s hair. Viktor was kneeling on the ice, his hands placed on each side of Yuuri’s waist, raising his shirt to expose his baby bump. He had his face nuzzled into Yuuri’s middle with a radiant smile that lighted up his features. The moment of their absolute joy was captured in this single snapshot. 

“Oh, this is perfect.” 

\----

**v-nikiforov**

**[Image]**

Happiest man in the world! **@katsuki_yuuri**  
#lifeandlove #victuuribaby #babybump #blessed

Liked by **phichit+chu** and **10,146 others**

 **phichit+chu** AHHHHH!!!! CONGRATS, I AM SO PROUD! This is so cute! Can’t wait for the baby shower  <333

 **christophe-gc** _@v-nikiforov_ took you long enough ;) 

**+guanghongji+** OMG!! congratulations you two!

 **Jjleroy!15** JJ will be next!!

 **yuri-plisetsky** gross

 **yuri-plisetsky** _@Jjelroy!15_ wtf. you’re not even married yet

 **mila-babicheva** photocred  <3

 **seung-gillee** Congratulations. This time not interrupted _@phichit+chu_

\----

Yuuri and Viktor were indeed known as a legendary couple for a reason. 

After their announcement of the unborn baby, the internet boomed. _#victuuri_ never stopped trending, but now, it was everywhere. Like after the famous kiss at the Cup of China, everyone wanted to know the details. How far along was Yuuri? Was it planned? Would Viktor stop skating? Would Yuuri stop skating? What was the gender? What was the name?

Speculatory articles popped up speedily. Tweets carried the _#victuuribaby_ trend to fame. Fans went insane. The whole world was excited and happy for the expecting couple. At least that was what it _seemed_ like on the surface, for even with some of the most universal truths, there are always those who disagree. So, to say that the whole world was happy for the two was incorrect. 

Sitting at a dimly lit bar, a woman with long brown hair pursed her lips as she scrolled through her phone. She stopped at a certain post on her Instagram feed, her eyebrows furrowing as she studied the picture and comments below. The smiling faces of the couple did not match her own expression. 

The woman’s perfectly manicured finger pressed down on the home screen button in order to escape from the offending image and quickly opened to her contacts. She brought the phone to her ear, tapping her finger on the table as she listened to the rings pass by until the phone clicked, indicating that the call went through. 

“Hi, Elena. This is Vasilisa.” Her sonorous yet honeyed voice rang out in the room, attracting the eyes of a few other customers. “I have a favor to ask of you. A kind of plan I need your newspaper to help me with.” 

She ran her fingers through her long hair, pausing to smile sweetly at a couple people goggling at her. 

“It involves, let’s just say, a rewriting of the truth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff... again. It never gets boring, at least for me :)
> 
> The Katsuki family seemed really relaxed in the anime, considering their reactions when Yuuri came back after five years, so I wanted to properly portray that. Hopefully, I did okay. 
> 
> Also, I love Seungchuchu! They haven't even spoken but I feel like Seung-gil and Phichit would be really cute together!
> 
> And, Vasilisa is back! What is she planning?? Find out in the next chapter...maybe...
> 
> Enjoy!


	6. Digging Graves for a Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I like Viktor and you like Yuuri. I think we can benefit if we work together.”_
> 
> (Chapter 1 updated)

 

“She did what?!”

Mila screeched in laughter while Yuri slapped his knee and let out an almost cruel howl. Georgi quickly whipped his head around to see if anyone else was watching. He colored when he saw the last few customers leave their seats, only exiting the rink cafe after shooting him irritated looks. He turned back to the other two skaters and placed a finger to his mouth, shushing them loudly.

“Guys, be quiet...” Georgi pleaded. “All I did was offer her the rest of my drink because she accidentally took my order. I didn’t think she would pour it onto my pants!”

“Bwahaha! Are you sure she wasn’t just turned off by your flirty kissy face?” Yuri snickered. He raised his hand and Mila gave him a loud high-five.  

“Oh my god! This is _so_ funny,” Mila wheezed through her tears. “And here I thought you had peed yourself when I went to get you!”

“I wouldn’t do that!” Georgi exclaimed indignantly. “First off, I wouldn’t flirt with her. I mean, she was indeed very pretty… But no! I am loyal to my beloved Anna.” Yuri and Mila rolled their eyes at his allusion to his newfound love.

“Besides,” Georgi continued offhandedly, “there is no way I would make a move on Viktor’s ex. Especially not Vasilisa.” Yuri and Mila snapped their heads at the older skater with their eyes widening in surprise.

“Wait…”

“That woman was Vasilisa?” Yuri snarled, just the thought of her made his skin crawl. “Why the _hell_ would you wait to tell us the most important part?!”

Georgi gaped at his rink mates with a confused and slightly hurt expression. “I thought the fact that my very nice pants were ruined was important.”

\----

Georgi liked to claim that he had a dark past.

Georgi had lived more than a decade in Viktor’s shadow. He had never won a major competition against the other man. He was not as popular with women or even men for that matter. Even his birthday, December 26th, was just one day after Viktor’s, perhaps foreshadowing that he would forever be one step behind the legendary man.

Yet although he envied the other figure skater’s high achievements, Georgi could never really be jealous of Viktor’s previous lifestyle. Back then Georgi did not notice it, but now he realized how much Viktor suffered under the pressure of the whole world; how _lonely_ he was.

When Georgi first saw Viktor and Yuuri together, he did not think much of it: one of those outlandish whims, a fling perhaps. He merely viewed it as an opportunity to become Russia’s new top figure skater. (As it turned out, Yuri snatched up that title anyway.)

However, Georgi would never forget the first day Viktor returned to St. Petersburg and brought Yuuri to their ice rink.

That day was a foggy and chilly Thursday. Georgi walked into the rink at 6:00 in the morning and was greeted by the familiar clash of blades on the ice. He was surprised to find another person skating, the person being none other than Japan’s ace Yuuri Katsuki. Georgi did another double take when he saw Viktor glide over to the younger man’s side. The two weaved patterns into the ice, circling closer and closer to each other only to pull away at the last minute. They were pair skating.

After one last twirl into each other's arms, Viktor securely placed his hands on Yuuri’s waist and hoisted him in the air. They held that pose, more than happy to just look into each other’s eyes. When Viktor finally brought the smaller man down to the ground, they rested their foreheads together, simply breathing in each other’s presence.

That was the first time Georgi felt the ache of jealousy flower in his heart... no, not jealousy...longing.

It was at that moment he realized Viktor really had it all. He was the best in the world and had attained the best kind of love. A love that changes you.

It was because of Yuuri that Viktor came to Georgi seeking advice for the first time when the couple had a bad argument. It was because of Yuuri that Georgi began to see Viktor not as a goal to beat, but as a true friend.

He knew that Mila, Yuri and even Yakov agreed with him that Yuuri changed Viktor for the better. And, they were all determined to preserve that.

\----

“Hey, Georgi come and look at this.”

Mila impatiently waved at the older man. When Yuri passed by, she gestured at him to come over as well. She showed them her phone, which was opened to an online article.

** The Truth Behind Victuuri **

By Elena Muirhead

_Is the pregnancy of Yuuri Katsuki a hoax? Intel shows that the celebrity couple is actually on bad terms. With Katsuki’s family struggling with the hot springs resort in a rural town in Japan called Hasetsu, some suggest that the pregnancy was a plan to secure our national hero as Katsuki’s partner and as a crucial income source. Fans say...._

_ Read More _

 

“This is just a bunch of shit,” Yuri scoffed after he finished reading the short blurb. “Hell, Viktor and Katsudon are fucking married. These idiots need to get their facts straight.” Georgi nodded fiercely in agreement.

“I know! It’s honestly kind of hilarious how wrong they are,” Mila said with a wry grin. “The only thing that I find weird is that this small story is from a pretty decent source. They do have their gossip, but it is usually rather reputable… Anyway, the question is whether we tell Viktor or not.”

\----

The Russian trio did not tell Viktor.

They didn’t need to. As it turned out, the said couple was not as oblivious as they had originally thought, since both Yuuri and Viktor had walked into the rink laughing about some article Phichit sent them earlier in the morning.

“Well aren’t you two in a good mood!” Mila yelled across the rink to the giggling couple. Viktor looked up and waved at the trio before quickly bounding over while pulling a rosy colored Yuuri along with him.

“Did you guys see this?!” Viktor brandished his phone to his fellow rink mates. They squinted in an effort to read the glaring headline; the very same headline that was still displayed on Mila’s phone.

“It says that I am a trophy husband!” The silver-haired man smiled, almost proudly. The other Russian skaters did a double take.

“No, it doesn't,” Yurio grumbled. “Are you blind?”

Viktor gasped dramatically and proceeded to defend his original claim, enthusiastically underlining text from the offending article time and time again. Yuuri blushed and squirmed, obviously uncomfortable with the attention, but he seemed to be satisfied with Viktor’s excited reaction.

“Wait, Viktor…Yuuri are you not mad?” Mila ventured to ask cautiously.

Yuuri gave them a confused look. “No… why would we be?”

“Because the article was spreading lies. It is slander, defamation!” Georgi cried out.

Yuuri gave them a soft smile and shook his head in a breathy laughter.

“Most articles that say bad things about me are true, you know. At least about my skating and personality. This is the first one in a while that is completely off-base. I thought it was funny?” He answered in almost a question but showed no signs of distress. Viktor leaned closer to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“I was just flattered that I could be of use to Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed proudly, almost jokingly. “And as long as Yuuri is not upset, I have no reason either.”

His words were sweet and his manner seemed cheerful. However, Mila, Georgi, and Yurio could not mistake the protective stance he took around Yuuri and the dangerous gleam in his cold blue eyes.

The three skaters trembled, not out of fear for themselves, but for the fool who would, unfortunately, take it one step too far. There was no need to warn Viktor. He was already preparing for a one-sided massacre.

\----

Vasilisa was angry.

She felt irritation surge through her veins, stopping just behind her masked lips that stretched into a cheerful smile. She waved calmly to her friends as they stood up to leave the restaurant. The moment they left she downed her drink and tapped her foot with a restrained sort of fury.

Vasilisa was popular, well-liked. It was a quality that she had since birth and rightfully so. She enjoyed the challenge of capturing the crowd’s attention and had the determination to be the best. That is why she found Viktor so … attracting. They were birds of the same feather, worthy of only one another.

Vasilisa’s popularity was also a useful asset, especially in situations such as these. All she had to do was reach out to a few skaters that she befriended at the St. Petersburg ice rink in order to assess the damage the article had caused to that annoying, overweight husband of Viktor’s.

There was _no_ damage.

That was the reason for Vasilisa’s irritation. The other skaters had only brought her negative reports. Not only had the article been heavily dismissed by the majority of the readers, but the couple seemed totally unaffected by the defamatory accusations, treating it as a joke. If anything, it had brought them closer together.

Well, if that was the case, she needed to step up her game. Build up the drama.

Vasilisa exited the restaurant and made her way to the rink. Another friend had arranged a meeting with some foreign hockey players that were currently stationed in St. Petersburg. The Detroit Red Wings, or something like that. Vasilisa accepted the offer. She heard the captain was quite attractive and there was nothing wrong with charming a few more people.

As it turned out, the rumors were right. The captain, Brian Rolock or Brock, as he called himself, caught her attention. He was broad shouldered with well-toned features and a very confident presence. But it was not his looks that captured Vasilisa’s interest. It was a conversation she happened to overhear.

The conversation took place just as things started to slow down. The clock ticked late into the night and people started leaving in clumps or pairs. With no more fawning girls to distract them, Brock and his friend sat themselves down at the bar. Although they sat a couple chairs away from Vasilisa, the room had quieted down and Vasilisa could make out the words over the clinking of glasses.

“Man, you got it rough.” It was the friend who spoke in a low disapproving undertone. He sat facing in Vasilisa’s direction so his deep voice carried out clearly to her ears. “I don’t really get why you like him so much. He isn’t that cute.”

“I know, but I can’t seem to get him out of my mind. I just, all of it doesn’t matter, I really like him.” Brock groaned in distress. Vasilisa raised an eyebrow at his words.

“Dude, he is married. And pregnant. I mean, you could do so much better. Like, look at that woman right behind us. She is like _really_ hot.” Brock just shook his head in denial. His friend sighed and patted him on the back. “Well, either way, that… uh, what’s his name… Yu...Yuuri isn’t worth your heartbreak. Either take some action or get over it.”

Vasilisa listened attentively in surprise. She turned her body to study the hockey captain, who was now drinking alone. She smiled. _Now, this was drama._

Vasilisa waved her admirers away and smoothly drew up a chair next to the tall man.

“Hey,” She purred, drawing his attention. “I couldn’t help overhear about your little heartbreak situation. I think I can help you.”

Brock eyed her suspiciously. “Really? How can you?”

“Well, it is quite simple,” Vasilisa ran her fingers across the rim of the glass and locked eyes with the man. “I like Viktor and you like Yuuri. I think we can benefit if we work together.”

Brock studied her. His face lightened and a smile crossed his lips. “Okay, I like the sound of that. But how can we do it?”

Vasilisa swiftly extended her pale hand and Brock took a hold of it, shaking it firmly. Then she ran her fingers through her long hair and pushed it over her shoulder. Humming, she pretended to be in deep thought while she placed her finger to her lip. Brock’s hands clenched on the handle of his glass and his eyes narrowed in anticipation. Vasilisa grinned at his eagerness.

“Don’t worry. I have a plan.”

\-----

Yuuri walked hastily across the Tuchkov bridge. He wiped the sweat from his brow, panting lightly under the bright sun as he made his way to his destination. Yuuri had only one thing on his mind at the moment: food.

Only ten minutes ago, Yuuri was sitting on the rink bleachers as he waited for Viktor and Yurio to finish up practice. He haphazardly scrolled through his Instagram feed until a certain post stopped him in his tracks.

Yuuri stared at Phichit’s snapshot of his lunch, an array of Thai cuisine obviously made especially for his Korean boyfriend. The picture captured the vibrant colors of the Tom Yum Goong with red oil drops floating on the surface and blushing pink shrimps, the artfully decorated Pad Thai that was arranged on a deep blue serving plate, mango and sticky rice that was embellished with green leaves, and the two tall glasses of Thai iced tea, drips of condensation still clinging onto the sides.

Yuuri’s mouth watered. Drool literally dribbled down to his chin while his stomach rumbled loudly. He was hit by the full force of cravings.

Yuuri looked down at the time. It was 11:50. Yurio and Viktor would be finished in about another thirty minutes or so for lunch, but Yuuri was not waiting. He shot out of his seat and started walked out into the summer heat, not bothering to inform Viktor of his leave.

Now that Yuuri knew his bulging belly was just a symptom of the pregnancy, he indulged in whatever cravings he had. In Yuuri’s mind, he wasn’t getting any fatter. And, if anyone pointed his pudgy cheeks or growing thighs, well, it was the baby’s fault.

It was a sweltering summer afternoon and Yuuri was sweating heavily, but apparently, the baby didn’t get the memo, because oddly enough, piping hot chicken stew with Pelmeni dumplings and super spicy Dan Dan noodles sounded wonderful to him. Ever since Viktor came in the picture, Yuuri had been exposed to all sorts of foreign cuisine, so no one could blame him if he wanted to couple foods from across the world.

Lucky for him, Yuuri knew exactly where to find the cure to his cravings. Fifteen minutes later, the pregnant man had seated himself on a park table, happily shoveling the food into his mouth. His mouth was burning and his clothes stuck to his skin, but Yuuri was in heaven.

He took another bite of a dumpling and let out a moan of pure pleasure, which was followed by an unfamiliar strangled gasp. Yuuri looked up in surprise to see that another person had approached his table while he had been immersed in his meal. He squinted a bit to adjust to the glare of sunlight that bounced off his glasses in efforts to recognize the person standing before him.

Yuuri smiled hesitantly up at the tall figure. “Oh… Hi, Brock.”

The hockey player flashed him a familiar confident smile when he heard his name. “Hey, Yuuri. How have you been? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Yuuri squirmed a little in his seat, feeling awkward before the unexpected company. “I am good...ha-ha, just a little hungry.”

“I can see… Well, that’s good. I just happened to be on a lunch break myself. Would you mind if I joined you?” Brock said and he bent down to sit right next to Yuuri before the pregnant man could even answer.

“Oh, um… sure,” Yuuri mumbled before refocusing his attention back to his food. He ate, however, with a little more restraint and much less pleasure than before.

Like usual, Brock spun a mostly one-sided conversation out of thin air. He spoke of his training, his team’s wins, and the new places he went. With each story, he scooted a little nearer next to Yuuri and leaned a bit closer. His gaze was layered underneath the proud and assertive exterior with a sense desire. But to Yuuri, all these subtle details were lost.

He was too absorbed in the conflicted nature of wanting to simply enjoy his lunch _and_ maintain politeness. Yuuri was in fact so distracted that he didn’t even notice two other figures at the distance, one with her arms crossed over her chest, surveying the scene before her with a smug expression and another dressed in black, crouched down by a tree. The latter aimed a squared black instrument at the two on the bench, occasionally pressing her finger down with a small snap. She continued to stay hidden in the same spot even after the former had turned to leave.

“Hey, Yuuri. What food do you have there?” Brock asked, finally turning the conversation in focus of the smaller man.

“Oh, it’s some chicken soup with dumplings. Uh… would you like to try some?” Yuuri offered kindly, although not without a sense of remorse.

“I would love to,” Brock replied eagerly.

Yuuri scooped up a spoonful of his soup, not wanting to share any more than that, and was about to pass it on to Brock’s hand when the hockey player grabbed his wrist and brought the spoon up to his lips. The brash athlete proceeded to wrap his other arm around Yuuri’s shoulders in order to bring them closer together, so to a stranger’s eye, it looked as if a couple was feeding one another, perhaps on a romantic date.

The camera hidden behind the brush flashed five more times.

Yuuri cheeks turned red in surprise and his eyes widened. He dropped the spoon and immediately snatched his hand away. Mumbling out a rapid series of excuses and a squeaky ‘good-bye’, he hastily packed his lunch then dashed out of the park, more than anxious to leave the uncomfortable atmosphere that he was just forced into.

This time, the only thought on Yuuri’ mind as he hurried back across the Tuchkov bridge was of Viktor.

\----

When Yuuri arrived at the ice rink, Viktor was nowhere to be seen.

According to a very angry Yurio, the legendary world champion had just up and left the moment he took his eyes off of him. For whatever reason, Yurio did not know, although, the younger boy guessed that most likely Viktor had gone out in search of his husband.

On hearing this, Yuuri frantically pulled out his phone in order to notify Viktor of his location. He breathed a sigh of relief when the line connected and he heard the familiar voice over the speakers.  

“Yuuri, where are you right now?”

“I am sorry, I was really hungry so I went to get some food. I am back at the rink now. Where are you? What took you so long to pick up the phone?”

“I just ran into some... old acquaintances. I am coming back now. Next time, please tell me before you run off by yourself, okay?”

Yuuri heard a woman’s voice, a muffled sound of protest, over the speaker. He knit his eyebrows and frowned. “Okay, I will. Come back now… I miss you.”

“See you in a few minutes.”

The phone disconnected in an abrupt beep. Yuuri felt his stomach turn, this time not from hunger, but from unease at the detached and cold tone of his beloved.

\------

Viktor had indeed gone out in search of Yuuri.

The moment that he noticed the empty spot on the bench, previously occupied by Yuuri half an hour ago, he started to worry. Most likely the cravings had taken hold of his husband once again and Yuuri was currently out in search of food. However, when he reached voicemail for the fourth time, Viktor walked briskly out of the rink doors in pursuit of his husband.

He went straight to the cafes. It was such a hot day so it only made sense that Yuuri would want something light and cold. Unfortunately, Viktor had underestimated the unpredictability of pregnancy cravings. Five ice cream stores and cafes checked off his list and still no sign of Yuuri.

Frustrated, Viktor briskly turned around the brick corner only to collide into another person, a woman, by the sound of her exclamation. After they both found their balance again, they looked up at each other simultaneously. Viktor’s eyes narrowed in surprise.

“What a coincidence, Vasilisa.”

The woman brushed off her shirt and offered a more agreeable smile than the one plastered on Viktor’s lips. “Oh. Hi, it has been awhile Viktor.”

The silver-haired man forced himself to maintain his cheerful guise and was ready to put a quick end to the meeting before the woman opened her mouth.

“Well, this works out perfectly. I was just about to visit you anyway,” Vasilisa continued. Viktor kept his countenance neutral and uninterested. “You see, I wanted to apologize about the other day. I just had an argument with Boris earlier that morning, so I might have come off as a little rude. It would make sense that Yuri and your husband may have wrongfully assumed that I had purposefully tripped him.”

Viktor was anxious to leave. He flashed her another fake smile in efforts to feign understanding and let out a wry chuckle. Vasilisa seemed to take that as a sign of forgiveness, and seeing her satisfied, Viktor seized the opportunity to escape. However, he had only taken one step away, when a person rushed past them and knocked Vasilisa into his arms.

Viktor grabbed her by the shoulders in surprise and lent her a hand to get back on her feet. Vasilisa smiled at the kind gesture, squeezing his hand to show her thanks, the touch lingering just a little longer than necessary. Then Viktor’s phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Yuuri.

Once Viktor had walked out of sight, Vasilisa took her phone out of her pocket. She held it up to her ear and looked over at an alleyway across the street from her position. Her lips curved into a smile when she saw a person dressed in black peek out from the shadows.

“Did you get it?”

\----

** Katsuki-Nikiforov Cheating Scandal Caught on Camera **

_Is there a potential two-sided love affair in sight? Sources tell us that there is a scandal hiding underneath the happy guise of the Katsuki-Nikiforov couple. These released photos seem to hold that statement true._

_Spotted: Yuuri Katsuki and the Detroit Red Wings captain, Brian Rolock, were found on a secret rendezvous picnic. Was it a friendly meet up or was it something more? One thing is for sure, their close chemistry captured on camera cannot be disputed. Meanwhile, legendary figure skater, Viktor Nikiforov was observed together with former ex-girlfriend, Vasilisa Bortnik. The former couple was a famous public favorite years ago, and many fans were heartbroken at their sudden mysterious separation. Could the two be rekindling old flames?_

[Read More]

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some angst is building up. How will Viktor and Yuuri respond to Vasilisa's attack? Find out next chapter!
> 
> Also, I really wanted to explore more of the other characters, so I was really excited that Georgi made it in this chapter. Looking forward to featuring some other characters next time as well :)
> 
> Btw I made edits to Chapter 1. I didn't change any major plot points, but I wasn't really satisfied with how it flowed so I polished it up. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and suggestions below, I love reading them! Thanks, Everyone! 
> 
> Enjoy


	7. How to Weather a Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Yuuri... you don't trust me?_

 

Phichit let out a groan when he opened his eyes to the early blinding light filtering in through a crack between curtains. Off in the distance, he could make out the sounds of pots clacking, coffee boiling on the stove, and a dog whining. He rubbed his eyes drowsily, trying to decide whether or not to give in to another approaching wave of sleep. However, a familiar husky voice soon wafted into the bedroom and instantly wiped all traces of sleep away.

“Shhh,” Seung-gil reprimanded the Siberian Husky with his usual strict, curt tone. Phichit giggled to himself. He could almost see the Korean man standing over his husky, head cocked to one side in a typical authoritative stance but his eyes glinting with fondness. “Sunja, Phichit is sleeping. You have to be good and wait, then he will play with you later.”

The dog immediately ceased her whining and padded along the wood floor to her bed. Seung-gil smiled and gave the husky an affirmative nod before moving back to the kitchen. In return for the lavish lunch Phichit prepared for him the other day, Seung-gil had promised to make him a Korean breakfast. He usually ate lightly in the morning so he decided to make seaweed soup and grilled mackerel coupled with steamed rice. Clean and simple, just his style.

Seung-gil quickly prepared the dishes, humming an upbeat tune as he eagerly awaited his boyfriend to wake up and shuffle into the kitchen. It wasn’t long until Seung-gil felt a pair of warm arms wrap tightly around his torso and a face press into his shoulder blades.

“Hmmm. You are finally up, huh?”

Phichit nuzzled deeper into Seung-gil’s back, bringing out a rare smile on his boyfriend’s pale face. “Up a long time ago…’was as checking SNS.”

“Well, I hope you are hungry.”

Phichit’s eyes lit up at the neatly arranged breakfast on the counter and soon his phone was out and his thumb tapping away. It was only when the table had been set and the two of them well into the middle of the meal that Seung-gil noticed his boyfriend lacked his usual cheer. Seung-gil was known for being dense and slow at reading other people, but after dating Phichit for a couple years he started to pick up on the other’s habits.

“Phichit, what’s the matter?” The tanned skater looked up in surprise. A slightly guilty look darkened his face and Seung-gil wanted to beat up whoever or whatever caused the usually sunny Phichit to look so worried.

“Oh, I actually saw this earlier.” Phichit passed his phone to his boyfriend. Seung-gil glanced at the device, which was opened to a gossip article. In bold letters titled on the top of the screen read _“Katsuki-Nikiforov Cheating Scandal Caught on Camera_ ” **.**

Seung-gil furrowed his eyebrows at the daring accusation. Immediately below the headline displayed two images placed side by side. One featured Katsuki embraced by a tall, muscular foreigner in what looked like an intimate outdoor setting: the usually shy Asian skater was caught feeding the other man while the foreigner had his arms draped tightly around Yuuri’s waist. The second photo, less scandalous than the former, captured Viktor, clutching the hands of a brown-haired woman who smiled up at him in a manner more than just customary.

“Well, maybe it was photoshopped?” Seung-gil was in disbelief that two of the most disgustingly romantic people he knew would ever even think about sparing a glance to anyone else.

“No,” Phichit sighed. “I checked into that already. The pictures are real. I know there isn’t anyway those two would cheat on each other, but it is bothering me how the media set this up. I messaged Yuuri but he hasn’t replied. I am just kinda worried.”

Phichit eyes turned down on the table and he fiddled with his chopsticks dejectedly. Seung-gil reached for his hand, squeezing it affectionately so that his boyfriend would return his gaze. “Well, we know that this won’t break them apart. You don’t have to be worried about Katsuki; I am sure that he can clearly explain to Viktor what happened.”

Phichit smiled gratefully at his lover’s reassurance but tilted his head in confusion when he processed the rest of his words. Then his eyes gleamed with a familiar mischief.

“Oh, I am not worried for Yuuri.” Seung-gil pursed his lips in confusion. “You haven’t seen Yuuri when he is really mad before, have you? Yuuri is stubborn and when he gets really pissed… it is something else...” Phichit grimaced in reminiscence.

“No, the one who I am really scared for is Viktor.”

 

\-----

 

“VIKTOR NIKIFOROV! DON’T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!”

Yuuri was seething. His eyes flashed dangerously as he glared daggers at the taller man, who seemed to shrink by the second under the overwhelming pressure of Yuuri’s fury. His whole body trembled with anger, one fist clenched tightly by his side, the other pressed on his growing belly in order to keep himself steady.

Viktor had been the first one to snap. He was mad; the idea of another man touching his Yuuri had set him off the edge and sharp accusations followed. Viktor had expected Yuuri to apologize or perhaps return his coldness with his own icy anger. Instead, he got an _explosion_.

“No, let me correct myself. It’s Viktor _Katsuki-Nikiforov_! Because YOU are MARRIED to ME!” Yuuri shouted on the top of his lungs. “So why the _hell_ were you caught with your former lover holding hands nonetheless?!”

“Yuu-”

“And, don’t give me that ‘care to explain’ attitude,” Yuuri continued, mercilessly cutting Viktor off. “Brock is not even a friend, so why should you be jealous? If anything needs more explaining, it’s why my husband was found with someone he used to have feelings for!”

Yuuri slammed his fist on the counter with a loud bang. The violent movement caused him to teeter dangerously on the balls of his feet and Viktor instinctively took a step forward and reached out in order to help steady him. Yuuri swatted his hand away and _growled._

Viktor was terrified.

“Yuuri,” Viktor managed to squeak out with his hands raised in surrender. “I told you that I just happened to bump into her when I was looking for you. You know I wouldn’t… you… You don’t trust me?”

The change was instantaneous. At the sound of Viktor’s question, Yuuri froze. His hands dropped limply to his side and all the fiery anger in his expression deflated. A few large tears slipped down his chubby cheeks.

“I do,” Yuuri spit out in almost a whisper. Then before Viktor could even react, he quickly turned on his heels and shut the bedroom door behind him.

Viktor stared after him dumbstruck. There were instances when Yuuri would try to bottle up all his emotions inside for so long that they would eat away at him until he broke down; their fight at the Cup of China during their first year together was very much the case. Those were the times when he let his anxiety get the best of him…

 _‘Oh. Shit, shit… shit,’_ Viktor cursed at himself. _‘I am such an idiot.’_

He paced up to the door and gently knocked it, but there was no response. “Yuuri, please,” Viktor pleaded gently. “I am so sorry. Please don’t cry, it is all my fault.”

He heard a muffled sniffle from the other side of the door and felt his heart plummet. Viktor desperately tried to call out again and again, but each time he was met with a silent rejection. He shook his head in defeat. Yuuri’s stubbornness was undeniably at its height; the only solution left was to give him time.

Viktor quickly wrote a note and placed it through the crack of the door informing Yuuri that he was going out. After patting Makkachin and instructing the poodle to take good care of Yuuri, Viktor went out the door and let it close with a regretful thud.

_He was going to set things right._

 

\----

 

It took an hour for Yuuri to climb out of bed.

It had been awhile since he last cried this much. Yuuri did not let his tears fall often, but when they did… well, there was a lot. By the time he had calmed down, the pillow he had been muffling his sobs with was soaked with salty tears, saliva, and snot. At least it was Viktor’s pillow.

Yuuri sat up and wiped his tears away. A whine followed by scratching noises resonated from the other side of the wooden door. Yuuri immediately jumped out of the covers, mumbling rapid apologies as he hurried over to unlock the door so that Makkachin could come in and jump on the bed with him.

“I’m sorry, Makkachin that you had to see me like that.” The poor poodle had spent the whole argument pacing between his two masters, trading worried looks and whimpering sadly. Makkachin snuggled closer to Yuuri and placed his head on his lap as if he was saying ‘it’s okay’.

Yuuri smiled fondly and scratched the dog’s ears. “I am horrible, aren’t I? I never do anything right… I blew up on Viktor and made a big mess.” He paused to blow into a tissue loudly, carelessly dropping it right onto Viktor’s side of the bed. As he shifted, Yuuri caught sight of his reflection in the full-length mirror across the room.

At four months pregnant, Yuuri had grown sizably larger than when he first discovered the baby bump. Even wearing Viktor’s oversized t-shirt was not enough to hide his belly, the soft cotton material fell loosely over the bump but still defined his bulging curves. With Yuuri getting bigger and bigger, the baby’s presence also felt stronger inside of him in a somewhat comforting way.

Yuuri placed a hand on his stomach and gave a wistful smile. “I am sorry baby. Mama was just being silly,” he murmured gently, chuckling softly at the strange sound of his new title on his tongue. “I keep worrying over the stupidest things, even though I know I shouldn't. Because your daddy is always there for me. My hero...”

He let himself slip into a period of silence as his thoughts drifted off. Then he sighed and pushed himself up with a grunt. “Let’s go apologize, huh?”

 

\----

 

“Haah! How the hell should I know where Viktor is?” Yurio snarled as he turned around to face the unfortunate person who asked him the question.

Yuuri smiled sheepishly and hugged his arms tighter around his stomach. “Sorry, Yurio. I wanted to apolo… um, tell Viktor something, but I don’t see him around here.”

The short blonde’s eyes widened a fraction when he took in the state of his friend: bloodshot eyes, tearstained cheeks, and a still dripping red nose. “Shit,” he cursed under his breath. “That damn geezer…”

“Huh? Did you say something?”

“I didn’t say anything! I don’t know where the hell the old man is!” Yurio shouted back almost too quickly. He scowled in an effort to hide his rising apprehension. “He didn’t tell me anything!”

Fortunately, his suspicious behavior went unnoticed by Yuuri who simply lowered his eyes down to the floor sadly. Unfortunately, Yurio’s relief was only temporary.

Mila rushed through the doors waving some long unidentifiable object in the air. “Hey, Yuri! Where did Viktor say we were supposed to put the --”

“Shut up you old hag!” Yurio frantically cut her off as he jerked his head in Yuuri’s direction.

Mila eyes widened as she skidded to a stop and immediately stashed whatever she held in her hand behind her back. “O-oh, Yuuri! I didn't see you there!”

“Um… Mila. Do you know where Viktor is? I need to talk to him.” Yuuri took another nervous scan of the rink, his eyes flitting across the empty arena in vain.

“Ohh. Uhhh” Mila glanced sideways at disappearing mop of silver hair behind the corner. “Nope. I don't know where he is. Sorry, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s face fell. Crestfallen, he rubbed his belly up and down in an effort to ease his anxiety. It didn't work. Tears of frustration pooled at the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill over. _Stupid hormones_.

“Oh, no,” Mila rushed over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “No, don’t cry. We will find Viktor for you.” She gave a pointed look at Yurio, who swore under his breath and took off, before turning her attention back to the upset pregnant man.

“Yuuri, there is no point in letting such a stupid article get the best of you. We know it's all lies. Soon the buzz about it will die down,” Mila patted his back gingerly, afraid to set off even more distress. At this point the dam had broke and the tears were streaming down his face. Yuuri tried in vain to wipe them away and smile.

“I... just,” he sniffed loudly. “I need to… apologize… my fault”

“Yuuri!”

The pregnant man looked up startled to see Viktor running over to him. The silver-haired man was disheveled, his shirt wrinkled, blue eyes wide with worry and cheeks tinged pink through exertion. Without any hesitation, Yuuri held his arms out to his husband.

“V-Viktorr,” he cried out, choking on his sobs.

Viktor didn’t need to be told twice. Within a flash, Viktor was holding him tight, his cheek rested on Yuuri’s raven-colored hair and arms cradled the other's head next to his rapidly beating heart. Yuuri gripped the back of his shirt in tight fistfuls, refusing to let go as if Viktor would disappear the moment he did.

“Oh, shhhh, _lyubov moya_ ,” Viktor rocked them side to side in a soothing manner. “I am so sorry. Please don't cry Yuuri.”

Yuuri gasped for breath and shook his head. “I am sorry Viktor...all my fault...please...don't be angry.”

His pleas pierced Viktor's heart and the latter couldn't stop the heavy feeling of guilt twist in his stomach. “No, don't apologize, my love. I was jealous and childish, and you had every right to be angry. I just need you to remember that you are my _solnyshko_ , my sun, and _lyubov moya_ , my love; I would never take my eyes off of you if I had the choice. So, no need to cry.”

Much to Viktor’s distress, Yuuri cried even harder after hearing those sweet words.

“H- it's hormones, I- think… sorry, I trust you… but sometimes...I just worry.” Yuuri hiccupped as he drew his face away to look Viktor in the eye. Viktor tenderly placed a hand on his face and brushed the tears away with his thumb.

“It's oka-”

“Viktor!” Georgi’s dramatic voice erupted from the corner and cut off the older skater in mid-sentence. He bounded into view, cradling armfuls of blue roses that spilled onto the ground. “What did you want us to do with all the flowers?” Viktor snapped his head towards his rink mate and flashed him a warning look, but Georgi was oblivious. “Did you have any idea for a design, because I was thinking about…”

The raven-haired skater started when he saw Yuuri wrapped up Viktor's tight embrace. His face turned a deep shade of crimson. “O-oh Yuuri! I didn't see you there.”

“Those are very pretty flowers, Georgi. Are they for Anna?” Yuuri smiled kindly. Although he was curious about the large quantity of flowers, he wouldn’t put it past Georgi’s dramatic antics.  

Georgi twitched, the cogs in his friends turning rapidly and yet uselessly. “A-ah. Yes, of course. These are for Anna. It's not like Viktor ordered them or anything for you, it was all my…”

Yurio sprang up from behind the mumbling skater and violently kicked him in the back. “Why the hell can't you shut the fuck up! You are ruining everything, idiot!”

Yuuri looked quizzically at the pair. His eyes darted between Viktor’s exasperated expression and the bickering of the other three skaters as Mila had joined the fray. “Um… Viktor,” he asked slowly. “What is happening?”

Viktor blushed a light shade of pink with a childishly guilty look growing on his expression. “Ah, well you see… I wanted to surprise you.  

“Hence the flowers?”

“Yes.”

“And the stupid skating routine!” Yurio added with a grunt.

“I actually liked the idea of painting the ice. ‘Yuuri - Life & Love’, it’s romantic,” Georgi sighed wistfully while Mila slapped his back in sympathy.

Yuuri raised his eyebrows at Viktor who simply shrugged his shoulders as if buying hundreds of blue roses and decorating the entire ice rink was just a normal day’s work. “I just wanted to surprise you,” he repeated again.

Yuuri shook his head in disbelief. A soft giggle escaped his lips before he could catch it, immediately drawing the attention of the other four skaters. Giggles turned into laughter and soon Yuuri was shaking with amusement; the tears in his eyes were no longer that of sadness but of joy.

Viktor looked at his husband in confusion and with slight concern. He was about to lean down and ask if he was okay when he was roughly jerked forward.

Yuuri grabbed the front of Viktor's jacket and pulled him down so that their foreheads rested and eyes locked on each other’s. He grinned and Viktor spotted the familiar spark of confidence in his eyes. “Let’s do it.”

“What?” Viktor asked, instantly chorused by the other three Russians a few feet away.

“Let’s carry out the plan. Decorate the whole rink and paint your words on the ice.” Yuuri replied eagerly. “You said that I am the only one for you. I want to prove to everyone here that you are rightfully mine and I will never give you over to anyone!”

Viktor stared at him, surprised. His lips curved and his face split into an enthusiastic grin. “Great! That’s exactly what I love!”

 

\----

 

It took four hours to complete the ice rink enhancement project. Four _very_ long hours.

In reality, only three and a half people worked on the job. Much to Yuuri’s displeasure, Viktor adamantly refused to let him so much as touch the ice, and so he was assigned to flower decorations. Viktor also refused to leave Yuuri’s side, his arm somehow permanently wrapped around his shoulder or their hands clasped together. But, the smaller man didn’t seem to mind, instead, he happily sunk into his embrace and giggled shyly when Viktor placed a wreath of flowers on the top of his head.

That left Mila, Georgi, and Yurio in charge of the heavy lifting. The three skaters sweated in their labor as the enamored couple flirted like school children. Yet, as much as the three of them grumbled and complained, deep down they really didn’t mind. After the persecutory slanders that cruelly attacked Yuuri to the point of tears, it was the least they could do for him.

They had to say that the finished product was impressive. Blue, silver and gold words stained the entire ice surface in smooth cursive. Yuuri and Viktor even pulled through with the flowers, planting clusters around the whole arena so that the building bloomed.

It was definitely a worthy ‘surprise’. For Yuuri _and_ two more very special individuals.

 

\----

 

Yubileyny Sports Palace, the Yakov gang’s home rink, was also a public rink. It was a popular and very well-known arena, one of the prides of St. Petersburg. Hundreds of people came to visit each week. Although the rink was specially reserved for the world-famous figure skaters, it also hosted rising stars, young beginners, visiting hockey teams, and occasionally recreational skaters.

All of these people were witness to the dramatic change the arena took over the past twenty-four hours. With the walls newly ordained with flowers and the ice glossed over with sweet professions, Yubileyny Sports Palace had indeed transformed into something out of an extravagant fairytale. The surprise meant for one turned into a surprise for the whole city.

The news spread like rapid fire and soon hundreds came to visit for a few snapshots. When the celebrity couple slid onto the ice albeit slowly and with a lot of care, the cameras flashed like crazy. The photos went viral and if there had been any traces of those scandalous rumors from earlier that morning left, they were certainly wiped from everyone’s mind by this public announcement of love and devotion.

Brock was first to have his hopes dashed. The Detroit Red Wings were one of the earliest witnesses of the transformation since their afternoon practice session started just as the Russian team had finished up the last details and were currently relishing in their finished work. The captain walked into the building and his jaw dropped.

Out on the ice, three pairs of eyes glared daggers at the hockey player, twirling their painting gear in their hands like weapons poised for attack. Brock shivered, not because of the threatening looks, but because of the front row view he got of the expecting couple cradled in each other’s arms. Any reason to suspect that the two had strained their relationship vanished.

From the safety of his husband’s arms, Yuuri caught Brock’s eye and offered him a small, almost forgiving smile before Viktor recaptured his attention with a deep and very long kiss. Brock’s heart broke a little.

His pride suffered even more. The Detroit Red Wings had to skate over the words ‘Yuuri- Life & Love’ for the rest of the week.

 

\----

 

Vasilisa was granted the same view as Brock, but instead of in-person, she saw it through a screen.

Her phone lighted with hundreds of posts featuring the Katsuki-Nikiforov couple, but much to her dismay, none regarding the rumors that she was hoping for. Instead, all of the comments screamed of Viktor’s romantic and bold gesture.

The photos on her dashboard captured the couple right in the middle of the glittering letters and assemblage of flowers, Viktor with one arm securely wrapped around Yuuri’s growing waist and another tightly clasping his hand to ensure he would not fall. They looked at each other with hearts in their eyes, their noses barely touching as they beamed from ear to ear.

They were in love and no one could deny it.

 

\----

 

“Woo-hoo! Congratulations.”

Seung-gil looked up in confusion at his boyfriend who seemed to be currently engaged in a conversation with his phone. Although unusual, it was not uncommon for Phichit to actually talk to his beloved phone, which honestly had Seung-gil a little worried at times. He nudged the tanned skater with his foot. “What happened?”

“Seung!” Phichit eyes brightened and he crawled from the other end of the couch to plop down in the Korean man’s lap. “Look, look!”

Seung-gil leaned forward and draped his arms around the Thai man as he rested his chin on his shoulder in order to look at the small device. “It’s Viktor and Yuuri!” Phichit exclaimed excitedly. “Yuuri sent me some pictures—Viktor decorated the whole rink for him as an apology. He even painted the ice!”

Seung-gil snorted at the exaggerated efforts of the legendary skater. “You sure he wasn’t trying to buy his way out?” he asked sarcastically.

Phichit giggled. “Haha. Seung, you can be kinda mean sometimes.”

“Just telling the truth.”

Phichit snuggled closer to the taller man. “I know,” he murmured. “That’s what I love about you.” Seung-gil blushed at the words of affection, thankful that Phichit could not see him from his current position.

“But no,” Phichit continued. “Viktor’s plan was a little more than just a surprise for Yuuri. And it worked!”

Seung-gil raised his eyebrows at the statement and lazily nodded his head, not caring enough to inquire any further. He was saved from further explanation when Phichit phone dinged with a notification from said person. The tanned skater quickly returned his focus to his phone.

From over Phichit’s shoulder, Seung-gil saw he had received a video from Viktor. They had a weird system going on where Phichit and Katsuki would rave to each other about their respective lovers, Viktor and Seung-gil, while Phichit and Viktor would occasionally fawn over pictures or videos of Katsuki. What Phichit didn’t know was that Seung-gil would do the same with Katsuki, once in a while messaging the Japanese with cute pictures of the Thai skater.

 

> **Viktor** : _Yuuri was mad about this_

_> but he is so cute!_

_> [Video]_

 

Phichit hit ‘play’ and the screen focused in on Yuuri sitting on a large bed and rubbing his belly, obviously unaware he was caught on camera. His hair was messy and damp like he had just come out from the shower and he was wrapped up in a fluffy sweater.

“Hi baby,” Yuuri whispered on camera. “Mama had a good day today. Your daddy had another crazy idea, but everyone helped us and it was a lot of fun.” He paused while his lips curved into a tender smile. “How are you feeling...hungry? Haha, I am too. Let’s eat.” With that, Yuuri looked up and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Viktor at the doorway with a camera in hand.

“Viktorr!” He whined in surprise. Then the video clip ended.

Phichit cooed loudly and immediately hit replay. Three more times. After responding to the video with a good number (excessive in Seung-gil’s opinion) of hearts, Phichit let out a content sigh and finally put his phone down.

“Hey, Seung-gil?” The Korean grunted in acknowledgment.

“Let’s go to St. Petersburg.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A happy ending :)
> 
> As for the next chapter, will it be time for that baby shower? 
> 
> Insight into this chapter: I was kinda struggling with the deciding how Viktor and Yuuri would make up with each other. In the anime, they usually did so pretty fast, but I also wanted to add some funny eccentric aspect as well (like the Chihoko incident). Not really sure if decorating an entire rink would really attract so much attention, but it's Viktor, so anything is possible. Hopefully, it worked out. 
> 
> Also, lot's of Seungchuchu this chapter. Sorry, but I had to. They are super cute! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who wrote such nice comments and support my work. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	8. Darling, When You Make Me Smile...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight cravings, threatening strangers, and a whole bunch of skaters under one roof.

The moon shone through the curtains, leaving behind a faint white glow. Tree leaves scraped along the outside pavement as the dry wind blew in the chilly air. In the midst of Viktor’s sleep, he could hear the lulling noises in the background that came with every Autumn and swore he could almost see the pale light dancing behind his eyelids.

The weight of the bed shifted followed by a couple gentle nudges to his shoulder in an effort to rouse him, but Viktor groaned and turned away in hopes that it would stop. _It was too early._ However, a familiar sweet voice whispered his name, “Vitya” and all the fogginess of sleep instantly disappeared.

Viktor opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Yuuri, the younger man’s large brown eyes boring down at him earnestly. A small shock of worry shot through his body. “Yuuri, what’s wrong?”

Yuuri blushed and nibbled on his bottom lip. He wrung his hands as if he was debating with himself before he relinquished and uttered his request. “I need a pumpkin.”

“I need a pumpkin.”

_What…_

Viktor stared up at him blankly. Yuuri leaned back to rest on his knees so that Viktor had room to sit up as he waited for his husband to respond. “Uh, what did you say?”

“I need a pumpkin,” Yuuri repeated patiently. “Sorry, I know it's late, but I really want to eat _kabocha_ , pumpkin. I don’t think I can go to sleep without it.”

 _Oh,_ cravings. Throughout Viktor’s intensive research splurge, he had read a lot about cravings. So far, Yuuri’s symptoms had been very mild, but with Yuuri starting his fifth month of pregnancy, Viktor guessed it wasn’t unusual for the cravings to get more severe.

“Okay, _solnyshko_ ,” Viktor smiled up at Yuuri who visibly relaxed at the sign of his understanding. “Let me get changed and I will go to the market.”

Yuuri pushed his lips out in a pout. “I want to come too. I need to make sure it is the right kind of pumpkin.”

“Ah,” Viktor sighed. “Okay, let’s go to the market together.”

The pumpkin Yuuri was looking for was a Japanese pumpkin. That meant that at 2:00 in the morning there were very few stores in St. Petersburg that sold the delicacy. Stores that happened to be very far away.

But, Viktor was not deterred. He always loved to indulge Yuuri and to think that a simple pumpkin would make both his husband and his unborn child happy made him more than willing. Especially when Yuuri cupped his swollen belly, smiling down as he whispered to it, “Don’t worry baby, we will get you that pumpkin soon.”

Viktor immediately hit the gas. _He was going to get that pumpkin_.

\----

One hour later, Viktor slipped three of those bad boys into their cart. Yuuri had insisted that one _kabocha_ was more than enough, but Viktor knew how much the younger man could eat and he wasn’t taking any second chances.

It turned out that Viktor was right. Yuuri polished off an entire pumpkin and a half before he claimed the baby was satisfied, graciously leaving a few slices left for Viktor and Makkachin to share.

“Thank you, Viktor.” Yuuri squeezed the older man's hand affectionately. The two men plus poodle were cuddled up on the couch with blankets wrapped around their shoulders and over their legs in order to fend off the cold.

Viktor smiled and wrapped his arm tighter around the smaller man, trapping the heat in between them. “Anything for you, _Lyubov Moya,_ ” he murmured with his lips placed gently on his temple. “Although I have to say that you have very interesting cravings. As expected of my little piggy.” Viktor teasingly patted his belly twice and flashed him his signature heart shaped smile. “Hopefully they won’t become too bad in the future.”

Yuuri huffed and crossed his arms as best he could over his sizable stomach. “Well, he’s _your_ baby. Of course, he’s high maintenance.”

“He?”

Yuuri flushed at his slip-up. “Oh. I’m sorry.” He tried turned his head away in embarrassment but Viktor cupped his cheek tenderly and lifted his chin so they could look at each other eye to eye. “Some part of me just makes me think that the baby will be a boy... I _know_ it’s a boy,” Yuuri repeated the second time with more confidence and his smile although bashful was absolutely dazzling in Viktor’s mind.

Viktor’s eyes glistened with joy. “A boy,” he breathed out in astonishment. “We are having a baby boy.”

Yuuri chuckled happily. “Yes Viktor, we are having a baby boy…” The younger man paused, placing his hand on his stomach and pursed his lips into a thoughtful frown. His eyes widened slightly in a bit of surprise as he let out an exasperated chuckle. “And he is _still_ hungry. Are you going to eat that?”

The pregnant man didn’t wait for Viktor to answer as he reached over snatched a large piece of the hearty vegetable from Viktor’s plate and plopped it all in his mouth, sighing contentedly. Viktor had to say that he didn’t mind at all.

 

— - -

 

The midnight pumpkin fiasco was only the beginning of Yuuri’s cravings.

Yuuri was right about the baby being high maintenance. Every day he would become increasingly demanding and as the urges grew stronger and stronger, the young mother would feel dangerously reckless until the moment they were satisfied. His cravings were surprisingly not very weird. Specific, yes, but he didn’t mix pickles and ice cream, pasta, and candy, or whatever disgusting concoction usually told about in horror pregnancy stories. Instead, Yuuri just ate _a lot_.

He had a fondness for Japanese foods, more so than usual. Katsudon, of course, was a favorite and Yuuri had to have at least one serving every three days. When Viktor once had the nerve to poke fun during one of his Katsudon meals, pointing out that Yuuri hadn’t “won” anything recently, Yuuri quickly shut him down.

“So, you don’t think your child is worth gold?” He had snapped back in front of the whole Russian gang and proceeded to angrily stuff a large piece of pork cutlet into his mouth. Viktor never dared to question Yuuri’s eating habits again.

Not only were the cravings frequent, but they also hit at the most random times of the day, leaving no pattern or schedule for the young parents to go off of. Instead, the two skaters simply chose to enjoy their spontaneous trips to the grocery store or nearby restaurant. Every day became a small adventure that usually left them tired but in a comfortable state of bliss.

However, there were times when surprises lurked around the corner of the aisles and not all of them were pleasant.

 

\----

 

“Viktor, remember to get both the matcha and strawberry flavor? I want both. And, egg tarts. Check if they have any of those left, okay?”

Viktor laughed and swung Yuuri’s hand in his own, admiring how the latter’s skin seemed to glow in the light. The sun was still high up in the late afternoon sky and shined down on the two of them with the little warmth it could provide. “Don’t worry, _solnyshko_. I am sure that they have plenty of desserts left. Why don’t we get whatever groceries you want first and then we can go to the bakery together?”

Yuuri shook his head furiously. “No! What if they run out? You need to go now!” His cheeks puffed out in worry and Viktor almost cooed at the sight of his adorable demanding husband. With his round face and round body wrapped up in a large coat while sporting a fluffy scarf and beanie, Yuuri looked like a walking teddy bear. A bear who really needed his sweets.

“Okay, solnyshko. But promise me you won’t do any heavy lifting. Just wait for me inside the market.” Yuuri nodded half-heartedly and rapidly shooed Viktor away to the direction of the growing line outside the bakery.

The moment the silver-haired man had gone, Yuuri waddled into the grocery store bent on ignoring all of Viktor’s cautions. He was pregnant, not disabled or sick. He was perfectly capable of buying groceries himself.

Yuuri first made his way down the household essential aisle. The household essential aisle was situated right next to the alcohol section in the corner of the store near the entrance where almost no one went to. There was maybe one other person browsing the same aisle, however, Yuuri could still hear the hubbub of noise as people filtered in and out of the grocery store, most likely customers from the bakery store who wanted to get their everyday shopping out of the way.

Yuuri hummed softly to himself as he plodded down the row of cleaning supplies, cradling his swollen belly carefully. In the crook of his arm hung a small crate that was soon filled with a few small items Yuuri plucked from the shelves: detergents, soaps, wet wipes… all the things Viktor disliked.

Yuuri absentmindedly trailed his finger across a row of products until he came to a stop to look at a section of brooms and mops. Suddenly, a shoulder roughly shoved into Yuuri’s back. The Asian man yelped in surprise as his body harshly knocked into the shelves and he quickly curled over his stomach protectively. In the commotion, his shopping basket slipped from his arm and the items hit the ground with a clatter.

S-Sorry!” Yuuri stuttered as turned his head to look at the person who had rudely bumped into him.

It was a man, tall and built. He had stubble on his face and messy brown hair that made him look older than he really was. The man turned to meet Yuuri’s gaze and his eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of the pregnant man clutching a small broom to his chest.

“Hey, hey you little bitch!” the man snarled as he took a few threatening steps toward Yuuri. “Do you have a problem, bumping into strangers like that?”

Yuuri eyes widened in fear and he took a couple steps back until his back touched the metal shelves. “Oh no… I-I’m sorry, sir.”

“You fat pig. Do you think an apology is enough?!” The man growled menacingly as he leaned closer and closer. Yuuri could smell the stench of alcohol reek from his clothes and his insides twisted in dread. The assaulter paused for a second when he studied the odd way the trembling man in front of him instinctively shielded his large stomach, eyes darkening when he came to a realization.

“Huh, you’re that pregnant bastard,” he scoffed. “The one that was cheating on our national hero. Yuuri Katsuky something.” He waved his hand mockingly and Yuuri flinched. “What do you say? Was it fun sleeping with two world athletes? Got knocked up by that Nikiforov and it still wasn’t enough?”

“N-no,” Yuuri stuttered nervously. His eyes flashed to the side to see a few more people gather around to watch the unfurling scene.

The larger man clapped his hands together threateningly and Yuuri jumped at the harsh sound. “Hey, look at who’s talking to you. It’s proper manners. But of course, a slut like you wouldn’t know. No wonder, Nikiforov left you for that broad.” Yuuri eyes widened as his assailant’s face morphed into a malicious grin. The look in the drunken man’s eyes was that of deep irrational hatred. He was looking for a fight and Yuuri was the chosen object of prey.

What was the best option out of this? Before Yuuri could have probably slipped past the man, but with the state his body was in now, it was impossible. Maybe he could apologize but it didn’t seem like the other man was in any reason to listen…

Yuuri’s face hardened and he stubbornly glared back at the older man. “Viktor wouldn’t do that!” He shouted back. “You don’t know what you are talking about, so please, just leave me alone!”

Unfortunately, the outburst only added more fuel to the burning hatred oozing from the drunken man. “Cocky little shit.” He took a step closer and growled. “Better learn to watch your words next time you speak or else.”

A couple employees who had dashed onto the scene instinctively took a step forward in order to put a stop to the fight. But, they were too late. The enraged drunk man took another step closer and raised his hand to strike. Yuuri closed his eyes. Everyone held their breath.

 

“WHAM!”

 

The audience’s eyes bugged out at the sight of the smaller Asian man swinging the small broom in his hands. The hard plastic making contact with the attacker’s head with a loud crack. Stunned, the drunken man fell to his knees before he could even touch Yuuri.

“Ouch y-” He looked up in disbelief.

 

“Wham! Wham!”

 

The panicked pregnant man blindly swung the broom two more times and the drunk guy hit the floor unconscious.

For a moment, the crowd of spectators looked on in silence, not really sure what just happened. The two employees dropped their walkie talkies with an unceremonious clatter.

“Yuuri!”

They snapped their heads to see a silver-haired man frantically push his way through the crowd. Yuuri looked up in surprise and then a visible wave of relief washed over his features when he recognized the approaching individual.

“Viktoorr!” Yuuri cried out as he dropped the broom to the ground and threw himself into the other man’s embrace.

Viktor hugged Yuuri tightly to his chest, running a hand comfortingly through his soft black hair in an effort to stop his trembling. “Yuuri, _solnyshko,_ what happened? I heard there was a fight? Are you hurt?”

A loud choked sob escaped from the smaller man. “V-Vitya… I was s-so… scared. I thought he was going to hurt my baby!”

The silver-haired man's eyes widened in alarm at the words. He gently pushed Yuuri away and held him out at arm's length so he could carefully examine his body for any injuries while he continued to bombard him with rapid questions. “Who? Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?”

Yuuri sniffled loudly but gave a minimal shake of his head. “N-not yet… He was going to h-hit me, but I…”

' _Beat the pulp out of him instead_ ,’ all the onlookers thought to themselves.  

“He was trying to hit you?!” Viktor snarled and everyone, except for Yuuri and the unconscious drunk attacker, took a step back from the raging skater. “Who is he? Where is he?!”

_Right under your feet…_

The unfortunate man on the floor took that moment to regain conscious. He groaned from his splitting headache and raised his body up from the ground. His expression darkened when he finally locked onto Yuuri’s watering eyes. “You little bit-”

He was immediately cut off when Viktor’s fist flew out. With a loud crack, the man crumbled back to the ground.

Viktor leaned over and grabbed the almost unconscious man by the collar, yanking him harshly towards himself. Blood trickled from the man’s nose, dripping down and splattering the floor. He unconsciously shivered at the sight of the silver-haired skater whose blue eyes hardened like ice, sharp and merciless.

“I heard that you threatened to harm not only the love of my life but also our precious unborn child,” Viktor spoke quietly but everyone in the room could hear his voice as if he had been broadcasted on a loudspeaker. “ _How_ exactly do you think you are going to pay for this?”

The man in his hold gaped dumbly up at him.

“Viktor…” The pregnant man placed a hand on his husband’s shoulder in order to calm him down, but his husband was too deep in his anger to notice. Yuuri leaned closer to the other skater’s ear and shakily breathed out, “ _Vitya.”_

It had the desired effect. Viktor’s eyes widened and he let go of the man instantly. The drunken man scrambled to his feet and stumbled into to the hands of two security guards who finally made it on the scene.

With the commotion died down, people gradually started to filter out of the store or return to their shopping. Soon, the two skaters left alone in the shopping aisle, wrapped up in each other's arms. Yuuri had burst into another set of tears and Viktor ran a shaky hand through the other’s hair, quietly shushing his cries. After some time, the younger man’s sniffles started to die down and he squirmed in his husband’s embrace.

“Um...Viktor?”

“Yes, love?” The silver-haired man nuzzled their faces together sweetly, completely lost in the tender moment.  

“I’m hungry.”

 

\-----

 

“Arghh. Not this one too!” Yuuri ripped off the last shirt and let it drop onto the ground sadly.

How in the world was he supposed to put on a decent outfit if nothing fit him? His sweatpants and hoodies were starting to get tight around his growing hips and belly, so naturally, the few nice items he owned were virtually useless.

Yuuri sank onto the bed in dejection. His body had obviously gotten sizably larger. In fact, his stomach was so large for just five months that other people began to question whether or not he was carrying twins. He and Viktor even went to the obstetrician to check but it was confirmed there was only one very healthy baby growing inside of Yuuri’s tummy.

It wasn’t only his stomach that had changed. His chest had also become more and more sensitive as his breasts grew slightly bigger that it actually ached. And, with the added weight, Yuuri felt his back and feet start to become stiff and sore.

Viktor was as just as attentive to Yuuri as he was during skating season. Every night, the older man made sure to properly massage the knots out of his limbs and rub his chest in a way that at least momentarily stopped the pain. Whether or not the night turned into something more than innocent touches, Viktor always whispered sweet praises about his body solely for Yuuri’s ears. Under Viktor’s loving gaze, for a moment, Yuuri would forget reality and feel normal, almost beautiful.

But, now there was no denying anything. He was fat, bloated to the size of a whale. Frustration and anxiety bubbled up inside when Yuuri thought about having to face all the other skaters in this state. Maybe if he had some new maternity wear this wouldn’t be so bad. But, Viktor was going to pick Phichit up this afternoon; it was too late. Yuuri internally cursed at himself. _Why did he wait so long? Why did he stubbornly refuse to go shopping the other day? Why…_

“Yuuri,” Viktor called out from the other side of the door. “Phichit’s flight was delayed a couple hours so I --” Viktor walked into the room and blinked in surprise at the sight waiting for him.

The room was a mess: clothes strewn across the floor and over the mirror and drawers half open with their contents spilling out on the ground. Yuuri sat hunched over on the bed, completely naked except for the pair of underwear and a thin blanket that draped loosely over his small frame. If it were any other time, Viktor would have been tempted to pounce him. After all, Yuuri was well-known for being accidentally seductive but in the end, he was always more than receptive to Viktor’s advances. However, with the way Yuuri’s shoulders trembled under the covers, he could tell his husband was in distress.

“Oh no,” He breathed out and quickly rushed over to crouch down in front of the smaller man. Although he could guess the reason of his husband’s distress, he knew better to let Yuuri talk it out. “Yuuri, my love, what’s the matter?”

Yuuri avoided his eyes and shrunk away for his grasp. “Okay,” Viktor replied calmly. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But, at least let me hold you, okay?”

There was a small bob of the head. Viktor immediately scooped Yuuri into his arms and slowly lowered them both back down on the mattress positioned in a way so that they were facing each other. He pulled the covers over them and waited for the warmth to circulate through.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, Viktor tenderly stroking his hand through the smaller man’s soft black hair while Yuuri buried his face into his chest. Soon his breathing became more evened and calm and the tears once threatening to come out had vanished.

Feeling his husband start to relax in his hold, Viktor went back to prompting. “ _Lyubov Moya,_ now are you willing to tell me what’s wrong?”

A quiet reply was muffled against his chest. “What was that?” Viktor encouraged.

“I’m fat... Nothing fits.”

Viktor chuckled, his breath ghosting next to Yuuri’s ear. “It’s not funny!” Yuuri whined. “I am fatter than ever! I can barely fit into my sweat pants. What am I going to do when everyone comes over? Greet them naked?”

“Well if I were them I definitely wouldn’t mind,” Viktor supplied jokingly. Yuuri slapped his arm in retaliation. “Although, even if they didn’t mind, I would have to prevent that from happening. Only I am allowed to see you like this.” His finger slid along Yuuri’s smooth bare back, leaving a tingling sensation trailing down his skin.

“Viktor,” Yuuri whined in protest, a faint smile started to play on the corners of his lips. However, Viktor’s hopes in having cheered up his husband were dashed when another sad sigh wiped all the traces of happiness away. “I am serious though. I ate so much that I have become something so embarrassing, no one will want to see me like this...Maybe we should call it off.”

Viktor detangled his arms from Yuuri’s body and shifted away just enough so that he could look directly into Yuuri’s eyes. He clasped their hands together reassuringly. “First of all, I am sure Phichit would never allow that.” Yuuri groaned knowing how determined his friend could be.

“And,” Viktor continued knowing Yuuri wouldn’t really calm down until a viable solution was presented to him. “For now, why don’t you just wear my clothes; the looser sweaters should be able to fit you. Plus, you know I like seeing you wear my clothes,” Viktor winked. “Then tomorrow we will definitely go out and finally get you some maternity wear. What do you say?”

Yuuri pursed his lips as he considered the proposal, nodding when he deemed it acceptable. “Okay,” he replied and finally graced his husband with the smile he was waiting for. It was small but still a smile nevertheless.

“Also, Yuuri,” Viktor continued earnestly. “I will never think that you are embarrassing or ugly. You are carrying another person inside of you, so of course you need to eat more for the two of you. If anything, I think you look even more beautiful now, carrying our child inside you.” Viktor ran a hand over the hard bump. No matter how many times he saw or touched it, he was always amazed at Yuuri’s growing stomach.

“In fact, right now you look absolutely enticing.” Viktor’s eyes clouded over with evident desire. Yuuri swallowed and a blush spread across his cheeks and down to his nape.

“By the way, Phichit doesn’t arrive until a few more hours...” The older man leaned forward, tilting Yuuri’s face up to meet his. “I can think of something to pass the time.

The moment their lips touched, Yuuri’s eyes snapped open. He quickly shoved Viktor away and pushed himself upright against the headboard. Viktor made a startled sound, eyes flashing with confusion then worry when he saw Yuuri hastily place both hands on his round belly while his eyes widened in shock and mouth hung open.

Y-Yuuri what’s wrong? Does anything hurt?” He asked, eyes frantically raking across the pregnant man’s body.

Yuuri dumbly shook his head. “Viktor,” he repeated slowly as if he couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. “I think I can feel the baby.”

The man let out something akin to a squeal. He rapidly lifted the ends of Yuuri’s sweater and placed his hands on the taut pale skin, eyes shining with excitement.

A couple seconds passed and the eager light in his eyes started to dim with disappointment. “Yuuri, I can’t feel him.”

Yuuri did a double take. “O-oh. I am sorry. I thought for sure I felt the baby move.”

“No, I think it’s just going to take a while for him to kick strong enough for me to feel it from the outside.” Viktor shook his head gently. “Aww, I want to feel my baby soon too!”

Yuuri smiled at his husband’s childish manner. “Our baby is moving. He’s right inside…” Yuuri whispered in awe, eyes sparkling with excitement. “We are going to be parents!”

Yuuri chuckled as the latter placed a kiss on his giant bump before winding his arms around his waist and bringing him closer. “Hey you,” Viktor whispered to the bump. “I see that you are already bent on making things hard for mommy and daddy.” Yuuri laughed and pushed his shoulder playfully.

“But, it is too bad,” Viktor continued. “I am afraid that daddy is not going to lose to you.” He flashed Yuuri a cheeky smile. He grabbed Yuuri’s wrist and pulled him back down so they could nuzzle their faces together, holding it close enough for a sweet Eskimo kiss. Then before Yuuri could protest, Viktor quickly captured his words in a long-heated kiss.

They broke apart gasping for air, trading breathless “I love you’s” between each embrace. Drunk off their own happiness, their kisses became more frantic and touches less innocent. It wasn’t long until Viktor felt something hard press against his stomach and Yuuri on his thigh.

Viktor grinned at his victory. It was a good thing Phichit’s flight got delayed

 

\----

 

Viktor shivered as a few tentative snowflakes fell from the sky. The transition between fall and winter was surprisingly quick this year and it pleased Viktor that he had insisted Yuuri stay behind in their cozy heated house while he picked up their Thai and Korean friends at the freezing airport.

Phichit had chosen the last few days leading up to the start of the figure skating season to finally put the baby shower plan in action. It was a perfect intro into the season, he had reasoned to Yuuri, a friendly get together before the rivalry started. Viktor, of course, immediately pounced on the idea when Yuuri hesitantly brought it up at dinner.

In just a few years’ time, the group of skaters had become a tight-knit community and it was always fun to meet up away from the pressure that shrouded competitions. Also, he saw the way Yuuri secretly marked the event on his calendar, humming eagerly under his breath as he crossed off the days to come. Just the sight of Yuuri so excited about the gathering made Viktor equally enthusiastic.

“Hi, Viktor!” A cheerful voice, starkly contrasting the gray weather outside, called out from the distance.

Viktor turned his head and spotted the smiling tanned skater emerge from the glass doors while dragging his stoic boyfriend along by the hand. Phichit carried a simple backpack on his back, leaving Seung-Gil to deal with their multiple luggage and gifts. Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight; Phichit certainly had the Korean man wrapped around his finger.

“Hi, Phichit,” Viktor returned warmly. “Sorry, Yuuri was feeling a little tired, so I told him to stay at home and rest. But, he really wanted to come pick you up.”

The younger one shook his head understandingly. “Of course! I can’t wait to see him too.” He grinned up at the older man. “But, I’m glad we get some alone time. Yuuri never gave me any details about those fake rumors on the news.” Phichit waved his hand off in a gesture of exasperation. His eyes narrowed, penetrating Viktor’s with a vibrant intensity. “I want to you to tell me _everything_.”

 

\-----

 

Yuuri knew when the trio of skaters had arrived even before the doorbell rang. Phichit had sent him a flurry of texts once he and Seung-Gil landed in St. Petersburg and continued to update him after they met up with Viktor.

The moment Makkachin’s ears shot up, Yuuri sprang from the bed to go out and meet them.

Viktor nearly had a heart attack when he was greeted by the sight of Yuuri running, well, waddling as fast as he could along the hallway. He wasn’t the only one. Seung-Gil's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he had caught sight of the pregnant man charging towards them. He nearly let all the suitcases drop onto the floor in his worry.    
  
"Yuu-" Viktor shouted out in caution.  
  
"Phichit!" Yuuri cried out happily as he held out both arms to his friend, completely oblivious to his husband's anxiety. The two friends slammed into each other's arms.

"Yuuri!" Phichit cried happily. "I haven't seen you in soooo long." Phichit held the older skater out at arm's distance. His whole face lit up when he looked down and saw Yuuri’s sizable tummy.

“Oh my god! Yuuri, you are glowing! How is the baby? Did you pick a name yet… Oh, wait! First, a reunion selfie!” Yuuri laughed and nodded giddily then willing smiled up at the camera already perfectly angled in Phichit hand.

“Hi, Seung-Gil. It’s nice to see you too!” Yuuri smiled kindly at the other Asian man.

“You too, Katsuki.” Seung-Gil bowed his head in return. “I would ask you about the baby but I heard pretty much more than I needed to know from your husband.”

Yuuri blushed and apologized while Viktor and Phichit laughed.

“Oh! I almost forgot,” Phichit exclaimed. “Seung, where’s the present?”

Seung-Gil rolled his eyes. “I thought you were going to wait till the actual baby shower. Isn’t the point to do it as a group?”

“I changed my mind,” Phichit whined, snatching the bag from his boyfriend. “Plus, if we give it when everyone else does it won’t be as special. I want to be first.” He eagerly thrust the bag into Yuuri’s hands. “Here Yuuri!”

Yuuri opened the cutely wrapped gift and pulled out two baby-sized beanies, one shaped like a hamster and another like a husky. The third item was a small onesie that had ‘Mama’s Boy’ printed out on the front. “Aww,” Yuuri cooed happily. “Thank you! They are so cute, I love it.”

Phichit flashed a peace sign and a confident smile. “There are a couple more plushies and some extra things in our suitcases but I will save it for the actual baby shower. We didn’t get too much because I wanted to take you clothes shopping while I am here.” He leaned next to Yuuri’s ear and whispered not so quietly, “Actually, the onesie was from Seung. He wanted me to give it to you.”

“ _Phichit_ ,” Seung growled warningly, but his boyfriend just laughed it off.

“Sorry, Seung. I couldn’t help myself!”

 

\-----

 

“Why the fuck do we have to do this?” Yuri snarled. All the skaters were seated together in a circle on the carpeted floor with a few bottles of alcohol centered in the middle. Outside, the late-night sky was pitch black and the wind could be heard through the walls.

Guang-Hong and Leo were the first to arrive. They came the morning after Phichit and Seung-Gil with cold nipped rosy cheeks, overjoyed at the chance to see Yuuri and Viktor once again. Chris followed shortly, entering with all the usual unhinged sex appeal, immediately stealing the show.

A genuine smile spread across Viktor’s face when the Swiss man suavely entered the room, which was likewise returned by the blonde man. Just like how Phichit eagerly dragged Yuuri to their room the other day, the two friends hit the bar in a much-needed catch-up session.

After that rest of the skaters filtered in quickly. Mila and Georgie showed up after their afternoon practice with grudging Yurio in tow. By the time the sun fell everyone had properly gathered at the Katsuki-Nikiforov household.

“Now, now Yurio-chan,” Phichit waved him off in his usual cheery manner. “It's team bonding. Well, kind of. Anyway, it's fun! So, let’s get the games started!”

“Uhh…” Guang-Hong raised his hand tentatively. “What exactly are we playing?”

“I always enjoy a good game of spin the bottle,” Chris drawled as he flashed the younger boys a sultry wink.

A resounding ‘No’ chorused throughout the group. The predictable people in favor of rejection were of course Yurio and Seung-Gil. JJ and Georgie also echoed their dissent, claiming something about being faithful to their girlfriends, but no one paid them much attention.

Chris raised an eyebrow at Viktor. “Viktor,” he said in a slightly offended tone. “Of all people, you reject my idea. Are you not up for a little action?”

Viktor stubbornly shook his head. “Sorry, Chris. But, no one is touching my Yuuri,” he replied as he protectively wrapped an arm around the waist of his pregnant husband and pulled him even closer. Yuuri stared down at the ground fighting to hide an embarrassed but pleased smile.

“Awwww, stingy!” Mila cried out. Sara chimed in with an affirmative fist pump. Yurio just muttered curses at all of them.

“Now, now children,” Phichit clapped his hands authoritatively, earning a groan from his boyfriend. “Let’s behave ourselves and think logically. The answer to our problems is obvious.” He paused dramatically. “Let's play Truth and Dare!”

The crowd of skaters murmured their approval. Seung-Gil shrugged his shoulders and Yurio scowled but didn’t protest. “Better than kissing any of these fools,” he grumbled to himself.

“Remember,” Phichit continued in his announcer tone, “Everyone must abide by the rules! Okay first Guang-Hong! Truth or Dare?”

“Hmmm. Truth, I guess.” Guang-Hong replied.

“Are you and Leo dating?” Phichit announced his question quickly. His mouth quirked into a smirk and looked on expectantly.  

Guang-Hong glanced at Leo hesitantly. “Um, not right now…” The two boys blushed furiously red and shyly turned away from each other.

“Aww, innocent love,” Chris clapped his hands approvingly.

“Yuuri! That’s just like us,” Viktor chimed in happily. He took the moment to lift Yuuri’s right hand to his lips and pressed a tender yet lingering kiss on the golden ring that adorned his right finger. A simple gesture that instantaneously stole the spotlight.

“There’s nothing innocent about the two of you!” Mila shouted out gleefully. “Just look at Yuuri. He’s a living proof of all that ‘Eros’ that goes on in between the sheets at night.” Yuuri turned beet red while Viktor beamed proudly.

“Ewww! I did not need to hear that,” Yurio slapped his hands to his ears as he glared daggers at his rink mates. “Just get on with the game already!”

“Okay!” Phichit exclaimed as he recaptured everyone’s attention. “Leo! Truth or Dare?”

The American skater looked up in surprise at the call of his name. “Um… I’ll go with a dare.”

“I dare you to ask Guang-Hong out right now in front of all of us.”

“Hey, that’s not fair!”

“Fine, you can do a penalty instead. The penalty will be to take a shot of that Vodka there then run around the room naked.”

“Um… Phichit, I can't drink though,” Yuuri intervened hesitantly.

“No worries Yuuri! You are an exception. Just do the naked thing.” Phichit snapped his head back to face the younger skater. “So, Leo what will you do.”

“Fine, Phichit. You win.” Leo turned his attention towards the Chinese skater. “Sorry, Guang-Hong. I was originally going to make this more romantic, but I like you... a lot, and it would make me very happy if you were willing to go out with me. Would you be my boyfriend?”

Guang-Hong’s face broke out into a huge smile. He nodded eagerly. “Yes, Leo. I would love too.” The two looked at each other in a shared amazement, the redness in their face spread down to their whole bodies.

“Hah! See it was easy. I told you I was a great matchmaker!” Phichit pointed accusingly at Seung-Gil who shrugged in defeat.

“Wait, you did all of this just to prove a point?”

“Well kind of,” Phichit waved his hand dismissively. “But honestly the two of you were taking way too long. It was getting painful to watch... Anyways, it’s Sara’s turn, now isn’t it?”

Sara took a dare. She was asked to kiss someone in the room and as a result ended up kissing Seung-Gil on the lips. It was just a quick peck, but immediately afterwards, Seung-Gil rubbed his mouth furiously on the back of his hand while Phichit squawked with indignation.

However, the Korean ended up surprising everyone, especially Phichit, when he pulled his boyfriend in for a deep kiss, claiming it was for ‘cleansing’ purposes. Phichit immediately calmed down after that, entranced in some sort of happy daze.

Mila followed up with a dare as well and was ordered to read the last text message conversation with her ex, which she did so with gusto. Next, Georgi took a truth. The Russian skater dramatically retold the narrative where he once volunteered to do Viktor’s makeup that consequently led to Viktor banning him from ever coming within ten yards distance whenever he had makeup in his hands. Much to Viktor’s distress, Georgi still had pictures of that special makeover on his phone, which he passed around the circle.

“So, Yurio,” Viktor spoke up with a mischievous grin on his face when it reached the teenager’s turn. Yurio shivered. “What do you _really_ think of that Kazakh friend of yours?”

Yurio frowned in confusion. “Hah, what are you blabbing about? Otabek just a friend. A good one unlike you guys.”

“Well,” Yuuri sighed leaning his head against Viktor’s shoulder. “He’s probably telling the truth about what he ‘thinks’. Give him some more time.”

Yurio looked at the two suspiciously but since Viktor didn’t press his question any further, he shrugged it off. “It’s your turn now Katsudon. What are you gonna chose?”

“Truth,” Yuuri said immediately. “I don’t think I can do much like this.” He gestured to his middle.

“Have you ever done it in at the rink here?” Chris pounced and Cheshire like grin wrinkled the corner of his eyes as he suggestively raised his eyebrows.

“Chris!” Yuuri cried out. “There are minors here!”

“It will be educational.”

“You have to answer it, Yuuri,” Phichit prompted. “If you don’t want to speak just nod or shake your head.”

Yuuri clasped his hands tightly together, face contorting with embarrassment. After a long pause, he slowly managed a small nod, immediately sinking into Viktor’s side in order to hide his face.

“In the locker rooms or out on the ice?” Chris continued.

Viktor looked at his friend and winked. “Both,” he declared. Chris let a low whistle. Yurio screamed.

\----

Viktor ended up following the current trend by selecting truth for his turn as well, mostly because he refused to move from his position next to Yuuri’s side.

“What was the real reason you guys were so late to the Grand Prix awards ceremony last year?” Guang-Hong asked curiously. “It caused a huge uproar in the news, but I could never figure it out.”

“Um, Guang…” Leo whisper. Everyone else hid their faces and snickered.

“Same answer to the last question,” Viktor replied smoothly. Yuuri buried his face in his hands as he shrunk from mortification.

“B-but,” Guang-Hong spluttered. “T-that wasn’t even in Russia.”

“Exactly.”

\----

“So, JJ, out of all of us, which one would you choose to hook up with?”

“I am faithful to Isabella.”

“Theoretically,” Chris insisted, brandishing his hand towards the rest of the skaters.

“Um…” JJ’s eyes flickered around the room, lingering to his right in direction where Yuuri was sitting. Viktor caught his gaze and immediately pulled Yuuri completely into his lap, wrapped his arms protectively around his husband as he glared back at the Canadian, daring him to even try utter Yuuri’s name.

JJ paled and immediately took his eyes away from the Japanese man. This time he let them fall in the direction towards Seung-Gil and Phichit. Which one of the two he was thinking of was unclear, however, the couple immediately scooted closer to each other. Seung-Gil wrinkled his nose in disgust, while Phichit flashed his teeth at the Canadian in a shark like grin.

JJ swallowed nervously. “Um, I think it’s safer if I just take the penalty,” he said and reached for the bottle of Vodka in the middle.

After that, the game continued innocently enough. Phichit took a truth and confessed that his first kiss was actually with Seung-Gil, much to his boyfriend’s surprise. Seung-Gil did the same, revealing the time he hid inside a closet in order to escape from Phichit’s overwhelming friendship during the first few months of their relationship.

Finally, Chris was dared to sext his fiance, who was currently in America for a sponsor meeting, which he did with much pleasure. The reply he received and shared out loud had almost the whole group of skaters blushing. However, he and Viktor simply exchanged knowing looks of approval.

“Who was your first crush?” Sara asked when it reached Yuuri’s turn again.

“Oh, it was Yuuko,” Yuuri replied nonchalantly. Viktor’s face turned sour as he muttered some indistinguishable curses under his breath. Mila and Yurio snickered while the rest of the skaters watched the legendary athlete curiously.

“Ehhh! It wasn’t Viktor?”

“Oh,” Yuuri blushed once again. “Well, Viktor was like my idol. He was much more than just a crush. I didn’t realize how much I loved him until later.” Said skater immediately perked up.  Everyone shook their heads. _Yuuri had him wrapped around his finger._

 

\----

 

By the end of three rounds, almost half of the group had gotten stripped naked one way or the other. However, without Yuuri drinking the night managed to remain relatively tame. Two more rounds after that and most of the skaters were either too drunk or too tired from jet lag to continue any longer.

JJ and Georgi passed out on the floor while Yurio was carried off to the couch. The rest of them made it to their guest rooms and soon fell asleep as well.

“That was fun wasn’t it, _solnyshko?_ ” Viktor whispered as he joined Yuuri in their bed.

The Japanese man nodded sleepily against his shoulder. “Mmmhmm. The baby was really excited throughout the whole game. It felt like butterflies in my stomach.”

“Really?” Viktor asked. He instinctively placed a hand on Yuuri’s stomach in hopes for feeling the baby, but there was still no movement. “Well, I wonder what Phichit has planned for us tomorrow.”

He was met with silence. Yuuri had quickly drifted off into a deep sleep, his soft snoring filled the room and some drool dribbled onto Viktor’s shirt. Viktor smiled at his adorable husband and placed a chaste kiss on his temple before turning on the lights.

“Sleep well, my love. After all, tomorrow will be filled with many surprises.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only part one of the skater-get-together/baby shower. I can't wait to see what Phichit has in store for us... 
> 
> Enjoy!


	9. Tough Hearts and Weak Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Phichit grinned mischievously. “Instead of shopping, what do you say to some revenge?”_

 

Yuuri woke up with tears in his eyes.

His ears wrung from the fleeting words that had been whispered into his ear. _“Goodbye, my love…”_  What was it again?

He laid in bed unmoving as he tried to recapture the elusive dream that drew tears from his eyes. A blur of nonsensical memories that Yuuri couldn’t distinguish from reality or fantasy. The only distinct thing he could remember were those three words and the sadness that they left behind.

Sighing deeply, Yuuri turned to his side and stretched his arm out, disappointed to find that Viktor was gone. The older man’s side of the bed was still warm though, so Yuuri knew he must have woken up recently.

The smells of breakfast and the chatter from the kitchen reminded him of the guests currently in their home and he realized that Viktor had probably gotten up early to hang out with the other skaters. But, Yuuri had no motivation to actually get out of bed, so he rolled over and buried himself into what remained of Viktor’s warmth in his pillow.

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep again, Yuuri felt a small flutter inside him, pressed right up against the left side of his ribcage. He couldn't help the giddy smile from spreading across his face, all thoughts of sadness melting away at the touch of his baby.

“Hi, my baby.” Yuuri pushed himself upright and propped himself against the pillow. “Good morning to you too.”

Yuuri felt his stomach rumble and he patted the spot he last felt the baby affectionately. “I see you are like your mama, always hungry,” he giggled.

“Well, I hope he looks just like you too.” Yuuri looked up to see Viktor leaning against the door frame. Even from the distance, the man looked tall and as handsome as ever, his silvery fringe was swept even more to the side, which exposed his blue, almost sparkling eyes, and a small but warm smile splayed across his pale lips.

A sudden lump of emotion rose in his throat and Yuuri barely managed to swallow it back down. _Gosh, his hormones were so weird._

“Mmm,” Yuuri reached his hand out in a gesture for Viktor to come closer. The man obeyed, tenderly grasping the smaller hand in his own. “I don’t know why you would want that. I wish he had your eyes and smile at least.”

“Either way he will be our perfect little boy,” Viktor whispered fondly. Yuuri’s stomach answered with another loud grumble. The two looked at each other in a stunned silence.

“But, first I think we need to feed the two of you,” Viktor chuckled. Yuuri groaned in embarrassment while the tips of his ears caught fire.

He moved to push himself up but Viktor was already there, one hand supporting his back the other holding his hand as he lifted him up into standing position. “Viktor, honestly I can do this myself,” Yuuri frowned. He knew he was big and his center of balance was off, but he could at least _stand up_ by himself.

“Please, Yuuri. You are already doing all the work carrying our baby. Just let me at least make things easier,” Viktor insisted. His hands griped his husband’s shoulder a little tighter.

Yuuri didn't have the heart to say no to such sweet words. He even let Viktor support him all the way to dining table.

 

\---------

 

Yurio was having a bad morning.

Perhaps it was because he hadn't showered the night before and woke up feeling gross and sticky, not to mention his back hurt from sleeping on the couch the whole night. Or more likely because the first thing he saw when he woke up was JJ’s drooling face. Either way, he was in a bad mood. And it only got worse.

Off to the right, Guang-Hong and Leo were making gooey eyes at each other while they “discreetly” held hands under the table, both struggling to scoop their food up with their less dominant hand. Katsudon’s friend, Phichit, had crawled into Seung-gil’s lap who surprisingly didn’t really seem to care all that much about their blatant display of public affection since the two proceeded to feed each other small bits of scrambled eggs and fruit.

In the corner of his eye, Yurio spotted Mila, Georgi and Sara engaged in a lively conversation at the table, occasionally sneaking glances at him and cackling with laughter, while off in the kitchen, Chris was, well, being Chris.

Much to Yuri’s annoyance, JJ, of all people, decided to plop down next to him. He watched on in disgust as the older skater dumped a disgusting amount of his “special Canadian” syrup on his “superior” pancakes.

It was Viktor who made them. He and Chris had woken up early and started cooking breakfast for the other ten skaters, conversing about some “rival” or whatever. (Yurio didn’t know and he didn’t want to). As soon as most of the food was prepared and the other skaters entered the dining room, Viktor left Chris to check in on Yuuri.

No sooner had Yurio stealthily sprinkled a considerable amount of salt on JJ’s precious pancakes, Yuuri and Viktor finally entered the kitchen. Viktor securely held onto Yuuri’s waist the whole way there even though the man could walk himself.

“Good morning you two lovebirds,” Chris sang out. He was draped in nothing except an apron and some underwear, which was rather decent for his standards. The Swiss man placed two glasses of orange juice on the table while Viktor slowly helped Yuuri into a chair.

“Yuuri, what would you like to eat?” Viktor offered. “We have all types of American food: pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast…”

“Hmm,” Yuuri scrunched his nose in deliberation. “Pancakes. With berry sauce and powdered sugar.”

“Of course,” Viktor replied obediently. Yurio rolled his eyes as he watched the man caress the pregnant man’s cheek fondly and shower the top of his head with a bunch of kisses. All the guy did was order breakfast.

Yuri didn’t even know if you call it a breakfast. Soon one serving turned into two and two into three. Yurio was still halfway through his muffin when Yuuri waddled back to the table with his fifth serving of pancakes. He visibly cringed when the pregnant man dumped large quantities of fruits, sweet sauces, and powdered sugar onto the massive cakes.

“Oi, Katsudon,” Yuri reproached. The other man looked up from his plate, a large piece of pancake already lodged in the pouch of his right cheek. “Don't you think you had enough? You know that all of that food is going to your fat, not the baby. I feel sick even looking at you.”

The words rolled carelessly off his tongue and he went back to his muffin without a second thought. Next to him, JJ snorted and a couple people murmured in the background. Everyone was waiting for the usual indignant yelp and denial that followed whenever someone pointed out Yuuri’s eating habits, but instead, Yurio heard the metal utensils clatter against the porcelain plate. The room got terribly silent.

He looked up to see Yuuri slowly pushing the plate of pancakes away towards the middle of the table.

“Ha-ha. You are right, Yurio,” he chuckled hollowly keeping his eyes averted. “It isn't good to eat so much… of course, I am getting fat… I should watch my weight and um…” The pregnant man slid his chair back and heaved himself up with a stiff smile. “Well, if you will excuse me.”

Yuuri turned away from the crowd of skaters. He shifted his body in an effort to hide his big, round stomach, pulling down the ends of the sweater anxiously. Each soft step cutting through the awkward silence as he plodded back to the bedroom. Out in the corner of his eye, Yuri swore he saw a couple of fat tears roll down the pregnant man’s face.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Phichit whispered and made a motion to follow him.

“No, I got it.” Viktor waved the younger man down and walked briskly down the hallway, although not before flashing Yuri a tight smile.

Yuri stared after him dumb shocked. _What was their problem?_ It's not like he said anything unusual. He was just telling the truth; Katsudon ate like, well, a pig. If anything, Yurio was just worried about his health.

Mila whacked him on the head. “Ow, what the hell?!” he hissed.

“That wasn't nice Yura,” she lectured, her usual snarky tone now completely serious. “I think you hurt Yuuri’s feelings.”

“Huh? I was just telling the truth,” Yuri insisted. This time no one responded and the room once again fell into a strained silence.

“Yurio,” Phichit called out after a while. “Can you please go and check on the two of them. It's been awhile since they last went in there.” His gray eyes pierced through Yuri’s, and although not menacing, it had an intensity that made him shiver on the inside.

“Fine.”

Grumbling, Yuri pushed his chair back grudgingly and stomped down the hallway to the stupid couple’s bedroom. When he got there, he noticed the door was slightly ajar. He took a peek inside and his eyes widened in shock.

Yuuri was curled up in a ball on the bed, wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets. He had his back facing the teenager, but Yuri could tell that he was crying. He held a pillow to his mouth in order to stifle the noise but the sounds of strangled sobs were even more upsetting. Yuri felt guilt twist the insides of his stomach.

“Yuuri, darling, please don't cry.” Viktor spoke in a low tone as he leaned over the Japanese man. “It doesn't matter how much you eat. So long as you and the baby are happy then nothing else matters.”

The pregnant man only curled in on himself even more. Viktor rubbed his back gingerly as if he was afraid that the other man would break at any second. Sighing, he turned around and locked eyes with the blonde teenager peering through the doorway. Yuri expected him to glare with his usual ice-cold eyes. Instead, Viktor just looked tired and sad.

“Viktor, I am f-fine,” Yuuri suddenly spoke out loud. “It’s just the hormones. You go and have fun. Don’t s-say anything to Yurio...please.” He spoke slowly, trying to hide the rasp in his voice. But, Yuri still heard the heartbreaking way his voice cracked in the middle of his sentence, and he inwardly cursed at himself.

Turning quickly on his heels, he marched back to the kitchen, ignoring all the questioning stares while he rummaged through the refrigerator until he found what he was looking for.

During the five minutes of preparation, Yuri trembled. He wracked his brain for words of apology, the words Mila had mockingly taught him, the lectures his grandpa had gave him when he was young… But soon the timer dinged and he determinedly made his way back to the bedroom with a plate full of piping hot pirozhkis.

At the sound of the door being thrown open, Yuuri to stiffened underneath his bundle of blankets as the blonde Russian stormed inside and slammed the food down right in front of him.

“Eat,” Yurio ordered. Yuuri peaked his head out of his shell at the smell of warm pirozhki. He looked up in confusion. “They are Katsudon pirozhki. I made and brought them here yesterday.”

Yuuri shook his head. “N-no thank you. I am already full after all those pancakes, you know.” He looked up at the blonde skater with his tear-stained face stretched out in a forced smile. Yuri swallowed down the bitter taste of remorse.

“I made them especially for you. Um...I was wrong. About what I said earlier…Sorry.” Never taking his eyes off of the Japanese man, Yuri slightly bowed his head. A hint of vulnerability passed over his features before he blocked it out with an accusing look. “I mean, it's the fucking old man’s child inside of you! He’s probably demanding as hell so you better do your job and eat as much as you can so he stays healthy. So, eat this.”

He forced the plate right under Yuuri’s nose, waiting expectantly. Yuuri glanced at Viktor who nodded encouragingly. He hesitantly grabbed one, relishing how his fingers soaked up the warmth of the bread, and took a large bite.

Relief washed over Yurio when the pregnant man swallowed and smiled. Fresh tears streamed down Yuuri’s face, this time not of shame but appreciation, and he giggled.

“It’s yummy.”

 

 

\-------

 

 

“Yuuuri! And Yurio too! As much as I hate to stop your fun make-up session or whatever, can you please stop playing Mario Kart for like one second?” Phichit whined. “Yuuri, it’s _your_ baby shower!”

The two Yuri’s looked over in a half-hearted acknowledgment before turning back to their game.

“Not until I win!” Yurio angrily pressed down the on the controller while he swerved his arm so violently that he almost took out Georgi’s eye.

“Sorry, Phichit. Just a couple more minutes,” Yuuri called over his shoulder.

Phichit sighed and slumped back on the couch. Viktor patted him on the knowingly on the shoulder; It seemed that they were the only ones who understood one another. Oddly enough, Seung-gil watched the two Yuri’s play with some sort of childish admiration but too hesitant to ask for a chance to join in, while Sara and Mila cheered from the sidelines.

Phichit turned and looked over at the older Russian man next to him. “Can’t you do something?” he pleaded.

The very next game Yurio managed to win. If anyone noticed Viktor slide down next to the Japanese skater in the middle of the game and whisper something into his ear that made his whole-body flush red, no one said anything.

“Gather around everyone!” Phichit motioned for all the skaters to gather into the living room once again. “Let’s finally get to the gift giving!”

Guang-Hong and Leo eagerly held up a large package to the couple. Yuuri slowly eased himself down into the couch with the help of his husband who sat down next to him with one arm eagerly wrapped around his shoulder. He awkwardly tugged at the wrappings of the large box until it opened.

“It’s a baby carrier,” Guang-Hong spoke up shyly. Yuuri beamed brightly at the gift, making the younger skater smile with more confidence. “We got it in a navy blue since that’s your favorite color.”

The baby carrier was indeed a rich blue hue, its borders decorated with small silver and white snowflakes. Tears trickled down Yuuri’s face as he beamed happily at the thoughtful present. Chuckling softly, he said, “That is so thoughtful, thank you. Although, Viktor will be the one wearing it the most. How do you like it?”

Viktor scoffed, entirely unoffended. “Already giving me all the work, huh?”

“I have been carrying this baby 24/7 for months now. It's about time you do your share.”

The older skater laughed and leaned closer to whisper, “Well, I can’t wait.” The last few words were murmured so quietly and intimately the rest of the skaters weren’t sure if they were meant for their ears.

The box also came with a small music box, most likely picked out by Leo, that would play lullabies when wound up and a large teddy bear that probably came from one of Guang-Hong’s skating events. The couple cooed at the pretty sounds it made and Yuuri happily cuddled the fluffy bear to his chest.

Moving onto the next gift, Yuuri reached out and with some difficulty grabbed a small pink parcel lying on the ground near his feet. With an unassuming smile, he opened the lid to the mysterious box and took a look inside. Everyone jumped in surprise when Yuuri shrieked and slammed the lid down hard.

“Chris!” Yuuri snapped his head at the bemused Swiss man, his whole face heating up in an impressive shade of red.

“Hmmm?” The blonde skater batted his eyelashes innocently.

“H-How ca… W-what is… I, um,” Yuuri spluttered helplessly. Viktor raised his eyebrows and leaned over to peek at the gift. He let out a loud laugh.

“Oooh! Show me!” Phichit wiggled in excitement.

“I don’t even want to know,” Yurio murmured, crossing his arms over his chest.

Chris smirked at the poor Asian man’s flustered expression. “You know, the best gift for that kid is a companion. I thought I would leave a few things to speed the process on a bit.” He winked in a very suggestive manner.

Yuuri buried his face in his hands and turned to hide in Viktor’s shoulder who discretely snatched the parcel and stuffed it behind his back before shooting his friend a grateful look.

Lucky for Yuuri, there were no more X-rated surprises hiding underneath the wrappers, although the baby outfits from Georgi and JJ were secretly stuffed into a corner to be disposed of as soon as possible. There were a wide variety of presents: Mila’s included a bundle of children's books in English, Russian and Japanese, Sara’s had a large recipe binder that was apparently passed down for generations in her family, and Seung-gil’s a large box of diapers.

“What,” the Korean skater shrugged indifferently at the stares he received. “It’s practical.”

It was actually one of the better gifts, since half of the skaters decided to follow their own whims. Yurio had gone full out with cheetah print. He couldn’t even hide the gleam of pride when he presented his gift of cheetah printed blankets, shoes, socks and even a onesie. (He also added a tiger striped one as well).

“It’s so cool, isn’t it?” His eyes sparkled so adorably that neither Yuuri or Viktor had the heart to disagree.

 

\------

 

“Hey, have you thought of a name yet?” Mila asked when finally, all the gifts had been unwrapped. “I mean you know it's a boy and everything.”

“Well, we–”

“Oh! Let’s all pick out names for the baby! We can have a competition!” Phichit perked up and dashed to grab some paper and pens. “By the way, I am calling Chati or Chanchai!”

“I like Feliks,” Mila spoke out, moving to reach for a pen and paper. “It means ‘happy’,” she explained to Yuuri. “I mean if he is anything like Viktor, especially now, it seems to fit.”

Viktor was currently pressed up against Yuuri like always, his face nestled in the crook of his husband’s neck while his arms barely managed to fully wrap around the pregnant man’s middle. He wore his usual heart-shaped smile proudly, melting into the same stupid look of bliss.

Yuri snorted. “If the brat’s anything like Viktor then you should name him Baldy.”

Viktor screeched and Yuuri patted his head reassuringly, lifting his face to give the teenage skater a pointed look, who returned the gesture by rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out.

“I kinda like Matteo,” Sara chimed in, pulling up a seat next to Mila who cooed at the name. “I always thought it was kinda cute. I am going to write it down.”  

Seung-gil nodded in thought. “Joon,” he spoke as if it were final.

“Um, guys–” Yuuri tried to speak before he was interrupted again.

“Well, I can’t think of anything better than JJ,” the Canadian man boomed loudly. “So, I don’t mind giving you permission to use my name.” Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hand comfortingly as the other man narrowed his eyes sharply.

“Anna,” Georgie murmured wistfully and proceeded to write the name down and offer it to Yuuri.

“Um, Georgi. The baby is a boy…”

“TIGER!” Yuri shouted loud enough that everyone jumped. “You two idiots better name him that!” He turned to glare expectantly at the couple seated on the couch. “It’s cool.”

“Actually,” Viktor spoke casually. “We already have a name in mind. Isn’t that right Yuuri.”

The pregnant man nodded shyly. “Sorry guys, but we both agreed that it would be Japanese,” Yuuri said apologetically. The rest of the skaters murmured to themselves dejectedly.

“Fine,” Yurio snorted. “Then just name him Katsudon and that’s that.”

 

\----

 

In short, they didn’t go with Katsudon.

Instead, the baby’s name was unceremoniously revealed to be ‘Kotaro’. “It means grand or shining,” Yuuri explained shyly. He smiled down at his belly and rubbed it up and down. “He always kicks when I say the name. I think he likes it.”

“Or he hates it,” Yuri muttered, obviously disappointed that none of his names were chosen.

“That’s nice that Viktor agreed to a Japanese name,” Phichit beamed at the two other skaters.

“Ya, I wanted the baby’s name to be Japanese. But, Viktor was actually the first to suggest it.” Yuuri agreed. A silly blissful smile stretched across his features. “I am really lucky to have him.”

“Awww,” Phichit cooed. “You guys are so cute!” Yurio rolled his eyes and huffed in disgust.

After the name game had ended, the skaters split up to tour the city. Phichit eagerly dragged Yuuri out for some clothes shopping while Yurio decided to tag along, claiming he would rather be with them than the other lunatics. So, the three of them found themselves chatting with each other as they made their way to the nearby mall.

It was taking much longer to actually get to the mall than usual, partially because Phichit kept stopping for pictures and selfies. Yurio and Yuuri were mostly dragged into his pictures one way or another, but occasionally the Thai skater would run off by himself to take a few photos of a cute shop or certain scenic spot. Currently, Phichit had run ahead to take some pictures of the Tuchkov bridge while Yurio stayed behind with Yuuri who was definitely in no shape to be running.

As they waited for Phichit to return, a lady dressed in a long black trench coat, carrying a notepad and a camera, came up to them.

“Excuse me, but are you Katsuki Yuuri?” she looked pointedly at the pregnant man.

“Um… yes. Who are you?”

“I am Elena Muirhead. I just wanted to ask you some questions for our column.” She took out her notepad and readied her pencil.

“Oh, uh. I am kinda busy right now,” Yuuri spluttered and he instinctively tried to back away.

“Don’t worry it will just be a couple questions. So–”

“He just said he was _busy,_ ” Yurio snarled. His hair cautiously stood on its ends as he glared at the woman.

“It won’t take long,” she continued persistently. She clicked on the recording device in her hand and pointed it at Yuuri. “So, there are rumors going on that you and Viktor have been having some marriage problems. How do address the cheating scandal.”

“T-That’s not true.”

“You can’t deny that there is photographic evidence,” she went on. “Even if you deny the intentions involved, the situation and behavior leave room for question about your fidelity to Mr. Nikiforov.”

“Hey, you hag. What do you mean _fidelity_?” Yurio growled, protectively putting an arm in front of his friend.

“These questions are directed to Mr. Katsuki, not to you,” the woman shot back. “So, Katsuki, do you have any justification for the way you acted. Is the pregnancy a plan to ensure you and your family’s financial well-being? Is Viktor going to leave you?”

Yuuri’s face was sickly pale. His hands trembled and tears threatened to spill over. “What are you… N-no, I…”

The woman leaned closer and pushed her recording device aggressively into Yuuri’s face. “We have testaments from Vasilisa and a few other witnesses about the truth to these claims. So, you–”

“Excuse me,” Phichit’s voice coldly interrupted the aggressive reporter. He walked briskly up to the three people and positioned himself along with Yurio in front of Yuuri.

“Who are you?”

“I am Phichit Chulanont,” he answered brightly. “You run an online news source, yes? Well, if you don’t want to lose millions of viewers, you better stop right now.”

He held out his phone threateningly and even though his smile was bright, it was chilling. “I am sure you have heard of the incident with the Detroit Daily Herald.” The effect was immediate. The woman’s features froze in shock and she took a couple steps back.

“Well then, excuse us!” Phichit waved cheerfully. Grabbing Yuuri by the arm and Yurio by the collar, he quickly dragged them away from the offensive reporter.

When they were finally out of sight, Phichit slowed down and turned to his friend in concern. “Are you okay, Yuuri?”

The pregnant man paused to take a couple deep breaths. “Y-yes, I am sorry, I was so pathetic back there. She caught me by surprise.”

“You weren’t pathetic. It was that old hag who didn’t know what she was talking about,” Yurio snarled.

“Ya, Yuuri. Don’t let those worthless people get to you.” Phichit nodded encouragingly.

Yuuri smiled weakly at the two of them, shyly requesting that they sit down for a minute. The three of them chose to rest at a small park, mostly empty except for a couple children and vendors. After noticing Yuuri’s intense staring and drooling mouth, Phichit ran ahead to grab them a couple crepes from a nearby food truck. When he returned, he wore a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Hey, Yuuri?” The other man stopped admiring his crepe to look up at his friend in question. Phichit tapped his finger to his temple in contemplation. “This Vasilisa seems to always reappear. It’s getting a little annoying, don’t you think.”

“Hell, yeah it is!” Yurio spat out as he furiously rubbed at the bits of cream spotting his mouth. Just the thought of the woman made him. The two turned to look at the pregnant man expectantly; Yuuri glanced to side to side then sheepishly nodded his head in agreement.

On receiving the green light, Phichit grinned mischievously. “Instead of shopping, what do you say to some revenge?”

 

\----

 

“So, who exactly is this Brock?”

Chris smiled coyly as he played with the drink in his hand. Viktor tensed at the sound of the name and he narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

“Just one of the many who have fallen for my Yuuri,” Viktor complained, waving a hand dismissively. “Although, he is a little more persistent than the rest. He came on so strongly that even Yuuri is somewhat aware of his intentions.”

Chris gave a low whistle. “Wow, I am impressed. Yuuri is… well, dense doesn’t even describe it.”

“I know.” Viktor angrily gulped down the last of his drink and shoved a few biscuits in his mouth. Sighing, he whined, “Chris, I don’t know what to do. Yuuri is sooo cute! There are so many people who have their eyes set on him. I mean, did you see how endearing he was this morning when he ate those pancakes...”

Chris smirked at his friend’s dramatics. He actually liked listening to Viktor rave about Yuuri, which always made his friend’s face light up with a genuine almost goofy smile. And it was a good thing Chris did because especially with the baby on the way, that was _all_ Viktor would talk about.

Viktor paused in the middle of his speech and placed a finger to his chin in deep thought. “You know, Chris. We still have a lot of time left until the mock competition. Why don’t I introduce you to a very desperate hockey player?”

Chris matched Viktor’s devilish grin. “Sounds perfect.”

 

\------

 

“What are you doing?”

Yuuri quickly spun around in surprise while Phichit and Yurio peaked their heads out from behind the pillar that they were currently trying to climb. Seung-gil stared up at them grimly.

“Oh, Seung! Hi!” Phichit waved his hand enthusiastically at the pale Korean skater and blew a loud kiss.

“Oi,” Yurio snapped from under the Thai man. “Stop flirting, I am trying to help you up here. You are making this impossible.”

Phichit laughed affably and waved him off with a few apologies. Yuuri had to suppress a smile at the red shade of indignation sported on the blonde teenage cheeks and the way his mouth gaped furiously. He felt so lucky to have such caring friends who were willing to…

“So, _what_ are you doing?” Seung-Gil repeated again with much more irritation.

“Sorry Seung, it’s kinda top secret. Just some payback stuff, you know. Normal, normal.” Phichit smiled apologetically. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“I was going to practice.”

“Ehhhh,” Phichit exclaimed in surprise and Yuuri looked up at him in question. _Practice for what?_ “It’s only a mock competition Seung. Everyone is just there doing their own small program. For _fun_. And it’s not until way later anyway.”

“It is smart to be prepared,” Seung-gil spoke sternly. “This is the optimal time to observe other world-class skaters and participate in a simulated competitive environment where there are no actual repercussions that follow...”

“Hey, Seung-Gil!” Everyone turned to see Mila, Sara, and Georgi walk through the side doors of the rink. “I see that you are still as serious as always. Phichit’s right, you need to learn how to relax.” Mila faced the group with a lopsided grin.  

“Huh, it's just the old hag,” Yurio muttered and continued to slide his way up to the top of the pillar.

“Well, I am sorry that we weren’t the ones you were waiting for.”

“Hey, Yuuri did you send the message out yet?” Phichit called out as he balanced on a wooden beam on his hands and knees. “Also, can you pass me the string?”

Yuuri hurriedly grabbed the spindle and some tape and passed it on to Yurio who handed it over to the Thai skater. “I will in just a minute!”

“Ohhh,” Mila brightened with excitement. “You guys are doing a prank, right? On who? Viktor, Chris… JJ?!”

“Nope,” Phichit grinned back. “It’s on someone way worse. You know, Vasilisa right?”

“Yes!” Georgi and Mila shouted at the same time. Sara and Seung-gil scrunched their faces in confusion. “Let us help!”

The plan was simple, they would send a message to her phone from “Viktor” (Viktor had given Yuuri access to all his social media accounts), lure her into coming over to the rink to meet up with the legendary skater and when she came in, Yurio would pull trigger and Phichit would record the classic bucket over door prank. Because there was no tangible proof of Vasilisa’s actions, Phichit had decided to go with something more elementary. However, this time the contents of the said bucket were rather questionable.

In reality, Phichit wanted to do more, but Yuuri refused anything worse. So simple it would be.

The setup didn’t take long. After some persuading and whispered promises, Seung-gil was also convinced to join and with seven skaters, everything was prepared in less than half an hour.

At one point, Yakov came into the rink and spotted his students and the other internationally ranked skaters hanging down from the pillars and beams. He left immediately without a word, shaking his head as he tried to banish the sight from memory.

The waiting was the hard part. It took a while but luckily at the end, the subject replied to the message and agreed to the meeting. Phichit high-fived Yurio and Yuuri in excitement. Everyone crouched into their positions, eagerly anticipating the arrival of the hated woman.

The doors opened once more, however, it was not Vasilisa but Chris and Viktor who walked inside. Yuuri’s eyes widened in surprise and felt a small jolt of panic course through his body. He tried to shuffle away to hide behind Phichit but it was too late.

“Yuuri? What are you doing here?” Viktor asked dumbfounded. Yuuri looked to the ground, utterly ashamed of the silly revenge plan, and mumbled a series of nonsensical excuses to no one in particular.

Phichit narrowed his eyes at the two older skaters. “What are you two doing here? The competition doesn’t start until another four hours. It's definitely not like you guys came for extra practice.”

The two friends looked at each other, Viktor’s face tinged a slight pink while Chris carelessly shrugged his shoulders.

“We were… just going to watch some hockey.”

“Hockey practice finished an hour ago,” Phichit informed them. “But the captain is still…” _Oh_.

At that moment, said captain opened the doors and moved to walk inside.

“To hell with the plan!” Yurio snarled when he spotted the approaching hockey player. “I am pulling the trigger!”

“No!” Phichit and Mila hissed, reaching for the line in the blonde teenager’s hand. Brock strode into the room, untouched.

“I received some love letter, but…” The hockey player looked at Sara who immediately backed away. Turning around in confusion, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the blushing Japanese skater standing before him.

“Oh… uh, Yuuri! What are you doing here?” He stopped in his tracks and Yuuri could see the literal wheels turning in his brain as he falsely connected the dots and came to a very _wrong_ conclusion.

“This was from you?! Oh, that makes so much sense,” Brock took a couple long strides in Yuuri’s direction. “I have to say that I was surprised you could write so… graphic. But, I am really–”

The hockey player came face to face with a pair of cold blue eyes hidden behind shiny locks of silver hair. Brock did a double take. “Oh… um…”

“Sorry man, but I wrote the letter.” Chris popped up from Viktor’s side. Brock looked back and forth at the three skaters in confusion.

“Sorry, but you aren’t really my type,” Brock confessed presumptuously. Yurio snorted in the background. Unfortunately, the young Russian was too preoccupied with the unfolding scene in front of him that he didn’t notice the doors open once again.

“Viktor?”

Everyone turned in surprise and saw Vasilisa standing in front of them, exchanging looks of confusion. _Well, this plan was certainly going to hell._

“Didn’t you have something to talk to me about? Your message said that you wanted to apologize and redefine things between us. So, what’s he doing here?” Vasilisa stiffly gestured to the pregnant man.

Viktor looked at Yuuri in surprise. The smaller man felt his cheeks heat up even more if that were possible, from embarrassment and turned his head away in shame.

“I, uh…” Viktor stumbled to find his words. Behind the brunette woman, Phichit waved his hand to catch his attention and pointed his index finger upwards. Viktor glanced at the direction and saw the buckets hanging threateningly over the door’s entrance. _Ah…_ he blinked slowly with understanding.

Turning back to Vasilisa, he flashed her his usual formal smile. “Ah, yes. I did call you here to talk about something.”

Yuuri snapped his head up and stared at Viktor in shock. Worry clouded his features and he looked on with anxiety as Viktor continued to step closer to the woman.

“You see, I was entirely mistaken on your intentions toward _my_ Yuuri.” Viktor flashed Brock a not-to-subtle look. “And, I wanted to clear up all misunderstandings between the two of us, especially with those annoying rumors flying about.” Viktor paused to clear his throat.

“After all, I didn’t know that you were already in a relationship with Mr. Brock here.”

Viktor lavishly gestured towards the stupefied hockey player. Everyone in the room stared blankly at the silver-haired man for a moment. Then…

“CONGRATULATIONS!!!” Phichit shouted, enthusiastically clapping his hands. He turned to face the blinking phone positioned in Mila’s hands. “EVERYONE, THESE TWO ARE DATING!”

“Wha… I– we” Brock stuttered while Vasilisa stood frozen in place, her face slowly morphing into one of disgust and panic.

“Good for you!” Chris slapped the hockey player on the back, so hard that he stumbled into Vasilisa. “Go get some action!”

Brock looked back at the crowd of smirking skaters with a look of utter confusion, still slowly trying to process the sudden development.

“Congratulations,” Yuuri smiled sweetly at the two of them. Now that Viktor had Yuuri securely in his embrace, he began to relax and his eyes shined devilishly. “You guys are _perfect_ for each other!”

Seung-gil caught Phichit’s eye, and he, Georgi and Sara ushered the two up against the front door then leaped back.

Phichit flashed his teeth wickedly. “Say cheese!” he yelled out. Yurio grinned eagerly, tugged hard, and the bucket flipped over.

The liquid in the bucket seemed to spill over in slow motion, but the moment the contents splashed to the ground, the group of world-class skaters all acted instantaneously. They _ran_.

 

\-----

 

** Truth is Revealed **

_Courtesy to Phichit Chulanont and Mila Babicheva’s recent posts on Instagram and Twitter, the false allegations against Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov regarding the recent cheating scandal have been completely discharged. The posted videos suggest that pair figure skater, Vasilisa Bortnik and Detroit Red Wings captain Brian Rolock are in a new relationship._

[Read More]

Comments:  1,489

zeeruyy- PLOT TWIST!!!

lilysmiley \- OMG, I knew victuuri was forever. Plus, Yuuri is the cutest and purest person ever <3

nyminko \- _@lilysmiley_ obviously you never saw his Eros free skate. But agreed, those rumors are lies.

viktuurii \- Katsuki-Nikiforov are literal cupids!!! Their love is too stong, they bring everyone together.

real8queen \- _@viktuurii_ if anyone is a cupid it’s gotta be Phichit! And maybe giacometti too.

renieat \- i totally thought Vasilisa was still going for Viktor. Wow

nikiforovlover\- who even is Bortnik and Rolock? Who cares? VICTUURI FOREVER <3333  

chuchufans- BLESS phichit! If anything it looks like a prank to me. ;) LOVE IT!

View More Comments

 

 

\-------

 

 

“No! I am skating too!”

Yuuri pouted as he stubbornly pushed past Viktor. He forcefully grabbed at his skates and seated himself on the bench with a thud.

Phichit and Viktor had waited until the last minute to inform him of the skating event they were hosting at the Yubileyny Sports Palace. The event dubbed “Yuuri and Friends” marked the finale to the baby shower and skater-get-together, where each skater would informally compete against each other with a short program of their choice.

Fortunately, Yuuri was so ecstatic about the idea that he didn't mind finding out until the start of the actual event. Unfortunately, he was very excited about _participating_ as well.

“Yuuri, _solnyshko_ , please…” Viktor pleaded in vain.

“Viktor, the banner right there says “Yuuri With Friends,” Yuuri jabbed his finger towards the large poster with those exact words painted on top. “It says ‘Yuuri’. I _have_ to be there with everyone.”

The legendary figure skater groaned and ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. “Yuuri, that doesn't mean you have to skate!”

“No, Viktor. I am five and half months pregnant, it's not that far. So long as I am careful, I can participate too.”

“But Yuuri it’s not safe...”

“I am getting on the ice! And you can't stop me!” Yuuri stubbornly shoved his foot into a pair of skates. The boots felt even tighter than normal, since the pregnancy made his feet swollen and sore. Nevertheless, Yuuri gritted through the pain.

All the other skaters watched in amusement as the pregnant man shoved the legendary champion away and heaved himself up. Yuuri held one hand on his large swollen belly and another out in the air so he could balance on the thin blades. He took a few hurried steps forward. Everyone nearly had a heart attack when he teetered dangerously, then completely lost balance and fell face first.

Viktor caught him just in time, immediately scooping his pregnant husband up in an effortless bridal hold, and carried him back to the bleachers.

“Are you okay, my love?” Viktor questioned him, voice dripping with deep concern once they were safely sitting down.

Yuuri’s face was deathly pale, the shock of potentially falling and harming the baby woke his senses. He nodded slowly.

Viktor breathed a huge sigh of relief and buried his head into the crook of his neck. “Yuuri, can you and the baby stay here and watch us skate… For me?” He murmured against his ear.

Yuuri smiled warmly and whispered, “Okay.”

Everyone breathed again.

 

“Yuuri with Friends” was a big hit. Each skater performed a short program of their choosing, either completely new or reused from previous selections. Since Yuuri was no longer skating, thankfully, he became the designated judge.

The first to start was Sara. She took a spin on Michele’s free program from a few years ago, performing as well if not better than her brother. She moved smoothly and carried herself like a princess throughout the whole routine.

Mila followed Sara’s performance with her own spunk and attitude. She executed sharp technique and pulled off demanding jumps time and time again, wowing the audience. Yuuri heard Yakov grumble next to him about ‘being too reckless’, but he saw the way his eyes crinkled with pride.

Third in line was Georgi, who performed in a way that everyone expected him to: shockingly. Somehow, no matter how much one prepared for the force named Georgi Popovich, he would always come out with even more tears and dripping mascara to shock them all. Today’s performance was a perfect example.

Following Georgi’s dynamic exhibition, Leo and Guang-Hong pleasantly surprised everyone with a duet just as adorable as the two of them were.

“Oh my god, Seung!” Phichit squealed. He vigorously shook the stoic Korean by the shoulders, jumping as he pointed at the younger couple. “Let’s do that too! Come on please.”

Seung-gil shot him a look of complete disinterest and tried to shrug out of his embrace. “Phichit, I am going next. Let go, please.”

Eventually, Phichit did release him. But that didn’t stop the Thai man from jumping onto the ice and tackling his boyfriend the moment the Korean skater finished his performance. Yuuri curled closer into Viktor’s side, chuckling fondly as he watched Phichit persistently drag Seung-gil into an impromptu skating duet.

Phichit would thank him for the videos he took, later.

 

Chris performed one of his older programs. He came on with his usual adult eroticism and left the ice a little wetter than before. JJ also showcased his previous JJ style tailored song with the four quads and all. When Yurio slid onto the ice, Yuuri pushed his glasses higher up on his nose and squeezed his hands together.

The blonde skater moved gracefully on the ice, snatching the breath away from everyone with his moving Agape routine. Yuuri felt his heart squeeze painfully, but in a good sort of way, and tears started dribbling down his face.  

“Our Yurio has gotten good,” Viktor whispered to Yuuri as the performance drew near the end.

Yuuri nodded tearfully. “It’s all because of you.”

“No,” Viktor smiled when Yuuri turned to look at him in confusion. “I have to say it was you who changed him. You inspired Yurio to challenge himself. I may have helped him a little,” Viktor chuckled humorously, “But in the end, it was all you, _lyubov moya._ ”

Yuuri flushed happily and buried his face into Viktor’s shoulder. The older man returned the gesture, hugging him as best he could with Yuuri’s swollen belly wedged in between the two of them. They only broke apart when Yurio started shouting at Viktor to “pull your head out of your ass and get on the ice.”

Viktor was the last skater to perform. Yuuri walked with him all the way to the side of the rink and stayed standing on the other side as he spun around on the ice to face him.

“Good luck, Vitya,” Yuuri encouraged. He affectionately rubbed his hands down on his round bump. “We are both cheering for you!” Yuuri beamed up at the silver-haired man.

“Yuuri!!” Viktor cooed loudly, throwing his arms around Yuuri’s neck and pulling him closer. “I promise to bring you back gold.”

Yuuri jokingly scoffed. “Since I am not there to win it, you better.” Viktor laughed loudly.

“Don’t take your eyes off of me.” Yuuri gaped at the soft words. Just as Viktor began to pull away, he grabbed onto his hand and looked him firmly in the eyes full of promise.

“I never have.”

 

The music began, the first few notes softly hung in the air until a deep melodious line grew louder, soon filling up the space of the entire arena. Viktor swept his hand out towards Yuuri before he spun smoothly and floated down the ice.

His routine was full of love, not the desperate longing that once thrived in his past performances, but an excitement towards the future. He danced so beautifully and emotionally. Yuuri felt his heartache from the unspoken words that flowed so naturally through his body and the music.

_“I love you. Thank you for everything… I love you.”_

Yuuri gripped the edge of the rink tighter as he was drawn in further into the depths of Viktor’s mind. He barely registered the small fluttering in his stomach, unable to discern whether it was the touch of their baby or simply the swirling emotions inside.

Viktor was skating for him. He was performing in front of a whole audience, but everything from the flying jumps to the last ringing notes was all meant for Yuuri alone.

And suddenly, it was over. Viktor lingered in his ending pose, both arms outstretched and his eyes fixed onto Yuuri’s. Then he broke the trance, skating rapidly towards his weeping husband. He placed both hands on the edge of the wall and looked down anxiously at his husband.

“How was it?”

Yuuri reached up, hastily wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck and brought him down for a kiss. His lips quivered the moment their mouths crashed together, but soon the tentative touch grew warmer and deeper. He relished in the feeling of Viktor’s lips on his own, the clash of both the coldness from the ice and the heat of emotion.

Viktor placed on hand on the side of Yuuri’s belly and the other on the small of his back to bring him closer. Just as he fitted their mouths more squarely together, his eyes shot open in surprise and he pulled away.

Yuuri looked at him, worried, but the older skater stared rapturously at his middle. “Yuuri… I think I feel him. I think I just felt our baby move.”

Immediately, strong kick jabbed into his side, right where Viktor’s hand was placed. Yuuri looked up questioningly and Viktor nodded rapidly, eye’s bright with fascination.

The taller skater kneeled on the ground so that he was at eye level with Yuuri’s large belly. “Hi baby,” Viktor whispered. “Hi, Kotaro. Daddy is so excited to finally meet you.”

“I think he liked your performance a lot,” Yuuri murmured, running a hand through his silver hair.

“Our baby has good taste,” Viktor smirked up at the smaller man. “So, did I win?”

“You at least won me over again,” Yuuri said shyly, blushing despite himself. Viktor beamed up at him, reaching to cup his face.

“That’s all I ever asked for.”

 

Suddenly, there was a bright flash and the sound of multiple camera shutters going off. Viktor and Yuuri turned to see Phichit grinning from ear to ear with his phone in his hand. Leo, Guang-Hong, and Mila stood behind him in the same pose, while the rest of the skaters were already typing away on their phones.

Needless to say, that night, the Internet broke.

 

\-------

  

The sound of birds, chirping as the sun rose further into the sky, trickled in through the cracks of the windows. Warm morning light pooled in from the open curtains onto the carpeted floor. A hand caressed his cheek and Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open at the gentle touch.

“Oh, sorry _solnyshko_. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Viktor murmured apologetically. Yuuri had been so tired the past few days. It had been a week since all their skater friends flew back to their homes, and during that time, the baby started to kick harder, enough to keep Yuuri up late into the night.

“I know you wanted to come too, but it's getting pretty late. I am planning to go pick up Yurio now,” Viktor continued. The younger Russian had just finished Nationals the other day and was currently flying back to St. Petersburg. Viktor’s eyes danced with mirth. “If I am late, he might actually hurt me this time.”

Yuuri smiled sleepily and nuzzled his face into his husband’s warm palm. “Mmm. Okay,” he slurred drowsily. “Drive safely.”

“I will be back home soon,” Viktor murmured as he reluctantly drew his hand away from his husband.

_“Goodbye, my love.”_

The last thing Yuuri remembered was the sound of Viktor’s receding footsteps and the click of the door before another wave of sleep swept away his conscious.

 

\-------

 

Latest Breaking News:

(3 minutes ago) Report - _There has been a car crash right outside the Pulkovo International Airport. A truck suddenly swerved to the side and crashed into a pink convertible parked in the designated waiting area._

_The owner of the truck has been taken under investigation for driving under influence. The other car belongs to none other than Viktor Nikiforov whose status remains unknown…_ [Read More]

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... it ended on an angsty note. 
> 
> All I have to say is everything works out in the end, but how so... wait till next chapter to find out!
> 
> Btw, I hope you guys enjoyed the twist of revenge! I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter so feel free to leave comments below. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	10. Lessons From Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay Yuuri, I need you stay calm when I tell you this,” Phichit spoke slowly. "I… I think Viktor may have gotten into a car crash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!  
> But hopefully, this chapter will be worth it.

 

Yuuri woke up to zero messages and calls.

Viktor must have shut off his alarm before he left, wanting his husband to catch as much sleep as possible now that the baby had finally stilled because Yuuri had slept way past the morning. It was almost 12:00 in the afternoon, already a couple hours after Viktor had left to pick up Yurio at the airport.

Bleary-eyed, Yuuri’s gaze lingered on the black screen with only the plain white numbers and his home screen photo of Viktor and Makkachin smiling back at him. He felt a knot twist in the pit of his stomach. A vague sense of uneasiness washed over him.

The lack of messages was far from unusual. In fact, it might be even weirder if his inbox _wasn’t_ empty. But, ever since a couple days ago, Yuuri perceived a nagging itch in the back of his mind. It came and went. A small bit of worry taking root in the midst of all the recent happiness.  

Yuuri shook his head in order to break the flow of his building thoughts. As he got deeper and deeper into his pregnancy, he began to worry more and more. Viktor would scold him for getting stressed out about something so meaningless.

With a heavy sigh, Yuuri rubbed his eyes and heaved himself out of bed, draping his shoulders with a thin blanket. He waddled into the kitchen, shivering from the sudden coldness of the empty room. The sky outside was cloudy, a thin layer of fog that would eventually clear up as the day went on; however, the chilliness of winter nevertheless seeped into the creaks of the window and snatched away all the heat. Yuuri didn’t like it. Without Viktor, the large and vacant house made him feel so alone.

A red battery light flashed across his phone, indicating the power was low. Yuuri clipped the device onto the charging cord on the countertop before moving around the kitchen to busy himself in hopes of leaving behind the foreboding feeling.

Makkachin padded from his bed to his side and whimpered loudly. Yuuri smiled down and patted his head affectionately. “Sorry, boy,” he murmured apologetically. “Wait just a bit longer. I will get you some breakfast soon.”

A sharp jab prodded the middle of his belly, the force strong enough to catch him by surprise. “Oh,” Yuuri gasped out loud, looking down at his stomach with a slight sense of awe. Chuckling he rubbed the baby bump, “Of course, you too, my love. Let's get us all some breakfast... or lunch, I guess,” he said as he wryly looked up at the time.  

With some difficulty, he managed to crouch down in front of the fridge and began to rummage through the food, when a lumpy brown bag caught his eye. Yuuri cried out happily when he found a stash of pre-made pirozhki inside.

He grabbed the bag with one hand, the other supporting his back as he raised himself upright and placed the food on the countertop. The idea of surprising the two Russians with a warm meal and then eating lunch together wiped all previous melancholy thoughts away in his mind. He could already see the way Yurio’s eyes would light up at the tray of newly baked toasty buns and how Viktor would come and wrap him into a tight hug, praising him for the pleasant surprise.

He hummed as he moved around in the kitchen and relished in the soft fluttering kicks from his baby, light and soft as if he was dancing to his mother’s song. It was only when Yuuri placed a tray of pirozhkis in the oven, admiring how the pale white dough turned into a crisp brown at the hand of heat, that a loud shrill came from the counter, pulling him away from his happy little bubble.

Yuuri waddled over to his phone and looked at the caller ID.

“Hello, Phichit?”

“Yuuri,” Phichit sounded grainy over the speakers, but even then Yuuri could not mistake the serious, almost grim tone in his voice. “Where are you right now?”

“I am at home. Why?”

Phichit breathed deeply over the phone. “Okay Yuuri, I need you stay calm when I tell you this,” Phichit spoke slowly. Yuuri gripped his phone tighter in his grasp and nodded despite being on call.

“I… I think Viktor may have gotten into a car crash.”

Yuuri blinked. _What_. “...Y-you _think_?”

“I am so sorry,” Phichit apologized. “I just saw the news when we got home this morning and it looked a lot like Viktor’s car and there have been speculations and just...” Phichit paused to take a deep breath.

“Where is Viktor?”

Yuuri’s head spun while he tried to grapple with the answer. Viktor was at the airport. He went to drive to pick Yurio up. He left a couple hours ago and he…

Yuuri let the phone fall from his ear and unthinkingly ended the call. His fingers quickly grazed over the controls and rapidly searched the internet, scanning for any news that related to the car crash.

_“Thirty minutes ago, ... car crash right outside Pulkovo International Airport, where a truck driver lost control… the other driver, Viktor Nikiforov… status unknown.”_

Yuuri’s mind went blank. Makkachin whimpered next to him as if the poodle understood everything that was going on, but Yuuri didn’t even notice. He continued to stare dumbly at the bright screen.

Suddenly, the words on his phone disappeared as Phichit’s caller ID popped up again, breaking him away from his daze. Yuuri picked up the phone.

“Yuuri are you okay? You suddenly hung up...”

“Phichit, I have to go,” Yuuri breathed hurriedly.

He didn't wait to hear the Thai man’s response before he hung up the phone, grabbed a coat and the keys, and sprinted out the door.

\---------

_Viktor didn’t know how this happened._

_It was surprising that in a flash, one’s world could change so easily; just one measly unfortunate event could change one’s life forever._

_It hurt all over. He felt like his whole body was on fire and even his heart ached in pain. He had closed his eyes just once, just turned away and then..._

\--------

 

Red blinking lights were all Yuuri could really see.

Police cars crowded the streets and people from all countries gathered around to take a look at the accident in front of the airport. The familiar outlandish pink car was terribly wrecked. Its left-hand side caved in and the paint was completely scratched off the driver’s door.

Yuuri stared blankly, tears silently streaming down his face.

Nothing made sense to him. The surrounding police cars, the clumps of people crowding together to take a peek at the scene, the ambulance parked on the side of the road, its siren’s deafening shriek sucking up all the oxygen in the air.

Yuuri stood in the middle of it all, his mind focusing on both everything and nothing at all. The creeping feeling of panic started to churn in the pit of his stomach. He felt like fainting. No, he couldn’t do that. Not until he found Viktor.

Yuuri tried to breathe, tried to just focus on breathing like Phichit had told him… like Viktor had coached him through many times before. But it was no use. His vision grew blurry and his knees almost caved in. He just couldn’t.

_What if Viktor was dead? What if he was badly hurt? What if…_

Someone shoved into him, knocking into his shoulders harshly. Yuuri didn’t even react when he stumbled forward. A pair of arms grabbed onto his shoulders in order to stop his fall.

“Oi, Katsudon! What are you doing all spaced out like that?”

Yuuri barely reacted to the familiar voice. The small blonde figure peered up at him, concerned. Yuuri stared blankly at him. The only thoughts running through his mind were that of Viktor.

_If Viktor was hurt or even worse…_

Yuuri didn't even know what to do without Viktor in his life. He was the love of his life, his husband, the father of his child, and...

Viktor was standing right there.

Yuuri blinked.

The unmistakable silver hair peeked out from behind the vehicle a few yards away.

Yuuri rubbed his eyes.

The same tall, lithe form passed by his line of sight; the man was conversing with a couple police officers, his expression was exasperated and lips were drawn in a tight smile.

Viktor was right there. He was standing in front of him, completely unharmed. Yuuri didn't know if he could believe it. He needed to make sure he was real. That it was not a ghost, not a figment of his imagination.

“Viktor?” He whispered in almost a question. His voice was so small that he wasn’t even sure he had spoken out loud. So, he shouted desperately. “Viktor!”

The silver-haired man turned abruptly at the sound of Yuuri’s voice, twisting his body to scan the crowd of people for his husband. The moment their eyes met all the winding pressure and torturous anxiety was released and Yuuri ran.

Viktor had only just spotted Yuuri racing over, arms outstretched and tears flying off his cheeks, when the pregnant man brushed by the police officers, surprisingly nimble for his current size, and threw himself into Viktor’s arms.

Viktor eyes widened in surprise at the sudden impact, automatically reaching around to catch his husband in a hug. His expression quickly narrowed in concern when he felt the man tremble in his arms.

Yuuri choked out words from behind his tears. “Viktor! Oh, thank goodness,” Yuuri sobbed, clutching his hands against the front of Viktor’s jacket and burying his face in his chest so that his ear rested on his heartbeat. “I was so worried,” he murmured breathlessly.

Before Viktor could react, Yuuri suddenly pulled back, scanning the taller man’s body desperately. “Are you really okay? You aren't hurt?” He held his breath in anticipation until Viktor reassuringly shook his head. A fresh wave of tears overtook him, this time of that of relief, and he let himself fall back silently on his husband’s embrace.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor breathed out, wrapping both arms around his shaking husband. “I am so sorry that I made you worry; I made you cry again.” He lowered his face shamefully, resting his cheek on the top of Yuuri’s head. “I am such a horrible husband.”

Yuuri shook his head against Viktor’s chest. “No. You are alive and safe.” He lifted his head up to stare into his eyes, once again confirming the truth in front of him before burying his head back into Viktor's chest.

“That’s all I need.”

 

\--------

 

_Viktor didn’t know how this happened.... He had closed his eyes just once, just turned away and walked inside for only a few minutes._

_And now, his car was ruined. His precious pink car was completely ruined._

_Viktor was not happy._

\------

 

It turned out the only victim of the accident was Viktor’s outlandish pink convertible.

Viktor had gone inside to meet Yurio at the baggage claim because Yuuri had instructed him to do so the night before. The truck had totaled the pink vehicle while they were safely inside. (Luckily the truck driver had got away with very minor injuries as well.) So, it was much to their surprise when the two skaters walked outside and were instantly greeted by the sight of the crushed vehicle and police cars surrounding the scene.

“Yuuuri, you are my savior,” Viktor cooed over the dinner table once the three skaters were safely back home, munching on the slightly burned pirozhkis in their homey kitchen. “If you hadn’t told me to go inside to get Yurio, I wouldn’t be here with you.”

Instead of smiling at the joke, Yuuri shivered at those last words, pressing himself even closer to his husband’s side as he tried to rid the image of Viktor leaving once again. “But you’re still here,” Yuuri murmured quietly, more in an effort to convince himself, his voice small and vulnerable.

The older man’s face stiffened, darkening seriously in response to Yuuri’s reaction.

Viktor was certainly angry about the damage to his car. Even more so with the press and the truck driver for having caused the mess. But that was no way in comparison to how furious he was with himself for making Yuuri panic.

“I am sorry, _solnyshko_ ,” Viktor apologized for the tenth time that day. He pressed a kiss to the top of his husband’s head. Yurio rolled his eyes, but on the inside, he too cringed at his forgetfulness that had caused his friend so much stress.

Yuuri closed his eyes and smiled tiredly, slowly shaking his head. “Stop apologizing, Vitya,” he hummed. “It wasn't your fault. I am alright.”

 

\---------

 

Of course, that wasn't exactly the case.

After the car accident, Yuuri became more touch starved. Everyone expected Viktor to be the touchy one, not that he already wasn't. And, although they weren't wrong, it was Yuuri who took everyone by surprise.

Yuuri tried to hide it. He tried to stop the twitching of his fingers whenever Viktor moved away. Tried to avert his eyes, prevent them from following his husband’s movements. But in the end, instincts were too hard to overcome.

Yuuri gravitated towards the older skater, following him everywhere he went like there was a thread tied between them. He refused to let Viktor go alone to the rink, get groceries or even get the mail.

For Viktor, it was taxing. Watching his husband hide his contorted face of pain when he stubbornly pushed himself to keep walking or turn away to rub his belly in order to soothe the kicking, it was painful.

He tried to persuade Yuuri, but the pregnant man would not take no for an answer.

“Yuuri, I promise I will be okay. You need to rest,” Viktor said as he swept away the few stray silky black strands from his husband’s cheek. Yuuri had once again awoken from his nap, and panicking when he saw that Viktor was no longer next to him, desperately waddled around the house until he found the silver-haired man in the kitchen.

“I just…” Yuuri protested, his voice raspy and absolutely exhausted.

“No, _solnyshko_ ,” Viktor spoke firmly. “Any more of this and you will hurt the baby.”

Yuuri flinched, his eyebrows knit together in concern at the thought of hurting his unborn son. “I-I'm sorry,” Yuuri whispered. A few more fat tears rolled down his face.

Viktor blinked a couple of times. Then he started and pitched forwards.

“Oh no, Yuuri.” He pulled the smaller man up into a hug. “It's not your fault at all. I also never want to leave your side. But, you are pushing yourself too hard and I just want you to be safe and happy.” Viktor rubbed the last few tears on Yuuri’s cheek away.

“I want our baby to grow up big and healthy,” He continued with a smile, looking down at the large bump fondly. ‘Although, it doesn't look like I have to worry much about the size,” He chuckled as he rubbed Yuuri’s huge stomach.

The pregnant man let out a teary smile. A small laugh escaped between his sniffles. Leaning his head onto Viktor’s shoulder, for the first time in a while he let himself relax, enjoying the soothing motions of Viktor’s warm hand on his bare skin.

“What are we going to do about Yurio’s GPF event?” Yuuri finally spoke out loud, sighing sadly at the thought of being left behind once again.  

Viktor hummed to himself, pursing his lips in deep thought. “Well, Yurio’s first event is the NHK trophy this year…” He paused. Then his bright blue eyes lit up with excitement.

“Oh!” Viktor exclaimed. “Yuuri why don’t you come too?”

Yuuri wanted nothing more than to happily agree with the proposal but before he nodded, Yuuri caught himself. He was still in the second trimester, so although it was still okay for him to fly...

“Won’t I be a hassle?” He looked up hesitantly.

“Of course not, _lyubov moya_.” Viktor waved him off dismissively. “And since we will already be in Japan, what do you say about visiting Hasetsu afterward?”

“Really?!” Yuuri turned around to fully face his husband. The Japanese man’s eyes glistened with excitement at the idea of visiting his family. He could already smell the soft scents of the ocean, feel the warm waters of the onsen and taste the warm dishes of his hometown.

“I wanna go!” Yuuri exclaimed. Makkachin barked out loud and Viktor felt a strong kick on the palm of his hand that was placed on the pregnant man’s belly.

“I guess it's decided,” Viktor laughed. Clasping both of Yuuri’s hands in his own the two men grinned at each other. “It’s a family vacation!”

 

\--------

 

Family vacation was probably not the right word to describe the trip. After all, the first part of the excursion was Yurio’s GPF event. That also meant Viktor was swamped with work, both assisting with coaching the younger Russian skater and dealing with the sponsors and the business side of things. And, the former champion skater found his schedule packed all the way up to the competition.

Yuuri would be lying if he said he wasn’t lonely. But, the idea of visiting his family afterward was more than enough to keep him going. Not to mention that Phichit was also placed in the NHK trophy this year.

The days of the week flew by and in the blink of the eye it was Saturday night and Yuuri found himself boarding the flight with Viktor, Yurio, and Yakov.

 

The plane ride was, to say the least, tiring.

Luckily, Viktor had insisted on booking first class, despite Yuuri’s many protests, because even with the large seat, the pregnant man found the flight to be very uncomfortable. At over six months, his stomach was so large that he could barely see his toes. Every time he got up to use the bathroom, which was a lot, Yuuri felt the eyes of the other passengers follow him.

“Can’t sleep?” Viktor whispered groggily when Yuuri came back from the bathroom for like the twentieth time.

“Oh. Sorry, I just can’t really get comfortable.” Yuuri whispered back sheepishly. “You go back to sleep though.”

“Hmmm,” Viktor hummed knowingly. “You know, they say that sex can help that.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri shrieked. He flushed when their neighbors shot him the evil eye. “That’s not funny,” he hissed, this time careful to keep his voice in a whisper.

“I wasn’t joking,” Viktor sighed regretfully. _Well, there were always other opportunities to come._ “Anyway,” Viktor continued when he saw that his husband still didn’t believe him. “Lean on my shoulder.”

Yuuri glanced up at him and then hesitantly placed his head on the taller man’s shoulder, whose arm wrapped around his waist. He felt Viktor’s long fingers slide into his coat and up his shirt, tenderly rubbing circles on his belly. Yuuri sighed happily and his eyelids finally began to droop shut.

A soft low hum of a lullaby whispered against his ear was the last thing he registered. And then Yuuri drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 

\--------

 

“Don’t you have to prepare for the competition?”

Phichit looked over at Yurio, his eyes twinkling with an amused understanding. The smaller boy crossed his arms over his chest and huffed with irritation in order to hide the blush that decorated his pale cheeks.

“Well, what about you?” Yurio shot back accusingly.

“A champion doesn’t need to practice,” Phichit waved him off dismissively and turned his nose up to the sky in jest. “After all, we already know who's going to win this competition.” Then turning to the Japanese man who was busy looking through a rack of clothes, he cooed loudly, “Plus, I wouldn’t miss baby shopping with Yuuri for the world!”

“Thanks, Phichit,” Yuuri smiled back at his friend. “But we all know it’s because Seung-gil was placed in the Skate Canada and couldn’t make it here.”

“Yuuri!” Phichit mock-gasped. “Do you really doubt my loyalty to you? Because I will have you know…”

“Hey! You two idiots are getting side-tracked!” Yurio shouted, irritated that the two older skaters were ignoring him. Grabbing the Japanese man’s hand rather possessively, he dragged Yuuri to the next store. “Let’s go here! They have cooler clothes.”

Yuuri glanced back at Phichit, sharing a knowing glance. Sometimes, the Russian Ice Tiger could be too cute.

The store Yurio took the other two skaters was actually relatively normal for a place of his choosing. If there was a theme to the shop, it would be the animal kingdom. There were animal prints, cute accessories and even animal shaped onesies strewn all over the store.

Phichit looked like he was about to die at all the cuteness, squealing when he happened upon a hamster printed shirt and mouse ears. Yuuri too was very excited. In every item he saw, he could imagine his adorable baby dressed in the clothing.

Under one large pile of garments, Yuuri stumbled upon an endearing poodle shaped onesie. The curled furry fabric was soft and warm on his fingers, the hood decorated with cute black eyes and floppy ears. A few small buttons ran down the middle and a small tail poked out from behind.

He clutched it tightly to his chest. In his excitement, he turned around to show Viktor, forgetting that his husband _wasn’t_ beside him.

“Vi-” Yuuri faltered when he laid eyes on the blonde Russian skater instead. “Oh,” Yuuri caught himself and smiled sheepishly. “Yurio! Look at this, isn’t it cute?!”

“It’s nice,” Yurio grumbled and nodded in a half-heart approval. He could sense Yuuri was almost at his wit's end. For the last two days, Yuuri had not seen Viktor once. After Viktor’s formal announcement of retirement, the Russian legend had been swamped with interviews and meetings. It was like the whole skating world had stolen Viktor away from Yuuri.  

Viktor had told Yurio to keep an eye on the pregnant man in his stead, not that he wasn’t already planning to. Hence, the reason why Yurio tagged along in the baby shopping expedition. But just because he knew Viktor was concerned did not mean that Yurio blamed him for leaving Yuuri alone any less.

Frustrated, he stalked back to the display beside Yuuri, scouring through the clothes with a vicious sort of anger, angrily stuffing a selection of socks, shirts and pants, mostly decorated with unique prints, into a shopping basket.

“Why isn’t Viktor here?” He grumbled out loud. “It’s his shitty job to take care of this sort of thing.”

Yuuri smiled gratefully at the younger skate. “Thank you, for worrying Yurio.” He moved to wrap his arm around the boy in a rather awkward half-hug with his giant belly in the way. “You know that Viktor is busy. It’s not his fault.”

Yurio huffed in response, not willing to agree to the statement. At least the glim of loneliness in Yuuri’s eyes was starting to regress.

Phichit wandered back to the two skaters, typing away on his phone and grinning like he usually did when a plan was in action. “So, are you guys ready to move on?”

The three skaters continued to wander the shops aimlessly, filling large bags with all sorts of clothes and accessories. The whole time Phichit never put his phone away as he stopped to request selfies and occasionally fired away texts at his phone. At one point his phone buzzed and Yuuri noticed the way the Thai man glanced at the new message, face lighting up as he read the contents.

Probably just another message from Seung-gil. Yuuri shrugged his shoulders and went back to grazing through the aisles. He was staring hard two small onesies, trying to decide whether he preferred the blue or the pink when Phichit tapped his shoulder.

“What is it, Phichit?” Yuuri turned to see his Thai friend grinned widely at him. The tanned skater suspiciously grasping his phone in his hand like he was ready to take photos.

“Yuuri, can you do me a favor and turn around?” Phichit nodded sincerely.

Yuuri sighed but obediently turned around to face the store’s entrance. His eyes grew wide when he saw his husband walking over towards him with a warm smile and arms outstretched and inviting.

“Viktor,” Yuuri gasped. He let the bag in his hand drop to the ground with a thud. Some of the clothes spilled onto the floor but Yuuri was already running into the taller man’s arms. Everyone in the store turned to see the silver-haired man sweep the pregnant man into a giant bear hug.

“Viktor!” A laughter bubbled up from his chest as he buried his face into his husband’s chest. “You’re here!”

“Of course, I missed you, _lyubov moya_ ,” Viktor murmured next to Yuuri’s ear. “Did you miss me?”

Yuuri nodded against his shirt. After a while, he finally pulled away, still beaming up at the silver-haired man. “Kotaro missed you too,” Yuuri moved to bring Viktor’s hand down to his stomach. “He has been quiet all day, but now he’s kicking again.”

Viktor leaned down and kissed the large bump. “I missed you too, _mal'chik_ ,” He murmured fondly, before returning face to face with his beloved. Yuuri let his head fall once again into the crook of Viktor’s neck, while the latter wrapped his arms protectively over his husband.

“I love you,” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s ear. It was a simple confession. One that came out as naturally as breathing air, but so essentially important.

Yuuri smiled sweetly. “I love you too.”

The whole room erupted with applause.  

“If you looked at them you would’ve thought they hadn't seen each other for months,” Yurio snorted, looking towards the happy couple with a false sense of annoyance masking his features.

Phichit placed his phone in his pocket and picked up the abandoned shopping bag.

“They are a couple who just wasn’t meant to be apart.”

 

\---------

 

The rink buzzed with the sound of people. Blinding lights lit up the giant arena causing ice rink to almost glow white. Giant banners, flags, and advertisements were strewn across the walls, draping the building with color.

Yuuri felt his stomach flip. The intensity and tension frozen in the air brought the goosebumps and anticipation that came with every competition. Even though he wasn't skating he could feel the energy. And, it wasn't like he _wasn't_ facing any obstacles of his own.

No sooner had Viktor and Yuuri entered the rink, reporters from all countries flocked the expecting couple. “So, Viktor, do you have any more comments about your retirement?”    

“Katsuki, are you retiring as well?”

“When is the baby due?”

Yuuri squirmed at the attention. The small Asian man wrapped both arms around his stomach as best as he could and subconsciously tried to turn away from the crowd. Viktor sensed his husband's discomfort. He walked briskly up to the front of the group, positioning his body in front of the pregnant man.

“Sorry, we won’t be any questions today,” Viktor flashed his bright signature smile despite the obvious groans and murmurs of displeasure. “But, please continue to support Yurio! He has lots of surprises for you tonight.”

And with that, all the attention turned on the grumpy blonde skater.

 

\---------

 

“Oh, that was a wonderful performance from Yuri Plisetsky, wasn’t it Honda-san?”

Newscaster Morooka’s fellow news correspondent, Honda, nodded in agreement. “Yes. Many speculated that with Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki taking a break from this season, the young Russian skater would find it challenging to keep himself motivated. But, all speculations were blown away with that beautiful performance.”

“Of course, Viktor Nikiforov with some help from Katsuki Yuuri, choreographed the short program we saw today, stunning as usual,” Morooka chided in.

“Speaking of Nikiforov and Katsuki,” Honda spoke out into the microphone, gesturing at the cameras with his hand. “We can see that the two of them came to support Yuri Plisetsky.”

The camera zoomed in on the Japanese man standing by the rink sidelines. His shoulders were draped with Viktor’s red and white jacket, hanging off loosely down his torso. The front was completely open, his very obvious pregnant belly making it impossible to zip up.

“Katsuki is now more than six months pregnant,” Honda continued. “The two of them are expecting a baby boy in the late winter or early spring.”

“I have to say that Katsuki looks very happy,” Morooka continued when the camera captured Yuuri’s flushed beaming face with the sort of glow that only a future mother possessed. “Nikiforov, as well. You can't help but want to wish the two of them happiness.”

“Oh, the two are actually accompanying Plisetsky into the kiss and cry.”

At first, the couple sat on each side of the smaller Russian boy, but it didn't take long for Viktor to look across at Yuuri and fling himself down by his husband's side, effectively pushing Yurio off to the other end of the bench.

“Wow! A 118.56 for Yuri Plisetsky short program. Once again another high score…”

The Russian boy wasn’t even looking at the scoreboard during the announcement. Instead, he was trying to kick Viktor with his skates while at the same time trying to be mindful not to get them too close to the pregnant man. Viktor dramatically shielded Yuuri from the onslaught of anger, falling into the smaller man’s arms and draping himself all over the other man when Yurio managed to finally connect a blow. During the whole scene, Yuuri giggled happily and patted the top of Viktor’s silver hair sympathetically when he feigned injury.  

Despite himself, the spiky-haired reporter chuckled into the microphone. “Some things never change, do they Honda-san.”

Honda sighed. “And, they never should.”

 

\---------

 

“These are some shitty crackers,” Yurio pointed out with his nose wrinkling in disgust.

Viktor had to say that he agreed. There was a reason the banquets every year before he met Yuuri, were so dry. The whole room was a political playing field, filled with fake smiles, stiff greetings and a lot of sponsor meets and greets. You would think with the celebration already so boring, they would at least make the food decent. But, no. All the efforts went into the alcohol.

Viktor was currently eyeing the very “shitty” appetizers displayed on the fancy silverware. The small squared crackers, decorated with some white cheese and unidentifiable red and green bits in order to make it look somewhat appealing. He grimaced as he watched Yuuri continue to plop cracker after cracker into his mouth.

“Yuuri…” Viktor hesitated before his usual frankness got the better of him. “How do you like your crackers?”

The Japanese man turned around, his large doe eyes fixed innocently on his husband while he continued to munch away on the very cheap cracker. “Hmmm? They taste okay. There’s nothing else here to eat and the baby is hungry.”

“Aww, I am sorry _solnyshko._ ” Viktor moved to wrap him into a hug pressing an apologetic kiss to his temple. “I promise that when we get out of here I will buy you as many Katsudon bowls as you want.”

“And steamed buns.” Yuuri looked up earnestly as he licked his lips. Viktor laughed at his husband’s wide eyes and eager expression, reaching to cup his chubby cheeks tenderly.

“Of cour-”

“Mr. Nikiforov,” A man approached, followed by a small group of tightly suited people. “Can we steal you away for a bit?”

Internally, Viktor groaned. Why couldn’t people see that he was busy? This is why he hated these events so much. He wanted to tell them off, ignore them at best. However, for the sake of publicity Viktor plastered a fake smile on his face.

“I won’t be long, _solnyshko_ ,” he quickly whispered into Yuuri’s ear, pressing his lips lightly on the side of his face before he was dragged away.

Yuuri watched his husband go in a daze before he shuffled back against the wall as he shied away from the crowds of skaters, coaches, and sponsors who can up to the couple to congratulate him. The rest of the entourage were dressed in their best formal attire, well-fitted suits, and dresses. Yuuri, on the other hand, was entirely too big to fit into a suit. Instead, he could only squeeze into a warm blue cotton dress and some dark pants. And, with his bulging stomach and pudgy figure, Yuuri could help but feel slightly inferior.

His shoulders slumped and he leaned against the wall. All the strain and excitement from the day was finally catching up to him, and he could feel his eyelids grow heavier by the second. His feet and ankles were now uncomfortably swollen and he shifted from side to side in order to relieve some of the pain.

“Hey, Katsudon.” Yurio stepped in front of the man and stared at him accusingly. “If you are uncomfortable just say it. Otherwise, no one’s going to know.”

Yuuri smiled at the boy whose face was smudged with small bits of cream and cheese in a very child-like manner. “Thanks, Yurio. I am just bit tired. Maybe, I just need to sit down.”

No sooner had he finished those words, Yurio grabbed the nearest chair, not caring that another person was just about to sit in it, and placed it behind the pregnant man. His green eyes fixated on his friend expectantly, only softening when Yuuri thanked him once again and sat down.

The chairs were not made for comfort. The wood rubbed uncomfortably on his back and the bottom was hard and stiff. Nevertheless, Yuuri was grateful that all his weight was no longer directed on his sore feet. He sighed in relief.

Suddenly, a sharp pain rolled through his abdomen. He felt a tight squeezing sensation at the base of his stomach.

“Oomph,” Yuuri grimaced. He pushed himself out of the chair and tried to hobble away. “Ah…Mmm... Ow.”

“What’s the matter?” The note of concern in the younger man's voice was completely unmasked. Yuuri put on a weak smile and barely managed to shake his head in an effort to reassure him but soon another wave of the oscillating pain seized his body again.

“I… Ah… contractions?” Yuuri gasped. “But it's too early. Baby isn't supposed to come now.” His voice cracked with desperation.

Yurio frowned. “Okay… uh, just breathe Katsuki. It's probably not that big of a deal.” He spoke slowly in an effort to remain calm but his eyes were blown open when the pregnant man squeezed down on his hand tightly and whimpered. Yurio turned around and snapped at a group of people, his words lost to Yuuri’s ears.

Soon, Yuuri saw Yurio’s pale hands switch with a pair of tanned ones. Phichit lowered himself so he was staring directly into Yuuri’s eyes, completely calm and under control. “Okay, Yuuri,” he said lightly. “Don’t worry. It's not real contractions. It’s just false ones, Braxton Hicks. Have you had those before?”

Yuuri had noticed a similar sensation a few weeks ago, although nothing near this magnitude. He nodded.

“Good. It's probably just worse because you are further into your third trimester now. It’s good to move around to relieve the discomfort. Me, you and Yurio will start to walk, okay.” Phichit looked over at the smaller blonde who took the cue and grabbed Yuuri’s hand.

“S-sorry,” Yuuri breathed out. “I… Hnng,” he groaned when another wave of pain shot through his body.

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Phichit replied warmly. “This is what friends are for. So, we are just going to take you to walk around, until Viktor finally gets his head out of his ass and takes care of his husband.” Phichit’s voice raised to a warning level, loud enough to catch nearly the whole room’s attention.

Viktor came dashing forward. Silently accepting Yurio and Phichit’s judging glares, he took Yuuri in his arms, whispering soft apologies. His hands slid down to the lower part of his back, rubbing softly in hopes of relieving the tension.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Viktor nosed his hair in concern. Yuuri gripped his hand tight one last time and then the intervals of pain finally came to an end.

“Oh, they stopped,” Yuuri breathed out with relief and slumped into Viktor’s chest, completely exhausted.

“Well, thank god you didn't decide to give birth here.” Yurio snarled. He wiped the perspiration from his forehead, trying to hide the obviously shaken he was. “I told you to tell us earlier about how you were feeling. Now, look at this.” Yurio gestured to the large crowd of spectators who all stopped to look when Yurio had panicked and shouted about something to do with going into labor.

“Oh. I am sorry. I caused such a scene over nothing.” Yuuri lowered his head embarrassed. He clutched the hem of his blue dress, his fingers fiddling with the fabric.

“Don't worry about them, _zoloste_ ,” Viktor whispered into his ear. “It's no problem at all. You are the one dealing with the pain. It’s the least we can do.”

“Yes, and next time Viktor will definitely be there to help,” Phichit piped up as he patted Yuuri on the back comfortingly. Over the top of Yuuri’s head, he flashed the legendary skater a shark-like smile which sent a shiver down his spine.

“Or else.”

 

\--------

 

 

“Axel, Lutz, and Loop! Stop watching that thing and go to sleep already!”

Three chubby faces turned to face their angry mother with looks of desperation and protest. “But Mama! Yurio was performing. And we had to wait until the very end to see Yuuri and Viktor,” the triplet with the pink pajamas whined.

“Ya! We want to see them!” The two other girls nodded their heads seriously.

Yuuko pressed her hand to her forehead and sighed. “You know,” she continued, this time more softly, “Viktor and Yuuri will be coming over tomorrow night. You will be able to see them again soon enough.”

The triplets looked at each other in shock. “Wait, they are coming tomorrow?!”

“Yes.” Yuuko moved to turn off the laptop sitting underneath the small constructed fort of pillows and blankets. “They changed their plans, so instead of taking an extra day for sightseeing, they are coming over directly.”

Instead of the usual hyper-excitement and large grins that she had expected, Yuuko watched at her daughter’s quizzically when their looks of shock turned into a look of horror.

“This is bad!” The three girls yelled out in unison. They leaped off the couch and scampered off into their room, muttering to each other rapidly along the way.

“We won’t have time to finish their surprise!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some Hasetsu adventures next time! :)
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
